


Ven a bailar

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Isa TKM/TK+ [2]
Category: Isa TK+
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, Songfic, amizade, comedia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Após a formatura no Bravo, o grupo segue com sua carreira, fazendo várias turnês, até mesmo na Terra do Sol Nascente. Tudo está muito bem para todos. O amor entre Alex e Isa e Linda e Rei está mais forte do que nunca. Mas quem poderia imaginar que justamente em uma turnê na Venezuela, sua terra natal, tudo poderia dar errado? Isa teria forças para enfrentar outra vez mil problemas como aqueles que passaram quando ainda era uma estudante? O amor entre ela e Alex poderia resistir mais uma vez?
Relationships: Isa Pasquiali & Alex Ruiz
Series: Isa TKM/TK+ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921240





	1. Vamos a vivir

**Author's Note:**

> Nota de quando comecei a escrever essa história em 2016. Estou fazendo outra duas fics ao mesmo tempo dessa, mas tenho script planejado já e prometo que vou terminá-la assim que possível:
> 
> Decidi começar o primeiro capítulo com essa música porque enquanto desenvolvia minhas ideias me deparei com material relacionado à despedida de de Isa tk+. Isso me entristeceu muito e essa canção nos trás uma mensagem de esperança, que inclusive Mari, nossa querida Isa, fez questão de expressar quando Isa Tk+ acabou. "Isa acabou, mas a vida continua." E nossa eterna estrela do Bravo estará para sempre em nossos corações e continuará conquistando gerações de fãs. Então vamos viver, que o futuro já está aqui! ♥
> 
> Isa tk+ e seus personagens não me pertencem. Deixo os créditos à Nickelodeon Latin America.
> 
> *Essa história também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

Te llevo en mi corazón

En cada dia nuevo me haces sonreir

Tu sabes que soy para ti

Y yo se que eres para mi

Me inspiras en cada canción

Y junto a ti la vida es mucho mas feliz

Tu sabes que soy para ti

Y yo se que soy para ti

Vamos que todo nos sale mejor

Cuando un amigo nos da el corazón

Te acompañará

Siempre estará

Que bueno es el camino de a dos

Vamos a vivir ese porvenir

Que vengan mas amigos

Que el futuro ya esta aqui

Vamos a vivir ese porvenir

Que vengan mas amigos

Que el futuro ya esta aqui

Ya sé que soy la mejor

Y tengo el chico mas hermoso del lugar

Que poco que cuesta soñar

És mio y de nadie mas

Vamos que todo nos sale mejor

Cuando un amigo nos da el corazón

Te acompañara

Siempre estará

Que bueno es el camino de a dos

Vamos a vivir ese porvenir

Que vengan mas amigos

Que el futuro ya esta aqui

Vamos a vivir ese porvenir

Que vengan mas amigos

Que el futuro ya esta aqui

Vamos que todo nos sale mejor

Cuando un amigo nos da el corazon

Te acompañará

Siempre estará

Que bueno es el camino de a dos

Vamos a vivir ese porvenir

Que vengan mas amigos

Que el futuro ya esta aqui

Vamos a vivir ese porvenir

Que vengan mas amigos

Que el futuro ya esta aqui

Gritos, aplausos e assobios podiam ser ouvidos ao fim da última canção daquela turnê. Com o sorriso mais lindo do mundo, Isa tomou a frente do grupo para se despedir dos fãs orientais.

\- Que bom que vocês gostaram – a estrela falou sobre mais gritos e aplausos – Mas não pensem que acabou, não, não. Eu juro juradinho que essa é só uma de muitas das nossas turnês. Foi muito bom estar com vocês, ainda que eu não entenda muito de japonês – falou sorrindo – Nós amamos vocês e agradecemos muito por terem vindo nos ver.

O restante do grupo observava contente o carisma e a facilidade de Isa em lidar com o público, enquanto um intérprete traduzia para aqueles, quase todos, que não entendiam espanhol. Minutos mais tarde estavam todos novamente acomodados no hotel, do qual partiriam dali a algumas horas pela manhã.

\- Ai, Gordinha, que turnê mais emocionante!!

\- Foi, Miisa!

\- Tic tic tic, uumá!! – As duas dançaram juntas enquanto andavam pelos corredores.

\- Nossos dias aqui acabaram e a gente não descobriu se eles enxergam pela metade – a ruiva comentou enquanto as duas riam.

\- Nós enxergamos muito bem, senhorita Linda e senhorita Isa – um dos funcionários poliglotas do hotel respondeu quando se encontraram no corredor de repente – Não precisam ficar com essas caras assustadas – ele riu – Estamos acostumados com essas perguntas estranhas. E pelo que conheci das duas, além de grandes cantoras são excelentes pessoas e certamente não tiveram má intenção. Perguntem o que quiserem, vamos.

\- Não... Senhor, Hikaru. Por hora nós não temos mais perguntas – Isa respondeu sorrindo simpaticamente.

\- Tudo bem então. Espero que aproveitem bem o fim de sua estadia e que tenham gostado de nossas instalações.

\- É claro que sim. Nós adoramos, de verdade – Isa falou antes do senhor japonês se despedir e seguir caminho.

\- Miisa, eu vou pro quarto dormir porque esse último show foi tão emocionante que cansou até meu coraçãozinho – Linda riu.

\- Não vai encontrar com o Rey?

\- A gente já se encontrou antes de eu encontrar você. Ele fica cada dia mais fofo – disse com um olhar sonhador – E você vai encontrar com o Alex?

\- Vou sim, amiga!! – Isa saltitou de alegria – Vamos ficar um tempinho lá em cima juntos.

As duas garotas trocaram sorrisos cúmplices e Linda se despediu.

— Então eu vou indo, a gente se vê daqui a pouco.

Isa pensou em pegar o elevador, mas se decidiu pelas escadas que estariam mais vazias. Mesmo sendo tarde, sabia que havia fãs perambulando pelo hotel e não queria encontrar ninguém a não ser Alex. Subiu os dois andares que a separavam da área de descanso no topo. Um grande espaço que estaria vazio se não fosse pelas mesas e cadeiras de um lado e redes espalhadas do outro. Grandes janelas de vidro adornavam as paredes, oferecendo uma visão linda da cidade durante qualquer momento do dia. Mas estava tudo escuro, completamente escuro, e se não fosse pela iluminação vinda das escadas, Isa se sentiria num filme de terror.

— A-Alex...? – Chamou apreensiva.

Escutou barulho e se sentiu gelar por dentro. Tranqüilizou-se ao reconhecer os passos de Alex em sua direção, mas ainda estremeceu quando ele segurou suas mãos de repente.

— É difícil me ver nesse escuro, né? – Ele começou enquanto entrelaçava seus dedos – Mas eu te vejo até nos meus sonhos, Paixão – ele sussurrou quando já a havia puxado para dentro do cômodo escuro.

Trocaram um sorriso já de olhos fechados e seus lábios se tocaram por uma eternidade. Sem ninguém para interrompê-los, sem nada para lhes causar problemas. Quando se separaram era até difícil lembrar que fazia frio naquela noite. Sentaram-se juntos numa rede bem próxima a uma das janelas entreabertas e Alex a abraçou, protegendo-a de qualquer possibilidade de frio.

— Acabou mais uma das nossas turnês...

— É – ela respondeu com um sorriso de puro contentamento – Ai, Alex... Mas também é sempre tão triste. E os fãs devem ficar tão tristes...

— Shhh... Não pensa nisso. Pensa nas coisas emocionantes que a gente viveu, nos fãs que ficaram tão felizes por conhecer a gente, e que podemos voltar um dia – ele falava enquanto acariciava seu cabelo.

— É verdade... Aquela turnê... – ela começou sem jeito – No Brasil, que você me beijou de repente depois que a gente cantou Para Mi. Eu não esperava, não mesmo. Aquilo foi tão bonito Cuti Cuti!

— Eu nunca vou esquecer sua cara de surpresa e seu sorriso depois – ele riu – E os fãs tavam pedindo.

— Não vai dizer que me beijou só por isso que eu não acredito. Foi a desculpa – ela sorriu.

— Você tá certa, foi mesmo... Porque na verdade eu queria te dar mil beijos naquele momento, não só aquele – confessou antes de beijá-la de novo por longos segundos.

— Você não pode resistir a sua Paixão!! – Isa brincou com seu apelido do chat, ouvindo Alex rir junto com ela e abraçá-la mais apertado.

\- Você lembra do que o senhor Hikaru falou? Do pássaro que trás sorte? Aquele que se você fizer mil origamis dele você recupera a saúde ou realiza um sonho?

\- Me lembro, o que chama Tsuru.

\- Olha, pra quem não sabe nada de japonês, até que a gente tá gravando bem os nomes. Bom, Isa... Eu não tenho mais nenhum sonho pra realizar... Porque nós nos formamos no Bravo...

\- Nhai, nhai, nhai, nhai, nhai! Foi sim! – Isa imitou com perfeição a diretora Violeta Marindo, ou Tamarindo, como chamavam, fazendo os dois caírem numa nova gargalhada.

— Bom... Nós conseguimos alavancar nossas carreiras juntos, tá tudo bem com quem a gente ama... E eu tenho você. Se eu tenho mais algum sonho é ficar com você pro resto da vida.

— Ai, que lindo, meu Alex! – Isa falou com os olhos marejados antes de beijá-lo demoradamente no rosto.

— Então eu fiz isso pra você. Como mais uma lembrança da nossa turnê, dos nossos sonhos, daqui do Japão... E do nosso amor – Alex lhe estendeu um tsuku dobrado em papel cor de rosa clarinho – O senhor Hikaru me ensinou a fazer. Difícil esse. Levei quase uma hora da primeira vez.

— Alex, que bonito!! – Ela falou admirando o presente em suas mãos – E que coincidência... Eu também tenho um presente pra você. Pra ser uma lembrança daqui, da nossa turnê, de todos os nossos sonhos, e do nosso amor.

Alex tomou em suas mãos surpreso o tsuku dobrado com papel azul turquesa.

— Finalmente a gente aprendeu telepatia.

— Ai, Alex... Você sabe que isso não existe. Será que existe...? Você gostou?

— É claro que adorei, minha Isa – disse docemente ao abraçá-la outra vez e beijar os cabelos escuros.

— Agora a gente vai ter que fazer os outros 998 desses? – Ela perguntou divertidamente.

— Não acho que a gente tenha espaço pra guardar tudo isso, mas... Eu tenho certeza que só esses que temos nas mãos vão trazer muita sorte. Sabia que esse pássaro não simboliza só sorte e saúde? Quando você dá um origami desses pra alguém também quer dizer... Amor. Significa que você sente o mais puro, sincero e profundo amor por aquela pessoa, por isso não se dá um desse pra todo mundo.

— Você andou estudando mesmo o Japão no tempo livre, né?

— Foi... – Alex sorriu – E não é só isso. Você sabia que tem três jeitos diferentes de dizer eu te amo aqui? Se você diz eu te amo você fala _daisuke_. Se você diz pra pessoa que você mais gosta, que mais ama, muito mais do que as outras, você fala _aishiteru_. Aishiteru, minha Isa – ela falou baixinho antes de lhe dar um selinho – E se você diz pra pessoa com quem você quer passar o resto da vida, você fala _koishiteru_. Koishiteru, Isa.

Isa fechou os olhos quando se uniram novamente, enquanto mil lembranças, uma mais doce que a outra, passavam por sua cabeça. Ela quase podia escutar os dois cantando Para Mi naquela turnê em que Alex a surpreendera no fim da canção. Embora estivessem de olhos fechados, sabiam o quanto aquele momento devia parecer mágico. Um manto de estrelas pintava o céu naquela noite e os raios de uma lua brilhante entravam pela janela. Mas como nada, ou quase nada, dura para sempre, como era de costume, algo ou alguém sempre tinha que interrompê-los em algum momento.

— Isa Pasquali! Alex Ruiz!

Os dois separaram-se lentamente e se olharam ao escutarem a voz de Zafira ecoar pelo local, e fitaram a porta, onde podiam ver a silhueta da mulher loura destacada contra a direção das escadas.

— Eu sei que estão aí dentro... – ela começou – Eu sei que devem querer ficar juntos um tempinho, mas temos que viajar em algumas horas, deveriam estar dormindo. Poderão ficar lado a lado no avião.

Ela parou de falar ao ver os dois aparecerem de mãos dadas perto dela.

— Até que enfim. Vamos. Há alguns fãs lá embaixo. Vamos falar com eles e vamos pra cama. Espero que ainda tenha sobrado um pouquinho de energia em vocês dois, porque a deles é infinita, e alguns são crianças.

— Claro, claro que sim, Zafira. Como a gente ia deixar eles de lado mesmo estando cansados? – Isa lhe disse.

— Então... Vamo lá – Alex a puxou pela mão enquanto desciam a escadaria atrás de Zafira.

Chegando ao hall de entrada do hotel foram recepcionados com um pequeno grupo de fãs, que ia de bebês até alguns adultos, quase todos eles repetindo “Isa e Alex” quando os viram. O intérprete estava por perto para permitir que se comunicassem enquanto davam autógrafos e tiravam fotos e mais fotos, e após meia hora os três estavam novamente no andar de cima, dessa vez seguindo para os quartos.

— Eu vou deixar vocês aqui. Mas quero os dois dormindo e bem adormecidos em menos de dez minutos, eu vou verificar, hein? Vou perguntar pra Linda e pro Rei se estão nos seus quartos. Boa noite – a loura se despediu com um sorriso.

Quando ela desapareceu atrás de uma das portas, Alex tomou novamente as mãos de sua amada estrela e trocaram um olhar cheio de carinho.

— Boa noite, Isa. A gente se vê mais tarde.

— Boa noite, Alex – ela respondeu beijando a medalhinha azul que os dois continuavam a usar o tempo todo, e Alex fez o mesmo, antes de beijar sua testa e seus lábios, e depois seguir para seu próprio quarto.

Isa não se conteve, dando saltos de alegria por tudo que vivera com ele nos últimos minutos e finalmente entrou em seu quarto, encontrando Linda, já pronta para dormir, sentada na cama, a encarando com um olhar interrogativo.

— E então, amiga?! Eu sei que você já me conta todos os momentos de vocês juntos, mas tem que me contar esse também! – A gordinha falava empolgada, batendo na cama, para que Isa sentasse ao seu lado – Como foi ficar juntinho do Alex sob as estrelas da terra do sol nascente?

— Foi lindo, Linda!!

As duas caíram numa gargalhada de pura felicidade, antes de Isa se preparar para dormir enquanto lhe contava desde seu encontro com Alex até o encontro com os fãs e como se despediram na porta do quarto.

— Vai ser tão emocionante agora a gente fazer uma turnê em casa – Linda falou.

— É mesmo, Gordinha... Pensando bem, faz tempo que a gente não aparece na Venezuela.

As duas encerraram a conversa no instante em que o celular de Linda tocou com o número de Zafira, e a ruiva atendeu.

— Ah, a Isa? Tá dormindo sim. Tá dormindo, eu juro Zafira. Chegou tão cansada que nem me contou onde esteve. Tá aqui caidinha dormindo na cama. Eu já vou dormir também. Boa noite! – Ela terminou, desligando.

As duas morreram de rir e após cinco minutos de uma mini guerra de travesseiros, de fato foram dormir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Tengo tu amor


	2. Tengo tu amor

Si tengo tu amor

Todo es mucho mas feliz

Y aunque estemos lejos

Cada instante pienso en ti

No estoy triste porque tuve que partir

Si estas en mi

Voy a conocer

Todo lo que imaginé

Todos esos sueños

Que a tu lado dibuje

Y recuerdo besos que voy a extrañar

Reirnos en cualquier lugar y hablar

Sin dejarnos de mirar

Y nuestro amor

Ya se no termino

Esta guardado aqui en mi corazón

Tu amor no termino

Se asoma a mi ventana cuando sale el sol

Y me acompaña donde quiera que yo voy

Nuestro amor!

Si tengo tu amor

Todo es mucho mas feliz

Y aunque estemos lejos

Cada instante pienso en ti

Y recuerdo besos que voy a extrañar

Reirnos en cualquier lugar y hablar

Sin dejarnos de mirar

Y nuestro amor

Ya se no termino

Esta guardado aqui en mi corazón

Tu amor no termino

Se asoma a mi ventana cuando sale el sol

Y me acompaña donde quiera que yo voy

— Oi, oi, oi! – Isa repetia com um sorriso imenso ao cumprimentar os fãs aglomerados no aeroporto.

— Isa, quanto tempo você vai ficar?

— Isa, pra onde vão quando acabar essa turnê?

Essas foram apenas duas das várias perguntas que escutaram enquanto tiravam fotos e davam autógrafos.

— Bom, nem todas essas nós podemos responder agora – Zafira se apressou em esclarecer – Mas em breve poderemos dizer a vocês. Por enquanto esperamos que todos possam nos ver na nova turnê em breve.

Após meia hora finalmente estavam em um ônibus que os levaria até a Pizzaria Pasquali.

— Linda, mas que emocionante!!! – Rey exclamava – Uma fila de fãs nos esperando!! E apesar de amarem tanto a Isa, eles também nos amam, minha Gordinha!!

— Sim, é sim!! – A ruiva respondia animadíssima.

— Tiraram um monte de fotos do meu topete!!

Alex e Isa desataram a rir, mais ainda da risada de Linda que do comentário de Rey.

— Deixa esse topete de cimento pra lá. O que me interessa agora é ficar com você o mais pertinho possível até a gente chegar – Alex lhe disse ao abraçá-la e beijar seus cabelos.

Isa sorriu aconchegando-se melhor a ele, ficando o mais perto e abraçada possível.

— Ai, Alex... Eu adoro ouvir seu coração assim. Me lembra daquela vez... Apesar de eu ter tido febre, frio, dor, medo... Você afastou tudo isso. E acho que nunca dormi tão bem na minha vida como naquela noite – ela disse baixinho de olhos fechados com o sorriso ainda brincando em seus lábios.

Alex sorriu, um enorme sorriso.

— Isa... E o seu coração? Ainda bate no mesmo ritmo que o meu? Como naquela noite?

— Sempre vai bater, meu Cuti cuti. Sempre! – Ela respondeu abrindo os lindos olhos verdes para olhá-lo.

Em seguida ela ergueu-se um pouco na cadeira fofa do ônibus, aproximando-se lentamente enquanto os dois pares de olhos se fechavam, e no momento seguinte seus lábios estavam colados um no outro. Mais uma vez o mundo em volta desapareceu. O abraço se intensificou, se estava frio naquela manhã eles jamais viriam a descobrir, as mãos de Isa aqueciam seus ombros, as dele a abraçavam e afagavam os longos fios de cabelo, e os dois agradeciam imensamente por estarem nas últimas cadeiras do ônibus não muito cheio. Um segundo a mais e teriam sido interrompidos se já não tivessem se separado. Respiravam ofegantes quando o celular de Isa tocou. Era o toque de Marina.

— O que será que a Marina quer? A gente tá quase chegando.

— Atende, meu amor. Pode ser importante.

Isa o olhou um pouco surpresa e os dois trocaram um sorriso e um olhar que derrubaria montanhas. Era raro Alex chamá-la daquele jeito, mas ela amava. Ainda sorrindo e sem desviar seu olhar, ela atendeu.

— Oi, Marina. A gente tá quase chegando, sua desesperada – ela falou agora rindo.

— Isa, eu sei!! É que eu to com muita saudade da minha irmãzinha! Não é todo dia que sua irmã mais nova vai fazer um monte de turnês e ainda passar um mês do outro lado do mundo. E eu tô muito ansiosa! Preciso te contar uma coisa!

— O que, Marina?! O que?! – Isa exclamou, vendo Alex esboçar um olhar também curioso e surpreso – Me conta logo! Assim eu também endoido.

— Ah, não! Você vai vir pra pizzaria primeiro. Nós fechamos pra receber só vocês hoje. Quando chegar aqui eu te conto. E vem bem depressa porque senão o Marquinhos vai ficar maluco, ele ta louquinho pra saber.

— Ah, não, Marina!! Assim não vale. Agora quem vai ficar doida de curiosidade sou eu – reclamou – O que foi? Você foi promovida? O Clavati te deu algum super presente?! Reformaram a pizzaria?! O Perigo arrumou uma namorada?! O que foi?!

Por um segundo Isa apenas escutou Marina rir.

— Tô te esperando, Isa – e desligou.

Isa ficou um instante boquiaberta e chateada, mas sua curiosidade era mais forte que tudo isso, e finalmente afastou o telefone do ouvido e o guardou.

— Ela não te contou mesmo? – Alex questionou.

— Não! – Isa disse irritada.

— Calma, a gente já vai chegar e ela vai dizer. Não é possível que a Marina vá deixar a gente comer pizza morrendo de curiosidade assim.

— Eu também espero, Alex.

— Miisa – Linda a chamou – Vou roubar ela de você um pouquinho, Alex – a gordinha sorriu simpaticamente quando sentou-se com Isa nas cadeiras ao lado.

Alex morria de rir sozinho ao ver a cara convencida de Rey no espelho que segurava enquanto penteava o topete duas cadeiras à frente.

— E então, Isa? A Marina tem novidades pra você? Desculpa, mas eu te ouvi.

— Pra todos nós, Linda. Ela não quis dizer de jeito nenhum pelo telefone. Disse que só ia falar quando todo mundo chegasse na pizzaria.

As duas suspiraram frustradas por não conseguirem imaginar do que se tratava, mas menos de cinco minutos depois, já estavam entrando na pizzaria junto com Zafira, enquanto eram recebidos com uma verdadeira festa. Alex e Isa quase foram derrubados por Marquinhos e Rosário, que se jogaram para abraçá-los, eles estavam ficando enormes! E finalmente Marquinhos estava mais alto que a namorada. Depois Miki e Carlinhos quase fizeram o mesmo com o casal e com Rey e Linda. As gêmeas, também presentes, ficaram incrivelmente felizes por revê-los depois de tanto tempo. Depois de tudo isso cada um dos recém-chegados ainda ficaram presos por não menos que cinco minutos nos afagos desesperados de saudades de seus respectivos pais. Isa morria de rir ao ser abraçada ao mesmo tempo por Antônio, Carminha, Júlio e Jennifer. Era uma daqueles momentos felizes como poucos em sua vida, embora estivessem sendo muitos desde que se formara no Bravo quase três anos atrás. Marina ainda tomou mais dois minutos paparicando a irmã mais nova.

— Bom, já que tão todos aqui... – ela sorriu segurando a mão de um Raul Clavati que parecia mais feliz e orgulhoso que nunca – E nossas famílias também, e amigos... A gente tem um presente que vai revelar a notícia que nós temos pra dar a vocês.

— Nós queremos que a Isa e o Marquinhos abram o presente – Raul falou ao colocar uma caixa decorada em cima de uma das mesas – Os pais da minha amada esposa já sabem, seus biológicos sabem, Isa. Mas eu garanto que todos eles só souberam ontem, então é apenas um dia de diferença. O restante de vocês todos deve saber.

Os dois irmãos se olharam interrogativamente e seguiram até a caixa, a abrindo juntos. Quando finalmente conseguiram visualizar o conteúdo, ficaram ambos boquiabertos e sem ação olhando para Marina e Raul.

— E então, Isa? Marquinhos? – Carminha perguntou, agitada.

— Vamos, digam logo o que acharam! – Antônio pedia.

— Olha só! – Ela respondeu, puxando uma roupinha bege de bebê de dentro da caixa.

— Mamadeiras?! Chupetas?! – Marquinhos falava impressionado ao também tirar os objetos da caixa.

O silêncio se seguiu enquanto todos assimilavam a notícia.

— Marina! – Isa abriu um enorme sorriso – É sério?!

— Por que tem tudo duplicado? – Marquinhos perguntou – Duas roupinhas, duas chupetas, duas mamadeiras, dois pacotes de frauda... Espera aí!!

— É isso mesmo! – Marina confirmou com a maior felicidade possível.

Se fosse tarde da noite, todos iriam parar na cadeia, porque a pizzaria se transformou numa algazarra geral. Levaram mais de vinte minutos para que todos estivessem mais calmos e comendo pizza.

— As roupinhas, como vocês dois puderam ver são brancas e beje. Ainda não sabemos se temos dois meninos, duas meninas, é muito cedo – Marina explicava a Isa e Marquinhos.

— Ai! Eu vou ser titia, Linda!!! – Isa exclamava quase chorando de felicidade para a amiga ao seu lado.

— Ai, que notícia mais fabulifantástica, amiga!! – Ela respondeu.

— Espero que sejam dois meninos. Eu amo vocês, mas não já acham que tem muitas mulheres nessa casa? – Marquinhos brincou, fazendo os demais rirem.

— Mas sendo meninos, meninas ou os dois, com certeza vão ser muito fofos!! – Rosário disse.

— Mas se forem meninos não deixa o Rey chegar perto deles não, hein? Imagina só o que vai acontecer se o Rey inventar de pentear os dois – Alex comentou, arrancando novas gargalhadas dos outros.

— Você diz isso porque morre de inveja do meu topete. Se esses bebês forem meninos, quando aprenderem a falar a primeira coisa que vão me pedir é o segredo de um bom topete.

— Mas não vão mesmo, Rey – Carlinhos disse – Eles vão levar pelo menos dois anos desenvolvendo a fala pra poderem perguntar uma coisa dessas.

— A gente sabe, Carlinhos – Miki respondeu – Ignora esse topete de plástico.

— Miki, você é outro invejoso.

— Não mesmo.

— Nossos namorados são tão lindos! – As gêmeas falaram e suspiraram juntas.

— E os sobrinhos da Isa vão ser repetidos como nós, Norma!

— Mas se forem um casal vão ser copiados, mas ainda muito fofos!

— Meninos, sei que ainda é de manhã, mas lembrem que é melhor dormir cedo hoje – Stela apareceu de repente.

— Stela tem razão – ouviram Zafira falar de algum lugar da pizzaria.

— É verdade – Jennifer e Júlio se aproximaram – Devem estar muito cansados da viagem – ela dizia enquanto alisava os cabelos de Isa e as duas trocavam um sorriso.

— É muito bom ver você de novo, minha filha – Júlio falava com os olhos marejados de felicidade, também sorrindo para Isa.

— Linda, vem ficar um pouco com a gente!

— Já vou mamãe!

— Rey, vamos comer juntos um pouco também.

— Tudo bem, papai.

— Oh! Rey, meu netinho querido!!

— Vovó!!

Foi quase cômico os dois correndo para se abraçarem. Rey era tão parecido com a avó que Linda já chegara a comentar com Isa que pensava que eles podiam ser clones. E poucas vezes na vida Isa se lembrava de ter rido tanto.

******

— Por que ta assim tristinho, Alex – a morena perguntou quando emoldurou o rosto dele com as mãos e o encarou.

— Depois de tanto tempo tão mais perto de você, a gente vai ter que se separar de novo. Nossos quartos aqui ficam bem mais longe e tem bem mais gente por perto. Embora eu me sinta feliz da gente ver nossas famílias de novo.

— Ah, não fica assim... – Isa dizia afagando sua bochecha – Eu também to triste por isso, mas... Você tem que pensar que vamos aproveitar nossas famílias mais uma vez depois de tanto tempo e que logo vai amanhecer e nós vamos nos encontrar de novo. E amanhã vamos conhecer a casa da Marina e do Raul, e dos meus sobrinhos que ainda vão nascer! – Exclamou feliz.

Alex sorriu e estendeu a mão para pôr os longos fios de cabelo da namorada atrás de suas orelhas.

— Você é meu raio de sol, Isa. É incrível como você me faz sorrir assim nos momentos felizes, nos tristes, nos complicados, em todos!

— Isso é porque eu te amo muito, meu Cuti cuti – ela lhe disse com um olhar de derreter qualquer coração.

— Se lembra que uma vez eu te disse que você tem um coraçãozinho doce? Que nem algodão doce?

— Uhum – ela assentiu.

— O meu deve ser um picolé, porque ele acabou de derreter com esse seu sorriso.

— Ai, Alex!

— Isa, eu só quero te pedir uma coisa antes da gente ir pra casa. Me dá um beijinho – sussurrou para ela.

— Nem precisa me pedir – ela falou docemente.

E se beijaram novamente, abraçados e envolvidos pelo silêncio que tomava conta do clube do terraço naquele momento. Um daqueles momentos que seriam lembrados para sempre, até em seus sonhos. Batidas na porta os fizeram se afastar contra a vontade. Ainda de olhos fechados trocaram um sorriso.

— Eu te amo – Alex falou baixinho ao segurar seu rosto com as mãos e beijar sua bochecha.

— Eu também te amo, meu Alex – Isa respondeu no mesmo tom ao unir suas mãos e beijá-las.

— Isa! – Marquinhos chamou – Você ta aí? Vamos logo pra casa. Tô te esperando nas escadas!

O casal trocou um último olhar e um selinho rápido antes de deixarem o lugar de mãos dadas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Vamos a meternos en problemas


	3. Vamos a meternos en problemas

Hay que avanzar, hay que seguir

Para saber que pasa hay que dejarse ir

Se trata de vivir

Vayamos tras los sueños por cumplir

Hay que buscar algo mejor

Y desafiar las reglas con el corazon

Y si confiamos en las cosas que sonamos

Seguro que esta vez el viento esta a nuestro favor

Vamos a meternos en problemas

Y que sea nuestro lema

Si buscarmos diversión

Ohhh

Hay que salir, hay que intentar

Y que no importe tanto si algo sale mal

Yo te quiero invitar

Y si vienes conmigo somos mas

Hay que buscar la solucion

Y desafiar las reglas con el corazon

Y si confiamos en las cosas que sonamos

Seguro que esta vez el viento esta a nuetro favor

Vamos a meternos en problemas

Y que sea nuestro lema

Si buscarmos diversión

\- Faz tempo que a gente não sai assim, né? – Alex comentou feliz enquanto passeavam pelo centro comercial após saírem da lanchonete.

\- É! Ainda bem que nos deram um tempo de folga pra descansar das últimas turnês. Olha, Alex. Parece que terminaram aquelas construções enquanto estivemos fora... O que eram mesmo?

\- Minha mãe comentou sobre isso ontem. Ela disse que são repúblicas pra estudantes que vem de outras cidades, de outros lugares... Ou que precisam passar a noite quando tão fazendo alguma coisa pelas redondezas. Só não sei porquê dois prédios iguaizinhos e separados, um de cada lado da rua.

Os dois se ocuparam olhando os dois edifícios por mais alguns minutos e voltaram a caminhar.

\- Melhor a gente apertar o passo, Alex. Olha só as nuvens. Se essa chuva pegar a gente vamos ter que ir de barco pra casa.

\- É mesmo... Será que aquela gente toda junta ali no fim da rua tá querendo... Fugir da chuva que nem a gente...? – Ele perguntou desconfiado.

\- Nossa. É mesmo, que estranho. Tão todos ali, mas... Todos parados...

Os dois se entreolharam, apertaram as mãos e prepararam-se para correr porque certamente aquilo era o que temiam. Não costumavam nem gostavam de fugir dos fãs, por maior que fosse o número deles, mas no mínimo precisavam encontrar um bom abrigo até a chuva passar ou diminuir, porque já podiam sentir as primeiras gotas frias caindo sobre eles. E assim fizeram.

\- ISA!!!!!

\- ALEX!!!!

Correram com tanta pressa ao ouvirem seus nomes que nem pensaram em entrar na lanchonete de novo, precisavam ao menos atrair seus perseguidores para um lugar coberto. Mas não foram rápidos o suficiente e parecia que os fãs haviam feito um mutirão para encontrá-los quando chegassem na Venezuela, porque nunca haviam visto tantos juntos na rua. Acabaram correndo sem rumo e começavam ao se preocupar por não estarem reconhecendo as ruas por onde passavam. Apesar de terem nascido e vivido tantos anos ali tinham que admitir que não conheciam todos os lugares da cidade de Caracas. Enfim foram alcançados e não lhes restou opção senão tentarem se esconder embaixo da maior marquise que encontraram. De jeito nenhum os fãs se importavam com a chuva que começava a cair, e por sorte ainda estava fraca. O casal se rendeu. Gostavam dos fãs, do fundo do coração, e os receberam com um grande sorriso para longos minutos de fotos, autógrafos e perguntas. Quando se viram sozinhos de novo perceberam o problema em que haviam se metido.

\- Alex... Onde exatamente nós estamos?

\- Acho que a gente correu demais, né?

\- Logo vai entardecer e anoitecer, a gente tem que achar o caminho de volta! – Ela dizia nervosa.

\- Isa, fica calma, tá? A gente vai encontrar. Vai ficar tudo bem, eu te prometo – Alex lhe disse segurando seu rosto com as mãos e a olhando profundamente.

Aquele olhar que a fazia acreditar que eles podiam vencer o mundo juntos, e assentiu, fechando os olhos quando ele a abraçou e beijou seu rosto.

— A chuva tá ficando mais forte – o guitarrista comentou – Vem, vamos tentar algumas direções.

Puxando Isa pela mão, ele andou alguns metros à frente. Os dois tentavam se lembrar de que lado tinham vindo, mas sem muito sucesso. Só sabiam que estavam perdidos e perto das repúblicas sobre as quais haviam conversado.

— Espero que o pessoal que tá abrigado nesses dois prédios tenha um bom mapa, porque isso aqui é um labirinto – Alex disse.

— E agora?! Vamos ligar pra alguém – Isa puxou o celular, tentando escondê-lo da chuva, que já caía tão forte que os dois precisavam falar mais alto para escutar bem um ao outro e logo estariam ensopados.

Alex a puxou para um lugar coberto, outra marquise de uma das casas em volta, e esperou Isa falar alguma coisa.

— Alex... – ela choramingou – Não funciona! A chuva tá ficando muito forte, deve tá dando interferência.

— Calma, meu amor. Eu vou tentar, tá bom?

Alex tentou, não apenas uma, mas cinco vezes e o celular simplesmente não colaborava.

— Droga! – Ele falou espalmando a mão no rosto – Também não funciona... Isa, o melhor é a gente ficar aqui e esperar a chuva diminuir um pouco.

— Mas, Alex... Logo vai anoitecer!

— Calma, não é possível que não passe mais ninguém por aqui pra ajudar a gente antes disso.

— Com essa chuva? Todo mundo deve estar procurando um lugar pra se esconder.

— Isa, não se preocupa. Lembra daquela noite? Eu prometi que ia ficar tudo bem, e ficou. E vai ficar de novo – falou ao abraçá-la outra vez.

— Eu te amo, meu Cuti cuti.

— Eu também, minha vida.

Alex afagou os longos cabelos castanho escuros. Estava tentando deixá-la o mais calma e segura possível, mas também estava preocupado. Estava chovendo muito, estavam perdidos, os celulares não funcionavam, começava a ficar frio, os dois estavam começando a se molhar, e todas as pessoas do mundo pareciam ter desaparecido. Pareciam, porque Alex afrouxou o abraço ao ver alguém. Distante, mas alguém. Estava prestes a envolver Isa com seu casaco que vinha trazendo amarrado na cintura, mas tinha que correr.

— Alex, o que foi?

— Tem alguém ali, Isa! Olha, tá vendo?! Eu vou correr atrás dele, você fica aqui e me espera.

— Mas, Alex...

— Confia em mim? – Perguntou ao beijá-la.

Isa sorriu e assentiu, lhe dando outro selinho e vendo Alex sorrir também antes que saísse correndo. Isa o observou correr, e correr, e se distanciar, e provavelmente ficar ensopado com a chuva. E finalmente ele parecia ter alcançado quem quer que fosse. Mas a atenta e concentrada observação de Isa foi interrompida com o susto que levou ao sentir alguém tocar em seu ombro, e ela se virou para ver duas meninas mais ou menos da sua idade. Pareciam gêmeas, seus rostos e seus olhos azuis eram idênticos.

— O que faz aqui sozinha? – Perguntou uma menina loura.

— Tá tudo bem? – Perguntou a menina ruiva.

— Tá, é que... Meu namorado e eu nos perdemos. Não conhecemos bem essa lado da cidade. Ele viu alguém ali longe e saiu correndo pra ver se conseguimos informações. Ai, não to mais vendo ele – Isa lamentou enquanto procurava.

— Olha... Provavelmente seus celulares não tão funcionando com essa chuva, não é? Acontece aqui quando a chuva é muito forte. Olha, fica calma. Meu nome é Estrela. Essa ruiva é minha irmã mais nova, Sol. Nós somos gêmeas.

— Oi – Sol falou sorridente.

— O melhor é você se abrigar em algum lugar até essa chuva passar. Nós duas moramos na república nova, viemos de outra cidade e estamos estudando aqui perto. Você pode ficar com a gente até passar essa chuva e o celular funcionar.

— Mas e o Alex?

— Ele não pode ficar com a gente. Um dos lados é das meninas e o outro dos meninos. E ele sumiu até agora, nós também não estamos vendo ninguém onde você indicou. Os garotos já devem ter chamado ele pra o lado deles. Ele vai ficar bem, vai ver.

— É, o melhor é vir com a gente... – Sol parou de falar repentinamente – A propósito... Você disse Alex...? Espera! Nãaaao! Bem que eu tava te achando familiar!!

— É verdade!!! – Estrela exclmaou.

— Você é... Isa Pasquali?!! – As duas perguntaram juntas.

— Sim, sou eu – Isa respondeu sorrindo.

— Vamos depressa pra república, eu quero uma foto! – Sol saltitava, pouco se importando com o dilúvio que caía do céu e as poças de água no chão.

— Ai, para com isso, sua maluquinha – Estrela reclamou – Vai molhar a Isa e a gente.

— Meninas, eu tiro todas as fotos e dô todos os autógrafos que vocês quiserem, mas preciso encontrar meu Alex, por favor!!

— Isa, fica calma – a mais velha tornou a pedir – Primeiro você tem que se afastar desse temporal. Lá dentro a gente tenta ligar pros meninos.

Sem nenhuma opção melhor, Isa acabou aceitando e seguiu com as gêmeas para o edifício pintado em salmão, dando um longo olhar ao edifício verde claro do outro lado. Passaram por uma recepção e um longo corredor na entrada que terminava em uma sala grande com mesas, estantes, livros, como uma gigante biblioteca particular. Em volta várias portas de cores diferentes podiam ser vistas, deviam levar para as acomodações das garotas. Quando entraram só tiveram tempo de andar alguns metros até as meninas em volta perceberem a presença de Isa e novamente ela estava envolta por uma pequena multidão. Durante os dez minutos que conversou com elas e tudo mais seu coração encheu-se de felicidade e pode esquecer de sua angústia.

— Tá bom, garotas. A Isa precisa de ajudar. Vamos nos recompor e seremos gratas se alguém conseguir contatar o Aldo dos meninos.

— É, o Alex se perdeu também, ele pode estar lá – Isa disse com pesar.

— Alex?! Alex Ruiz?! Ele veio com você?! UAU!! Podemos vê-lo também?!

— Claro, claro que podem, eu também quero vê-lo! – Isa dizia com um sorriso, mas que durou poucos segundos – Mas temos que encontrá-lo primeiro.

******

— Cara, vocês praticamente me sequestraram! – Alex reclamou – Minha namorada ficou sozinha lá na chuva! Eu agradeço muito que queiram me ajudar, mas eu não posso deixar a Isa sozinha! E eu ainda perdi o casaco que ia dar pra ela se proteger da chuva.

— Escuta, eu vinha bem atrás de todos vocês, passei por esse lugar aí que você falou e não vi nenhuma menina lá, muito menos a que eu tô pensando que seja sua namorada. Acho que as garotas a levaram pro lado delas. A chuva deu interferência no sinal de novo, quando diminuir tentamos ligar e descobrir, mas tenho certeza que sua namorada tá com elas – o garoto moreno chamado Diogo lhe disse.

— Isa? – Dale falou surpreso – Então é você mesmo?! Alex Ruiz!

Dale era estrangeiro, por isso os cabelos dourados e a fisionomia diferente. O terceiro se chamava Wily, cabelo castanho e parecia ser o mais jovem. Alex não pode dizer mais nada, porque além dos três garotos que o haviam levado para dentro da república, uma euforia se formou do outro lado da porta em que estavam prestes a entrar depois de uma recepção e um longo corredor, e o músico pode ouvir seu nome ser repetido por várias vozes diferentes.

— Que história é essa que o Alex Ruiz tá aqui?! – Outro menino abriu a porta.

Alex pode perceber que o novo cômodo se tratava de uma biblioteca particular gigante para os estudantes hospedados. Estantes, livros, mesas, cadeiras e sofás. Ao longo da grande sala podia ver portas de cores diferentes que deveriam levar para as acomodações dos garotos.

— Gente! Gente! Espera! – Wily pediu – Sim, esse aqui é o Alex Ruiz. A gente encontrou ele em apuros lá fora. Os celulares não funcionam e precisamos ajudar o Alex. Primeiro vamos deixá-lo se recompor e depois precisamos descobrir se as meninas de fato estão com a Isa Pasquali lá do lado delas.

— A Isa Pasquali?! – Outro deles falou.

— Alex, pode cantar alguma das suas canções pra gente?

— Podemos tirar fotos?

— Posso sim, pessoal! Como não?! Vocês tão me ajudando – ele sorriu – Mas eu preciso saber onde tá a Isa.

******

Para mi eres un ángel

Que me viene a acompañar

Que bajo del cielo y su amor

Me quiso regalar

Para mi eres un día

Lleno de sol

Que le puso letra a mi vida

Con su corazón

Y esta canción pudo ser mejor

Pero no tengo palabras

Para poder decir te quiero

Te quiero, es mejor decir te quiero

Que nada

Isa cantava para as garotas sendo acompanhada por algumas delas que tocavam guitarra, violão e bateria. Descobriram que um dos cômodos do grande edifício era um tipo de estúdio onde podiam fazer música. Algumas das garotas tinham bandas.

No habrá em amor

Porque tu amor es el que solo quiero

No habrá em amor

Por que ya no te iras

No habrá em amor

Este es el verdadero

No habrá em amor

Em ningún lugar

******

Para mi eres el sueño

Que no esperaba soñar

Que toda mi vida cambio sin preguntar

Para mi eres la alegría y la razón

Que lleno de amor mis dias

Y mi corazón

Y esta canción pudo ser mejor

Pero no tengo palabras

Para poder decir te quiero

Te quiero, es mejor decir te quiero

Que nada

No habrá otro amor

Porque tu amor es el que solo quiero

No habrá otro amor

Porque ya no te iras

No habrá otro amor

Este es el verdadero

No habrá otro amor

En ningún lugar

Alex terminou a canção sob aplausos e exclamações de alegria. Havia um pequeno estúdio na república e alguns garotos tinham suas próprias bandas. Um deles havia lhe emprestado uma guitarra.

\- Como tocamos, Alex?

\- Você gostou?

\- Claro que sim! – Respondeu com sinceridade – Deu pra ver que vocês se dedicam muito e se continuarem assim vão bem longe.

\- Alex! – Um dos meninos entrou na sala de repente – Tentamos ligar de todos os telefones possíveis, não conseguimos contato com as meninas.

\- Então eu vou até lá! Tá ficando de noite, eu não posso ficar longe da Isa, e se ela tiver sozinha e perdida? E já deve ter um monte de gente maluca procurando por nós a essa hora.

Como se a natureza quisesse dramatizar seu desespero, um trovão forte pode ser ouvido do lado de fora. Alex ficou alguns segundos estático sentindo sua preocupação por Isa crescer.

\- Olha... Nós não podemos entrar no lado das meninas, no máximo você vai conseguir chegar na recepção. Você pode dormir aqui, e de manhã resolver tudo.

\- Não, eu não posso, Dale! Como eu vou dormir sem saber da Isa?

Alex não a deixaria. Se os garotos temiam, ele não se importava, iria atrás de Isa ainda que fugindo no meio da madrugada.

\- Vocês podem pelo menos me ensinar onde é que eu to e como a gente volta pro Centro Comercial daqui?

\- Isso aqui aprece um labirinto, Alex, é por isso que todo mundo se perder, quem conhece o lugar e quem não conhece também. Então não se sinta mal por isso – Diogo lhe disse – Eu também me perco todos os dias, mas tenho um mapa. Vou te mostrar como sair daqui depois que essa chuva acabar.

******

Isa recebeu com entusiasmo o abraço das meninas em volta quando terminou de cantar, mas sua felicidade logo esmoreceu.

\- O que foi, Isa?

\- É que...Tá anoitecendo e eu não tenho notícias do Alex. E agora tem esses trovões! Se ele tiver lá fora sozinho, com frio, perdido...?

\- Pessoal! – Outra garota entrou na sala – Isso aqui é de uma de vocês? Não é de nenhuma das garotas que tão lá fora.

Ficaram em silêncio, atestando que nenhuma reconhecia o casaco preto que a menina segurava, mas aquele casaco fez o coração de Isa pular.

\- Eu vou guardar, os garotos devem ter perdido lá fora.

\- Não! Espera! – Isa pediu – Esse casaco é do Alex... – ela falou ao receber a peça de roupa em suas mãos e abraçar-se a ela.

\- Isa, porque não dorme um pouco? Estamos tentando tudo pra conseguir ligar pra os meninos. Tenho certeza que tão com o Alex. E não se culpe por terem se perdido. As redondezas desse lugar parecem um labirinto, todas nós sempre nos perdemos de vez em quando, quando entramos ou saímos. Às vezes é até engraçado. Acho que precisa passar uns meses aqui pra isso parar de acontecer. Quando essa chuva parar vamos mostrar a você e ao Alex como sair daqui e chegar no Centro Comercial.

\- Ai, obrigada Estrela!

Minutos mais tarde Isa observava a chuva cair da janela do quarto das gêmeas. Cada quarto abrigava quatro meninas, mas no momento eram apenas as duas irmãs naquele. A Pasquali não queria dormir, sua mente só pensava em como sair dali e encontrar Alex e na bronca que levariam quando chegassem em casa. Tinha certeza que todos já os estavam procurando, deviam ter voltado pelo menos meia hora atrás. No final das contas, preferiu afastar tais pensamentos, ao menos por enquanto, e vestiu o casaco preto, achando graça ao ver que ficava enorme para ela, mas encolheu-se no canto da cama e aspirou o tecido, tinha o cheiro dele. Fechou os olhos e deixou sua mente vagar para àquela noite em que estavam perdidos na montanha. Febre, dor, medo, sede, frio... Alex afastara tudo isso, cuidando dela, imobilizando seu tornozelo machucado, lhe dando água da chuva, fazendo uma fogueira, tranquilizando-a o tempo todo, beijando seus cabelos, e a abraçando por toda a noite. Um sorriso se formou nos lábios de Isa quando ela acabou adormecendo ali.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Te regalo mi amor


	4. Te regalo mi amor

Cada sueño tiene distinto final  
Un momento para dejarse atrapar  
Y mil razones, Y mil razones  
Para irlo a buscar  
  
En tu sueño no me alcanzo a dibujar  
Cada uno busca su oportunidad  
Y te deseo, Y te deseo  
Que lo puedas lograr  
  
Y ahora creo que te pierdo en el camino  
Fuíste mi amor, mi amigo  
Y nunca de mi te iras  
  
Te regalo mi amor por el dia de hoy  
Y mañana volverá a empezar  
Porque tengo temor de sentir el dolor  
Y es por eso que no miro atrás  
Atrás Quedó Tu Amor (Atrás)  
Atrás Quedó Tu Amor (Atrás)  
Atrás Quedó Tu Amor  
  
Nuestros días que empezan  
Tiene algo de alegría y de tristeza  
Y este sueno de actuar quiero cunprir  
Pero tambien quiero verte siempre rir  
Y ahora sé que los completa mi alegría  
Fuíste mi amor, mi amiga  
Y nunca, nunca de mi te irás  
  
En tu sueño no me alcanzo a dibujar  
Cada uno busca su oportunidad  
Y te deseo, Y te deseo  
Que lo puedas lograr  
  
Y ahora creo que te pierdo en el camino  
Fuíste mi amor, mi amigo  
Y nunca de mi te iras  
  
Te regalo mi amor por el dia de hoy  
Y mañana volveré a empezar  
Porque tengo temor de sentir el dolor  
Y es por eso que no miro atrás  
  
Te regalo mi amor por el dia de hoy  
Y mañana volveré a empezar  
Porque tengo temor de sentir el dolor  
Y es por eso que no miro atrás  
Atrás Quedó Tu Amor (Atrás)  
Atrás Quedó Tu Amor (Atrás)  
Atrás Quedó Tu Amor

Linda e Rey terminaram de cantar sobre aplausos e exclamações de alegria, que se intensificaram bem mais quando os dois sorriram um para o outro e trocaram um selinho ao final da música. A lanchonete onde estavam tinha um espaço reservado para músicos e um karaokê. Os dois haviam sido convidados a cantar depois de lancharem, até mesmo porque não haviam resistido aos pedidos dos fãs. Em seguida circularam pelo lugar tirando fotos e distribuindo alguns autógrafos. Durante esse momento não puderam evitar ouvir a conversa de uma das atendentes ao telefone. Era uma garota jovem, provavelmente ainda uma estudante.

\- Uma novata? Sério? Como ela é? Cabelo longo e escuro, olhos verdes... Bem simpática. Ah... Vocês a estão ajudando... Espero que se resolva. Chego aí mais tarde.

O jovem casal de estrelas finalmente deixou a lanchonete e caminhou pela rua, usando seus capuzes e um grande guarda-chuva para se protegerem do temporal que começava a cair.

\- Rey, você ouviu...?

\- Ouvi, Linda... Parecia até que ela tava descrevendo a Isa.

\- Ai, Rey! – A gordinha ficou angustiada de repente – Rey, a Isa e o Alex foram pra perto daquelas repúblicas novas de estudantes... E se aconteceu alguma coisa?!

\- Linda, não pode ser... Não viu que a atendente só falou de uma garota? Se fossem eles, porque o Alex não estaria com ela?

O olhar de Linda vagou perdido por um instante, até que assentiu positivamente com a cabeça.

\- Você tem razão...

\- Minha Gordilinda... Isso não é uma chuva, é um dilúvio... Vamos pegar um táxi pra casa, mas primeiro...! Vamos no meu salão de beleza favorito que fica bem aqui ao lado, porque essa umidade tá destruindo o meu topete! Eu quero que ele fique sempre perfeito pra minha gordinha.

Linda morreu de rir, depois o beijou no rosto.

\- Tá bom, Rey do meu coração. 

Os dois entraram e rapidamente Rey cumpriu sua missão topetuda, mas quando saíam paralisaram na porta.

\- Um cara perdido? Preocupado com a namorada? Vocês tão ajudando ele? Sério que ele tem um daqueles cordões que se dividem? Deve gostar muito mesmo dela. Eu chego aí mais tarde.

\- Rey... Você ouviu o que garoto ajudante daqui disse?

\- Sim, Linda!

\- Parece o Alex! – Os dois falaram um para o outro.

\- Linda, não fica nervosa. Deve ser só uma coincidência. Vamos pegar o táxi e no caminho a gente tenta ligar pra eles. Até porque se precisarem de ajuda, é melhor chamarmos alguém, porque se estiverem onde estamos pensando não conhecemos aquele lugar. Foi quase todo terminado de construir quando estávamos fora.

\- Tá bom! Mas vamos depressa! Olha, um táxi vazio!

******

\- Isso, isso aí... – Alex sussurrava para si mesmo enquanto saía na ponta dos pés do quarto dos três garotos que o haviam ajudado.

Cada quarto acomodava quatro estudantes, e no momento só havia eles três naquele. Haviam ido todos para o quarto depois de Alex cantar e agora estavam os três dormindo. Contudo, Alex tinha outro problema, não encontraria o caminho vazio. Mas decidiria o que fazer quando chegasse na grande sala. Andou o mais silenciosamente de que era capaz enquanto se esgueirava para o mesmo lugar por onde havia entrado uma hora atrás.

\- Sorte! Sorte! Eu preciso de sorte! – Murmurava para si mesmo ao entrar na sala.

Arregalou os olhos ao vê-la vazia. Apenas um dos garotos andava por ali escolhendo um monte de livros. Alex sentiu uma mistura de felicidade e saudade ao se lembrar de Carlinhos e Kike.

\- Oi, Alex – ele sorriu simpaticamente – O pessoal do seu quarto provisório adora dormir com chuva, achei que fossem te contagiar. Ah... Mas você ainda tá preocupado com a Isa... Relax, eu tenho certeza que as meninas tão com ela. Tenta ler alguma coisa daqui e se distrair, não temos só livros didáticos.

O músico ouviu aquilo tudo com o coração na mão. E se alguém os ouvisse? E se percebessem sua fuga antes que ela acontecesse?

\- É... Eu tô por aqui esperando a chuva passar... Cadê todo mundo?

\- Tão estudando, dormindo, no estúdio... Se empolgaram depois de ver sua performance. Eu vou indo, até mais, Alex – ele falou ao entrar em seu quarto e fechar a porta.

\- Enfim, sozinho!! – Alex comemorou, olhando em volta em seguida para ter certeza de estar sozinho.

O guitarrista correu pelo corredor que levava à recepção e ali estava seu último obstáculo. O recepcionista. E estava com sorte que o segurança só aparecia durante a noite. Alex enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, em busca de qualquer coisa pequena que pudesse fazer barulho sem muito estardalhaço e o melhor que encontrou foi um clipe, por sorte não era dos muito pequenos. Aproveitou a porta aberta do banheiro que ficava bem em frente ao balcão do recepcionista e mirou. Só teria uma chance e tudo que tinha era sorte, nenhuma estratégia para acertar. Jogou o clip, fazendo-o deslizar pelo chão e adentrar o banheiro, colidindo contra o vaso sanitário e produzindo som, como Alex queria. Ele comemorou mais uma vez em silêncio ao perceber que o homem da recepção reagira, e escondeu-se nas sombras do corredor.

\- Será que é outro gato?! – Alex o ouviu dizer para si mesmo – Por que os gatos gostam tanto do banheiro da recepção?!

E assim ele deixou seu posto para investigar o banheiro e nos poucos segundos que esteve lá dentro foi suficiente para Alex disparar pela porta sem ser percebido e logo estava do outro lado da rua. Ele achava que aquela chuva forte duraria o dia todo e a noite toda, mas estava bem mais leve do que no momento em que se perdera de Isa. Correu para a entrada da república feminina e agora tinha que distrair a recepcionista. A sorte estava gritando para Alex naquele dia, porque no momento em que ele pensava em entrar correndo, na esperança de não ser notado, a mulher se virou para atende o telefone e ele se apossou de uma capa de chuva cor de rosa pendurada na parede entre muitas outras, a vestindo numa velocidade inacreditável, agradecendo por não ter ficado pequena demais nele, e então seguiu pelo corredor, parando ao atingir a porta de entrada. Segurou a maçaneta e respirou fundo. A partir dali seria sorte ou azar. A girou e entrou. Algumas meninas espalhas pelo lugar, igual ao da outra república, mas em cores diferentes. As garotas estavam lendo, estudando ou conversando. Outra vez Alex abaixou a cabeça e tentou decidir sobre como encontrar Isa ao acaso, até perceber que não gostava nada do silêncio que se seguia naquele momento e menos ainda de como as garotas o estavam olhando.

******

\- Vocês tão ouvindo isso...? – Sol perguntou.

\- Será que as meninas resolveram brincar de luta livre de novo? – Estrela respondeu.

Isa sentou-se na cama. As vozes de suas companheiras de quarto haviam terminado de despertá-la. Bocejou e puxou o capuz do casado de Alex para trás para que pudesse enxergar.

\- Meninas... Eu não sei como são as coisas aqui, mas parece o som de uma briga séria.

\- Vamos lá ver! – Sol saltou de sua cama e saio correndo pela porta.

\- Vamos, Isa!

As três entraram na grande biblioteca vendo muitas meninas amontoadas num canto. Algumas pareciam bater, outras disparavam mil perguntas.

\- Parece que um dos garotos invadiu de novo. Não sabem mesmo esperar pra nos vermos lá fora – Estrela falou em tom de tédio.

Sol corria em volta da multidão, fazendo os cabelos cacheados esvoaçarem, tentando identificar o invasor, por ser pequenininha, assim como Estrela, a tarefa era bem difícil.

\- Gente! – Isa falou alto ao se aproximar – Meninas!! – Ela insistiu.

O barulho diminuiu, mas não parou.

\- Isa!

Isa arregalou os olhos. Aquela voz não era de uma garota e era a voz mais doce do mundo para ela.

\- Alex?! Ei! Parem! – Ela continuava, conseguindo acalmar as garotas aos poucos – Vocês querem matar o Alex Ruiz?! – Ela quase gritou.

E finalmente todas silenciaram, abrindo caminho para Isa. Ela se aproximou do intruso e a princípio o olhou intrigada. Uma capa de chuva cor-de-rosa?! Se ajoelhou na frente dele e tirou suas mãos de cima da cabeça, que ele usava para se proteger, as segurando nas suas.

\- Alex...?

Ele a olhou assustado e com uma cara desconfiada por baixo do capuz da capa de chuva. E os dois sorriram quando seus olhares se encontraram. Isa riu.

\- Tá bom... Já que me pegaram mesmo... Deixa eu tirar isso aqui.

Removeu a capa, a entregando a uma das meninas e se desculpando. A garota riu ao informar que ele roubara a capa de chuva da recepcionista.

\- Relaxa, eu vou limpar sua barra, Alex. Vou lá levar e dizer que eu peguei por engano. De qualquer forma... Nos desculpe. Juramos que era outro dos garotos de novo.

\- Assim tão fácil? – Ele perguntou ao ver a menina sair para o corredor.

\- Alex, elas sabem que nos perdemos – Isa lhe disse – Me ajudaram. Até acharam seu casaco...

Mas não disseram mais nada, já havia alguns segundos que estavam em piloto automático, hipnotizados um pelo outro, estavam tão perto... Mas de repente lembraram-se que não estavam sozinhos e aquele não era o melhor dos climas. Então se abraçaram forte, muito forte, fecharam os olhos e respiraram fundo. Ainda estavam perdidos, mas juntos. Escutaram as garotas em volta suspirarem e rirem de alegria diante da cena.

\- Eu precisava te achar.

\- Eu também, meu Cuti cuti. Com essa chuva eu me lembrei daquele dia na montanha. Senti ainda mais sua falta.

\- Mas agora eu tô aqui. Você não precisa sentir mais. E olha... – ele falou ao se afastar – A chuva diminuiu. Vamo tentar ligar de novo pra alguém, tá? Daqui a pouco vai anoitecer, a gente têm que resolver isso logo.

\- Tá.

\- É melhor a gente dar um jeito de levar vocês pra fora. Se pegarem o Alex aqui vamos ter problemas.

\- Meninas, eu sei que vocês, e acho que os garotos também, queriam ficar mais tempo com a gente, mas... Com essa chuva... – Isa se desculpou – Mas eu prometo que a gente volta com mais calma outro dia. Sem estarmos perdidos.

\- Sem problemas, Isa – Sol lhe disse.

\- Mas voltem mesmo! – Estrela pediu.

\- Amiguiza!!

\- Gordinha?! – Isa exclamou ao ouvir a voz da amiga de repente.

Todos levantaram-se e fitaram a porta. Linda entrou com Perigo na coleira, e Marquinhos. As meninas vibraram de alegria ao reconhecer Linda, Marquinhos, que também ficaram felizes com o fato, mas pareciam ter presa.

\- Oi meninas. Obrigada por ajudarem os dois – Linda falou com um sorriso – Mas temos que levá-los agora!

\- Gordinha, mas porque a pressa?

\- Ai, amiga, foi uma longa história. Nós temos tudo armado pra tirar vocês daqui sem a recepcionista perceber que o Alex entrou. Vamos logo!

\- O Rey tá lá fora distraindo ela. E ela também não vai ficar feliz se souber que o Perigo e eu entramos – Marquinhos disse.

\- Então vamos logo – Isa falou puxando Alex pela mão – Meninas, muito obrigada! Muito obrigada mesmo, por tudo.

\- Que nada... Foi um prazer abrigar a Isa e ainda conhecer o Alex! Voltem pra nos ver!

Rapidamente estavam todos do lado de fora e se afastaram de fininho da entrada da república enquanto Rey fingia estar perdido e a mulher tentava ajudá-lo.

\- Aaaaaaaah! Eu já entendi! Muito obrigado! – Ele falou, vendo a recepcionista se afastar e voltar ao seu posto – Isso! Isso! E mais uma vez Rey Galán conduziu um plano perfeito.

\- Para de se achar, topete de plástico e vamo logo. Ainda tá chovendo.

\- Alex, seu musiquinho mal agradecido!

\- Como vamos voltar? – Isa quis saber.

\- De van, amiga.

\- Onde vamos conseguir uma van, Gordinha? E como chegaram aqui?

\- Esqueceu que agora todos nós dirigimos e que o Carlinhos tem uma van pra quando precisar transportar coisas grandonas pra os eventos que ele promove? E ele sabia como chegar aqui.

\- E aí, pessoal?! – Ouviram a voz de Carlinhos quando uma van se aproximou, e puderam ver que Norma estava com ele – Entrem depressa antes que fiquem mais molhados com essa chuva.

\- Cadê o Miki e a Justa? – Alex perguntou quando já se encaminhavam para a pizzaria.

\- Eles ficaram lá encarregados de responder vagamente qualquer pergunta que façam sobre a demora de vocês dois e porque não atendem os celulares e talvez, apenas talvez, livrá-los da bronca que vão levar.

\- É melhor não contarmos nada disso pra Marina... – Isa pediu, e todos concordaram.

Conversaram rapidamente sobre como haviam se perdido e descobriram como haviam sido achados, e depois todos ficaram em silêncio aproveitando o som reconfortante da chuva. Alex abraçou a namorada, que também se agarrou a ele, ainda vestindo seu casaco, e o garoto beijou os cabelos da amada longamente, afagando suas costas. Ambos aliviados por tudo ter se resolvido e estarem juntos outra vez.

******

\- Isa, menina! Você já tem vinte anos! – Carminha reclamava – Não é mais idade pra sumir e não atender o celular!

\- E você, Alex?! – Stela perguntou pela segunda vez.

\- Eu já disse, mãe! A gente ficou meio perdido, começou a chover e a gente ficou na república dos estudantes esperando a chuva diminuir.

\- É verdade! – Isa falou – Tentamos várias vezes ligar pra alguém nos buscar ou nos dar uma carona, mas os telefones não funcionavam. E a gente perdeu o caminho, e começou a chover fortíssississimo!

\- Isso é verdade, dona Stela – Linda ajudou – Eu e o Rey também pegamos chuva e tentamos ligar pra eles dois e os telefones não funcionavam. Então quando eles conseguiram avisar pra o Miki e pra Norma onde estavam, depois de ligar pra todo mundo, eles nos disseram e a gente foi buscá-los.

\- Banbina, assim não pode... – Antônio reclamava, agora mais calmo – Mesmo fugindo de multidões desesperadas você tem que ter a cabeça no lugar pelo menos um pouquinho pra saber aonde está indo, sim? Eu acho que podemos dar esse assunto por encerrado aqui... Mas que não aconteça de novo. E que ninguém conte isso à Marina. Vamos esperar os pequenos nascerem primeiro.

Todos concordaram e pouco tempo depois estavam sentados comendo pizza como se nada tivesse acontecido.

\- Vocês tem muita sorte que nós ficamos aqui amenizando a situação – Miki cochichou para Alex.

\- E mais ainda que deu tempo chegarem e guardarem o Perigo sem ninguém saber – Justa falou baixinho.

\- Amiga, depois eu vou querer saber tudinho que aconteceu – Linda sussurrou para a melhor amiga.

\- Gordinha! Por que não dorme lá em casa hoje?! Mãe, pai! A Linda pode dormir lá em casa?  
\- Claro que pode, querida, desde que a mãe dela autorize, ficaremos felizes em recebê-la, Linda.

\- Obrigada, dona Carminha – a ruiva agradeceu sorridente.

Isa e Alex se afastaram para ficarem sozinhos em uma das mesas e entrelaçaram seus dedos.

\- Eu fiquei tão nervosa, Alex – ela disse angustiada – Ainda bem que demos a sorte da Linda e do Rey por acaso nos localizarem.

\- Isso não importa mais, fica calma. Tá tudo bem agora, meu amor. E olha só.

Isa o olhou curiosa quando ele escreveu “Te amo muito, princesa” na toalha com ketchup. Isa ficou boquiaberta por alguns segundos, de surpresa e felicidade, e sentou-se mais perto dele para poder abraçá-lo e beijar seu rosto, arrancando o sorriso mais lindo do mundo do jovem músico.

\- Eu quero ouvir você falar isso, Alex!

\- Te amo muito, princesa – ele disse lentamente para que ela apreciasse cada palavra – Isa, minha princesa – sorriu.

\- Ai, meu Cuti cuti, meu príncipe! Te amo! Te adoro!

Os dois se afastaram quando Carminha se aproximou.

\- Outra toalha pra coleção da Isa... – ela revirou os olhos, fingindo irritação, e se afastou.

Os dois riram e olharam-se apaixonadamente.

******

\- Então... A gente se vê amanhã de novo – Isa falou quando se olhavam perdidamente.

\- Claro, Isa.

Alex a envolveu pela cintura, os deixando mais perto. Estavam sozinhos no corredor perto da pizzaria.

\- A gente viveu uma aventura e tanto hoje, né? – Ele comentou.

\- É... Mas no fim ficou tudo bem, e você me encontrou... Agora... Me dá um beijinho! – Ela pediu fechando os olhos daquela maneira que ela sabia que o encantava.

\- Eu ia fazer isso agora mesmo – Alex disse baixinho e sorriu.

Aproximaram-se lentamente até seus lábios roçarem um no outro e logo estavam se tocando. Toda tensão, frio, nervosismo sumiu ali. Se abraçaram com todo o carinho do mundo e o mundo pareceu desaparecer. Só existia eles e eram um só. Separaram-se após uma eternidade para tomar fôlego e permaneceram abraçados. Isa fechou os olhos ao sentir as mãos de seu amado alisarem seus cabelos e assim ficaram por alguns minutos. Sentiram um calafrio ao se separarem e darem as mãos.

\- Ai, Alex... Você também sentiu? Que coisa estranha...

\- Um calafrio? É senti... Esquisito. Deve ser outra chuva que vem por aí e a temperatura ta caindo outra vez.

Isa levou algum tempo pensando, calafrios nunca eram boa coisa, mas analisou os últimos acontecimentos em sua vida, tudo estava bem. O que poderia sair errado? Tudo. O pior é que ela sabia melhor do que ninguém. Tudo, e literalmente do noite para o dia. Assim fora a vida de Isabela Pasquali em seu caminho rumo ao estrelado, mas percebendo que Alex começava a se preocupar com seu devaneio, ignorou os próprios pensamentos e voltou sua atenção para o namorado.

\- Você tem razão, deve ser só isso.

\- Então, até amanhã, meu amor – ele falou docemente.

E sequer tinham ideia de estar sendo observados enquanto trocavam vários beijinhos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Bravo.
> 
> Alguém desconfia de quem os estava observando?


	5. Bravo

Bravo, bravo es un instituto de excelencia y calidad  
Bravo, bravo nuestra recompensa es estudiar  
  
Bravo, bravo quien se anima a ver las cosas desde nuestro lado  
Bravo, bravo en este colegio algo tiene que cambiar  
  
Yo quier verme un poco de libertad  
Poder cantar, poder bailar  
Sin que me digan como actuar  
Y decidir sin preguntar  
Pode besar a quien yo quiera y tener novia esta escuela  
  
Bravo, quien se anima, bravo a ver las cosas  
Quien se anima a ver las cosas desde nuestro lado  
Bravo, quien se anima, bravo del otro lado  
En este colegio algo tiene que cambiar  
  
Yo quiero ser la estrella que sone  
Y no creer que hay que seguir  
Mil reglas sin saber porque  
Nada esta bien, todo es formal  
Hay que empezar todo de nuevo   
Y defender lo que queremos  
  
Bravo, quien se anima, bravo a ver las cosas  
Quien se anima a ver las cosas desde nuestro lado  
Bravo, quien se anima, bravo del otro lado  
En este colegio, algo tiene que cambiar

\- Ai, Linda! Foi assustador!

\- Me conta tudo, amiga!!

\- No começo foi até divertido, Gordinha. O carinho dos fãs, todos eles gritando “Isa”, “Alex”!! A gente tirou muitas fotos, alguns pediram autógrafos... Mas depois que a gente percebeu que tínhamos nos perdido... Foi até bom quando eu tava com o meu Alex debaixo de uma marquise enquanto a gente procurava o caminho! – Isa falou empolgada cobrindo os olhos com as mãos e sorrindo – Linda, ele me abraçou bem forte, bem forte pra me dar calor, pra tentar me proteger da chuva, e disse pra eu ficar calma que ia ficar tudo bem, que assim como ele me salvou na montanha, ele ia fazer de novo!!

Isa interrompeu sua narrativa quando as duas exclamaram juntas de alegria.

\- Ai, amiga! O Alex é um príncipe! Ele é um amor! Até me chamou de princesa ontem na pizzaria... – Isa lembrava com um olhar sonhador – Até escreveu na toalha...

Linda ria ao ver a amiga perdida em devaneios.

\- O Rey também tá um fofo. Ele diz que eu sou a rainha do coração dele – Linda contou com um enorme sorriso.

As duas suspiraram juntas e recostaram suas cabeças ficando por vários segundos perdidas em suas doces lembranças. Estavam sentadas na antiga cama de Marina, onde haviam feito uma cabana prendendo os lençóis na cama de Isa, como quando eram crianças.

\- É tão estranho a gente ficar aqui conversando e tudo mais sem vir ninguém nos dizer pra dormir porque amanhã tem aula – Isa comentou de repente.

\- É verdade amiga... Mesmo depois desses anos a gente não se acostumou. Mas nem tivemos tempo porque estamos sempre nas turnês.

\- Então vamos aproveitar que hoje também não tem a Zafira mandando a gente dormir porque amanhã tem show! – Isa disse ao jogar um travesseiro na amiga.

\- Ah, vai ser assim Isabela? – A gordinha perguntou séria – Então toma! – Ela jogou outro travesseiro em Isa e as duas desataram a rir, destruindo a cabana improvisada.

Assim foi até se cansarem minutos depois e irem se deitar.

\- Gordinha, aconteceu uma coisa estranha ontem depois que saímos da pizzaria...

\- O que, Isa?

\- Eu tava no corredor, sozinha com meu Alex! Nós estávamos assim juntinhos, bem pertinho, super abraçadinhos, trocando muitos beijinhos! – Ela falava feliz.

\- E o que isso tem de estranho amiga?

\- É que... Quando a gente se beijou da primeira vez... Eu senti um calafrio de repente. Que nem quando a gente tem um mal pressentimento. O Alex também sentiu.

\- Ai, amiga... Mas o que poderia dar errado? Tá tudo bem, tudo dando certo. O Alex te ama, você o ama, estão mais apaixonados do que nunca. A Cristarantula e Cataclísmica que são as únicas que te causavam problemas já tão do passado pra lá. E a Jéssica se arrependeu naquela época, ficamos até amigas. Não temos nem sinal delas há tempos. Isso deve ser porque vocês ainda estavam muito nervosos por causa de tudo que aconteceu. Foi meio chocante... Até eu fiquei assustada por vocês, Isa.

\- Você acha, Gordinha?

\- Eu prefiro pensar assim. Já tivemos problemas demais com nossos namorados pra uma vida inteira naquela época, Amiguisa. É melhor pensar positivo.

\- Você tem razão, Linda!

\- Boa noite, amiga. E bons sonhos.

\- Boa noite, Gordinha.

\- Bons sonhos, Perigo – as duas disseram para o cachorro adormecido ao lado das camas em sua almofada.

Às vezes quando dormia, Perigo tinha um sono tão pesado que não acordara nem com a algazarra das duas minutos antes.

******

\- Eu vou indo amiga. Vou encontrar meu Rey! Nos vemos mais tarde. Obrigada por tudo dona Carminha. Tchau.

\- Tchau, meu amor – Carminha respondeu da cozinha.

\- Até mais amiga. Bom encontro com o Rey! Tic tic tic umaá!! – Dançaram juntas antes de Linda ir embora.

Mal fechou a porta e Isa escutou seu celular tocar insistentemente. O atendeu enquanto ajudava a mãe a arrumar o restante da cozinha depois do café. Seu pai saira mais cedo para trabalhar e Marquinhos estava no colégio. Isa e Linda haviam acordado tarde e tomado café depois. Carminha ficara em casa por mais tempo para o caso de precisarem de alguma coisa.

\- Alô. Oi, Zafira. Ah, sim, é claro que estamos lembrados. Começamos em mais algumas semanas... Parcerias... Surpresa. Eu não tô entendendo... O QUE?!! – A garota gritou de repente, assustando a mãe.

\- Que é isso?! Ficou doida menina?!

\- Desculpa mamãe! – Falou rapidamente e continuou a ouvir Zafira.

\- Isa, fala logo, minha filha! O que aconteceu?

\- Ai! Tá bom, tá bom, tá bom!! – Ela pulava loucamente – Eu vou dizer!! A Linda e o Rey devem ter deixado os telefones de lado porque combinaram de passar um tempo juntos. O Alex e o Micky devem estar dormindo, e o Marquinhos tá no colégio. Eu vou dizer a todos eles!! AH!! Obrigada, Zafira!! Tchau!

\- Isa, o que foi isso?! Você quer matar sua mãe do coração?! O que a Zafira disse no telefone?!

\- Mamãe... – ela dizia agitadamente cobrindo o rosto com as mãos e depois exibindo o maior sorriso que Carminha já vira em seu rosto – Mamãe!! Hoje à noite preparem uma pizza Pasquali DAQUELAS!! Por que vamos comemorar!

\- Só se você parar de suspense e me contar já o que aconteceu!

\- Adivinha quem vai gravar um DVD no último show da turnê aqui em Caracas!! – Isa falava pulando descontroladamente.

Carminha ficou alguns segundos estática e perdida enquanto absorvia a notícia e finalmente conseguiu falar.

\- AI MEU DEUS!!! MINHA FILHA! MINHA FILHINHA!! – Ela exclamou quando as duas se abraçaram e pularam juntas – Eu não acredito!! O seu pai tem que saber! A Marina tem que saber!! Ah... A Marina já deve saber – ela riu – Os seus biológicos!! Temos que contar pra eles!

\- Eu vou, mamãe, mas primeiro vou informar os outros membros do nosso grupo. E adivinha!! Já que estamos aqui, o Micky e o Marquinhos vão participar com a gente dos shows em Caracas!! AAAI!!!

\- Meu filhinho também vai aparecer?!! – Carminha quase chorava de felicidade e decidiu se sentar enquanto se acalmava.

\- Vai!! Apesar dele e do Micky terem sua própria banda com as gêmeas, eles vão ser convidados especiais!

\- Vai querida! Vai correndo contar pra os outros membros, que eu vou correndo contar pro seu pai e vou ligar pros seus biológicos!!

As duas terminaram a arrumação da cozinha como loucas e saíram correndo e rindo de casa.

******

\- Oi, Stela – Isa falou sorridente ao entrar na casa – Cadê o Alex?

\- Está dormindo, Isa. Eu já ia acordá-lo, mas já que chegou, vai até lá. Ele vai ficar feliz – a mulher sorriu.

\- Tá bom.

Isa caminhou até a porta do quarto de Alex e entrou, apenas encostando a porta atrás de si. Andou silenciosamente e seu coração se derreteu ao vê-lo dormindo. Alex não parecia se mexer muito durante a noite, pois estava bem acomodado e coberto pelo lençol. A garota sentou-se com cuidado na beirada da cama, perdendo-se ao observar a expressão serena no rosto adormecido. Sorriu ao deslizar os dedos suavemente pelos cabelos castanho escuros e pelo rosto do namorado. Ficou assim por cerca de cinco minutos, até ele começar a reagir.

Alex se mexeu, murmurou e se espreguiçou ainda dormindo. Isa riu baixinho o observando. E por fim ele se virou para o lado dela, fazendo suas mãos se encontrarem e Isa entrelaçou seus dedos, suspirando quando Alex apertou sua mão e abriu os olhos devagar, piscando algumas vezes. Ele sorriu para ela.

\- Então não era um sonho... Tinha mesmo um anjo sentado na minha cama – falou ainda meio sonolento – Bom dia, Paixão – disse ao beijar a mão que apertava a sua e sentar-se para beijá-la no rosto e nos lábios antes de abraçá-la forte.

\- Bom dia, meu Cuti cuti – ela falou entre um suspiro quando se afastaram.

\- Por que tá aqui tão cedo?

\- Cedo? – Ela riu – Alex, são nove e meia! – Riu mais ainda.

\- Nossa...! – Ficou surpreso por algum tempo.

\- Sua mãe já ia te acordar, mas aí eu cheguei e ela me deixou vir no lugar dela.

\- Eu tenho que agradecer muito a ela depois – sorriu, e trocaram outro selinho.

\- Alex, mas eu não vim só te acordar. Eu vim porque a Zafira pediu. É sobre a nossa turnê aqui – Isa falou com uma expressão séria, o deixando preocupado.

\- O que foi, Isa? – Perguntou apreensivo.

\- Alex... – ela fez suspense, sentindo o namorado unir suas mãos num aperto firme e olhá-la assustado – A Zafira disse... Que nós vamos gravar um DVD no último show da nossa turnê aqui em Caracas com todos os antigos membros da banda, com as gêmeas e que vamos firmar algumas parcerias ótimas!! – Ela sorriu.

A reação de Alex não foi muito diferente da de Carminha. Ele ficou boquiaberto, estático, depois seu olhar ficou surpreso e mudou para felicidade extrema.

\- O que?! É sério, Isa?!! Você tem certeza disso, meu amor?!

\- Sim, sim, sim!! – Ela afirmava com a cabeça.

\- Que máximo!!! – Alex exclamou ao levantar-se de repente e pular para o chão.

Ele puxou Isa pelas mãos para que se juntasse a ele e a abraçou, erguendo-a do chão e dando várias voltas com ela enquanto os dois morriam de rir.

\- Alex? – Puderam a ouvir a voz distante de Stela fora do quarto – Eu sabia que ia ficar feliz em ser acordado pela Isa, mas...

\- Eu te amo, meu amor! Minha Isa! Minha vida! – Ele disse ao beijá-la e sair correndo para a porta.

\- MÃE!! MÃE!! VOCÊ NÃO VAI ACREDITAR!!

Isa riu enquanto o via contar a notícia a Stela e o seguiu para fora do quarto.

******

\- Seus bolos ficam cada dia melhores e mais deliciosos, minha Gordinha linda – Rey dizia ao afagar o rosto da namorada com o polegar – E tenho certeza que o almoço feito por você deve ser o melhor de todo o mundo! Eu vou rapidinho até minha casa e volto.

\- Ah, Rey do meu coração, eu vou cozinhar com todo o carinho pra você!

Foram interrompidos por batidas na porta e quando Linda abriu, uma Isa que parecia ter um motor nos pés entrou correndo e rindo enquanto os outros dois a olhavam como se estivesse maluca.

\- Ah, não vai sair não, Rey Galán!!

\- Isa, mas o que aconteceu?! – O ruivo perguntou – Viu o Alex logo cedo e ficou maluca de felicidade? Ou provou alguma pizza nova?

\- Não, não temos uma pizza nova – ela falava com um olhar bobo e sonhador – E eu vi o Alex sim!! Na verdade eu fui acordá-lo em casa, mas não é por isso que eu vim aqui!

\- Então conta logo, amiga! Não nos deixa curiosos!!

\- Tá bom, os detalhes pra depois e sem anestesia! Nós vamos gravar um DVD no último show da nossa turnê aqui em Caracas!! A Zafira tentou contatar vocês, mas não conseguiu.

O casal ficou exatamente como Carminha e Alex, mas reagiram bem mais rápido e se abraçaram pulando e exclamando de alegria por vários minutos enquanto Isa revelava o restante das informações.

\- É sério?! É sério, Miisa?!! Eu vou desmaiar de tanta emoção!!!

\- Um DVD!!! – Rey falava – Finalmente algo à altura do nosso talento!! Minha Gordinha! Eu e você juntos num DVD!! – Rey segurou as mãos da namorada quando os dois riram um para o outro e trocaram um selinho – E cadê os outros?! Eles já sabem?!

\- O Marquinhos só vai saber quando chegar do colégio. O Alex foi contar pra o Micky, e ele vai dizer pras gêmeas. E nós vamos comemorar na pizzaria hoje à noite!! – Isa saltitava.

\- Tic tic tic umaaá!! – Elas dançaram.

******

\- Nossa filha vai gravar um DVD!!! – Jennifer pulava de alegria.

\- Um DVD da nossa filha na minha loja!!

O casal abraçou Isa por um longo momento enquanto todos na pizzaria comemoravam animadamente. Todos estavam ali com seus pais, Zafira também comparecera.

\- Nossa menininha e nosso pequeno num DVD!! – Antônio falava quase chorando de alegria enquanto trazia pizzas da cozinha.

\- Papai, não sou mais tão pequeno – Marquinhos reclamou, arrancando risadas dos outros.

\- Você vai me levar com você, não vai Marcos?

\- É claro que sim, Rosário! Você vai estar na primeira fila – Ele sorriu, ganhando um beijo na bochecha.

\- Se em uma hora a sua loja vendeu mil CDs, imagina os DVDS, Júlio – Raul comentou.

\- Vamos vender um milhão!! – Ele falou empolgado.

\- Isso, um milhão! – Jennifer disse – Vou fazer milhões de recomendações! “Leva esse DVD, que é da minha filha!”

\- Ai, para... – Isa disse sem jeito, mas com um enorme sorriso – Raul... Mas quando essa esse show acontecer os meus sobrinhos já vão... Tá bem mais grandinhos. Acha que é seguro a Marina ir?

\- Pelos nossos cálculos sim, Isa. Quando acontecer essa gravação ainda vai faltar um tempo pra eles nascerem. Então sim, desde que tenhamos todos os cuidados necessários.

\- Que bom!!!

\- Vamos cuidar pra que ela fique num lugar confortável, seguro, reservado, mas que possa ver você e curtir o show ao mesmo tempo. É claro que eu vou ficar ao lado dela o tempo todo. E como sei que ela é sua assistente oficial, eu vou tomar a maior parte das funções dela pra que não faça nenhum esforço já que ela insiste em te ajudar.

\- Obrigada, muito obrigada, Raul! Por ser tão bom com minha irmã.

\- Eu amo sua irmã, Isa. Faria qualquer coisa por ela e agora por nossos pequenos.

\- Eu também te amo meu produtor favorito! – Marina chegou de repente, beijando o rosto do marido – É claro que eu vou, Isa! Acha que nós quatro perderíamos o DVD da minha irmãzinha querida? Nunca! Quando os gêmeos crescerem a gente vai poder dizer pra eles “Vocês também tavam lá”.

\- Nós já estamos acertando todos os detalhes pendentes! – Zafira dizia animada – E ainda tem surpresas no caminho.

\- Isa – Alex apareceu de repente, tomando suas mãos – Vem...

\- É... Alex? O que...?

O guitarrista subiu numa das cadeiras que estavam bem no meio da pizzaria e fez Isa subir também. Em seguida pediu um momento de silêncio e recebeu a atenção de todos em volta.

\- Primeiro... – ele começou – Eu quero agradecer a todos vocês por terem vindo aqui comemorar com a gente. E quero agradecer a nossa gravadora, Zafira, Clavati, Marina, por nos proporcionarem tantas chances, tantos momentos bons, por nos ajudarem tanto, por terem acreditado na gente quando ninguém acreditava ainda, quero agradecer aos nossos pais e família que sempre nos apoiaram, a todos os nossos amigos, até os que não são músicos, mas que sempre tão junto com a gente, mesmo quanto estamos longe. A você Júlio, que sempre fez questão de nos emprestar a loja pra ensaiar, nos socorreu naquele festival quando nossos instrumentos sumiram, que foi quando tudo começou... E você ainda faz uma divulgação ótima dos nossos discos. Muito obrigado! – Alex falou ao trocar um sorriso com o amigo.

\- O que é isso, Alex? Eu é que agradeço por todos vocês me fazerem tão feliz, e por você cuidar tão bem da nossa filha.

\- Eu também quero agradecer a você mãe pelo dia em que me deu minha guitarra, também foi um pedacinho do começo de toda essa história.

\- Eu te amo, meu amor! – Stela falou emocionada.

\- Mas eu quero agradecer principalmente... – ele se virou para Isa, unindo suas mãos novamente e fitando profundamente os olhos verdes – Ao amor da minha vida – ele disse, sendo seguido por um “ownn” dos outros em volta – Por sempre ter me amado, mesmo quando eu não te merecia, por ter esse coração tão lindo e doce que ilumina minha vida e a de todos em volta, por nunca desistir dos seus sonhos, mesmo com mil obstáculos no caminho, por sempre ter acreditado em mim, até nos momentos mais impossíveis, por ter vivido tantas loucuras comigo e tantas alegrias também, por ter cantado quando eu tava lá naquele exato momento pra te ouvir! Por ter aceitado ser minha namorada, por ter continuado me amando apesar de tudo que aconteceu depois. E por ter começado esse sonho tão bonito naquele festival. Sem você lá eu acho que nunca teríamos chegado tão longe, Isa.

\- O Alex tem razão – Micky opinou enquanto todos concordavam.

\- É verdade, Isa – Rey falou – Apesar de tudo que houve naquela época, e eu reconheço o quanto eu errei, eu fico muito feliz de poder viver tudo isso com você, com a minha Gordinha, e até com o chato do Alex – ele brincou, ouvindo os outros rirem.

\- A gente te ama muito, amiga! – Linda lhe disse, também com os olhos marejados.

Isa sentia os olhos marejarem de emoção e respirou fundo para impedir que as lágrimas caíssem.

\- Eu podia e queria te agradecer por muito mais, muito mais, mas eu não ia parar de falar nunca, então por agora eu só quero te dizer o quanto eu tô feliz por mais essa porta que se abriu pra nós. E nós, todos nós – ele indicou os amigos em volta – Vamos atravessá-la juntos. Eu te amo, Isa Pasquali. Amo demais!

\- Eu também te amo, Alex! – Ela respondeu com a voz embargada pelo choro que finalmente escapou.

\- Não, não chora, meu amor – ele disse enxugando seu rosto.

Os dois se abraçaram forte por longos momentos enquanto os demais batiam palmas e as gêmeas e Carlinhos iniciavam um coro de “Isa” e depois de “Alex”. Os dois enfim se afastaram e se olharam profundamente. Alex afastou uma mecha de cabelo para trás de sua orelha e acariciou seu rosto. Depois falou baixinho, só para ela ouvir.

\- Me leva no seu coração... E nos seus lábios – sussurrou, com os olhares ainda conectados.

Estavam tão perto... Os dois fecharam os olhos e finalmente seus lábios se encontraram apaixonadamente, e pela primeira vez ninguém os interrompeu, pelo contrário. Ouviram mais aplausos e mais gritos de alegria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Y abrir los ojos


	6. Y abrir los ojos

Podemos elegir un sitio a donde ir...  
Para encontrar el amor que soñamos  
Podemos respirar antes de despejar y desidir lo que nunca empezamos  
  
Ponerte a cantar la misma canción  
dejarse llevar por el corazón...  
  
Hoy nesecito cambiar oooh cantar ooh  
Hoy nesecito volar oooh viajar y abrir los ojos  
  
No hay tiempo que perder...  
Hay mucho que aprender...  
Tenemos ya el futuro en las maños  
Dejemonos oir si hay tanto que decir  
Hay que escribir la historia que deseamos  
  
Ponerte a cantar la misma canción  
dejarse llevar por el corazon  
  
Hoy nesecito cambiar oooh cantar oooh  
Hoy nesecito volar oooh viajar y abrir los ojos  
  
Hoy nesecito cambiar oooh cantar oooh  
Hoy nesecito volar oooh viajar y abrir los ojos  
  
Ponerse a cantar la misma cancion  
dejarse llevar por el corazon  
  
Hoy nesecito cambiar oooh cantar oooh  
Hoy nesecito volar oooh viajar y abrir los ojos  
  
Hoy nesecito cambiar oooh cantar oooh  
Hoy nesecito volar oooh viajar y abrir los ojos

\- Querida, tem certeza que pegou tudo? Sua mala tá prontinha mesmo? Eu conferi tudo pra você, mas é bom que concordemos – Carminha dizia novamente enquanto Isa carregava sua mochila de viagem e a deixava em uma das cadeiras da pizzaria.

\- Sim, mamãe.

\- Minha banbina indo embora de novo – Antônio quase chorava quando se abraçou a Isa.

\- A gente também vai atrás de vocês depois. Por enquanto eu vou ficar porque tenho umas consultas marcadas – Marina disse.

\- Mas daqui alguns shows vamos nos encontrar de vez em quando – Clavati comentou – Aí vamos ter mais uma história pra contar pros gêmeos! – Ele falava empolgado – Olha, no primeiro show de vocês foi o show da Isa, da tia de vocês, e vocês nem tinham nascido ainda! – Ele concluiu enquanto todos riam se divertindo.

\- Que droga eu não poder ir logo – Marquinhos dizia chateado.

\- Você tem que ficar por causa das aulas, meu amor. E lembre que tem sua própria banda com o Micky e as gêmeas – Carminha lhe disse.

\- Mas ainda estar na escola é muito chato, mamãe. Mesmo eu sendo da banda às vezes eles vão pra bem longe fazer shows e eu tenho que ficar. Não tenho raiva deles, mas é um saco.

\- Ah, Marquinhos, mas... – Isa começou – Você não é o único que sofre, o Carlinhos também fica mal por se separar da Norma de vez em quando. E falta só um aninho e alguns meses pra você acabar o colégio também. A banda não pode ficar parada enquanto isso. Precisa crescer. E quando você puder finalmente se juntar a eles o tempo todo vai ficar melhor ainda! Por que eles vão ter exclusivamente o melhor baterista do mundo! – A garota disse ao abraçar o irmão mais novo e bagunçar seu cabelo.

\- Isa... Você é chata, mas também vou sentir saudades – ele disse, ouvindo risadas novamente, de divertimento e felicidade.

\- E se você ficasse viajando o tempo todo, eu ia ter que ficar por causa da escola e ia morrer de saudades – Rosário lhe disse.

\- Ah, Rosário, mas quando a gente terminar eu vou te levar em todos os shows!

Minutos depois Jennifer e Júlio, agitados e apressados entraram na pizzaria.

\- Olá, bom dia! – Disseram juntos.

\- Viemos nos despedir de você, filha – Jennifer disse a Isa.

\- Não queríamos que fosse embora sem nos vermos pra desejar boa viagem e boa sorte – Júlio falou.

\- Ai, obrigada, mãe, pai! – Ela respondeu ao abraçar os dois.

O casal sentiu os olhos marejarem, especialmente Jennifer, ainda que tivessem encontrado Isa há tanto tempo, os anos que ficaram sem ela eram muito mais, e ouvi-la chamá-los daquele jeito era a melhor coisa do mundo. E ainda mais gratificante por verem um sorriso no rosto da família adotiva diante daquela cena.

Os três se separaram ao ouvir várias vozes conversando se aproximando da pizzaria. Haviam combinado como ponto de encontro para que Zafira os encontrasse e os levasse para o ônibus. Então entraram Linda e Rey, Micky, Carlinhos, as gêmeas, Alex e Stela, além dos pais de Rey e Linda. Linda tinha suas próprias turnês de dança e atuação junto com Rey. Os quatro haviam se separado por meses quando Linda havia partido com Rey para Nova Iorque, mas para o alívio e alegria das duas melhores amigas do mundo, haviam se reencontrado para trabalharem juntos até quando fosse possível.

\- Gente, minha mãe não pode vir, até porque por enquanto estamos aqui na cidade mesmo, mas ela desejou boa viagem a todos – Micky falou.

\- Nós agradecemos, Micky – Isa disse ao primo.

\- Amiguisa! Tic tic tic umaaá!

As duas dançaram juntas enquanto os demais conversavam.

\- Eu tô triste por a gente ir embora de novo. Mas tô tão ansiosa pra dançar e dançar, e cantar com você!

\- Eu também, Gordinha!!

\- Olha só quem vem aí... Eu vou até ali... – a Gordinha disse piscando um olho e se afastando sorrateiramente.

Isa viu Alex vindo em sua direção. Estava tão bonito, ainda mais do que sempre estava. Ele sorriu para ela e a abraçou forte, beijando seus cabelos.

\- Bom dia, meu amor.

Isa sorriu, ele a vinha chamando assim com mais freqüência.

\- Linda como sempre – Alex elogiou.

\- Ai, para... – Isa lhe deu um tapinha no ombro – Você também... Tá lindo, Alex.

\- Te amo – os dois sussurraram ao mesmo tempo antes de trocarem um beijo.

Ao se separarem, se olharam. Apenas se olharam e seus olhares sorriam um para o outro e podiam conversar sem uma única palavra. Podiam ler tudo. Amor, felicidade, esperança, ansiedade, alegria, agitação... Estavam viajando novamente para outra turnê, juntos, como sempre sonharam. A atenção do casal foi chamada por Rey tagarelando do outro lado.

\- É claro que desde já eu preparei um grande estoque de gel e fixador da melhor qualidade pra levar comigo, pra o meu topete ficar sempre perfeito pra minha Gordilinda! – Rey dizia se penteando loucamente.

Linda riu e o beijou no rosto.

\- Isso merece muitos bolos bem gostosos, Rey do meu coração.

Os dois se olharam sorrindo, com um suspiro e uma cara de bobos. Alex e Isa riram.

\- Pessoal! Pessoal! – Carlinhos chamou de repente – A Zafira me pediu no meio do caminho da minha casa até aqui que eu desse uma boa notícia, já que eu continuo sendo um dos produtores da Isa e das bandas aqui na Venezuela até hoje.

\- Uma super notícia! – As gêmeas falaram juntas.

\- Eu acredito, Isa, que a Zafira falou que vocês firmariam algumas parcerias pra os últimos shows. E que teriam surpresas – Carlinhos continuou.

\- Sim... Ela disse, mas depois não falou mais nada.

\- Bom, é o seguinte... Ela me disse que vocês tem amigos lá do outro colégio da Colômbia, certo? Que também são artistas, inclusive músicos.

\- Do Bravo? Sim, temos – Alex respondeu.

\- Ela falou que alguns deles também formaram bandas depois que terminaram. Outros trabalham com música e com outras coisas ao mesmo tempo. A questão é que... Eu vou dizer de uma vez. Alguns deles estão aqui na Venezuela.

\- É sério?! – Isa perguntou saltitando de felicidade.

\- Sim! E outros não puderam vir agora, mas estarão no show do DVD com certeza.

A pizzaria novamente virou uma bagunça de exclamações de felicidade, até Carlinhos voltar a falar.

\- Bom... Eu e minha gêmeazinha repetida encontramos quatro deles no caminho pra cá e eles vieram ver vocês antes da viagem.

\- É sério que estão aqui?! – Linda perguntou – Cadê, cadê, cadê??!!

\- Quem são, Carlinhos? – Rey questionou.

\- Podem entrar pessoal! – O gênio falou alto ao descer da cadeira.

Os quatro estudantes venezuelanos do Bravo arregalaram os olhos de surpresa e ansiedade ao verem Sebastian e Naty, Kike e Ágatha entrarem na pizzaria. Ninguém precisou perguntar para saber que finalmente depois de tantas idas e vindas Sebastian e Naty estavam juntos de verdade, pois seus braços estavam entrelaçados e eles pareciam de fato felizes juntos. Kike e Ágatha pareciam dois morcegos saídos da selva. Suas roupas misturam preto e vários tons de verde, como uma camuflagem, listras de tinta verde estavam em seus rostos e algumas folhinhas presas em suas roupas. Ainda assim os dois riam como se tivessem ganhado na loteria e pareciam mais felizes do que nunca. Kike carregava alguma coisa coberta, parecia uma gaiola. Deixando os demais detalhes para depois, os amigos pularam de alegria e correram uns para os outros e se abraçaram. Até mesmo Alex e Sebastian se cumprimentaram.

\- Então vocês... – Linda começou.

\- Sim! – Sebastian respondeu – Finalmente eu e a Naty estamos juntos pra valer – ele falou e os dois trocaram um grande sorriso – Depois de um tempo deixamos tudo pra trás e acabamos nos aproximando de novo e...

\- É!! –Naty apertou o abraço.

\- Nós ficamos muito felizes em ver vocês de novo. E você, Isa – Sebastian falou – E você, Alex.

\- Tenho que confessar... Que também tô feliz por a gente se ver de novo – Alex respondeu sinceramente.

\- Oi, Rey – Sebastian falou – Como vai o seu topete? – Ele perguntou divertidamente.

\- Muito bem, Sebastian! – Rey disse quando apertaram as mãos e ele cumprimentou Naty em seguida.

\- Às vezes sinto saudades de quando dormíamos juntas – Naty disse.

\- Eu também – Ágatha falou.

\- Nós também! – Isa e Linda disseram quando as quatro se abraçaram.

\- ALEX!!

\- KIKE!!

Os dois correram um para o outro e se abraçaram, passando um bom tempo conversando como loucos.

\- Ágatha... De onde você e o Kike vieram? – Linda perguntou.

\- Ah, a gente veio correndo da nossa última missão quando a Zafira chamou – a garota ria como boba de tanta felicidade – Estávamos numa reserva salvando os morceguinhos! Tínhamos acabado de acabar nossas tarefas quando a Zafira ligou. Aí viemos voando! – Ela pulou enquanto os demais a olhavam estranhamente – Vocês têm que conhecer o nosso filhinho!!

\- FILHINHO?! – Os demais exclamaram.

Ágatha apenas riu e chamou Kike, que riu junto com a namorada enquanto os dois se olhavam como bobos.

\- Kike, apresenta o nosso bebê pra eles!

\- Oi, meninas! Isa, Linda!

\- Oi Kike – disseram juntas.

\- Esse aqui é o nosso filhote adotivo, temporariamente, até ele se recuperar... Se chama Adams – falou rindo novamente junto com Ágatha quando descobriram um pouco a gaiola e todos olharam lá dentro.

Um pequeno morceguinho dormia enroscado nas folhas do chão da gaiola, que tinha uma tigelinha de comida e um bebedouro.

\- Um filhotinho... – Isa se derreteu – Assim e dormindo nem dá medo.

\- Sim, ele é fofo! – Naty falou.

\- O que houve com ele, Ágatha? – Linda perguntou.

\- Ah... – a garota entristeceu – Infelizmente ele ficou órfão, Linda. Estamos cuidando dele enquanto o pessoal da reserva prepara uma família adotiva.

\- Nós estamos cuidando dele com muito amor e muito carinho. E com certeza ele vai ficar bem, não é minha coelhinha gótica?

Os dois trocaram outro sorriso ultra feliz, mas a atenção de todos foi chamada por Antônio e Carminha que ofereciam pizza para todos antes que viajassem.

\- É tão bom ver você e o Sebastian juntos sem os dois ficarem se mordendo de ciúmes, Cuti cuti – Isa falou sorrindo ao traçar o nariz de Alex com o indicador.

\- Eu concordo. Até porque agora é praticamente impossível o mini Lorenzo se esquecer que você é “minha” namorada, “minha menina”, “meu amor”, “minha vida”, “minha Isa”!

Isa riu.

\- Alex! Assim parece que você ainda tem ciúmes.

\- Eu não tenho mais nenhum problema com o Sebastian, Isa. É sério, somos amigos. Mas ciúmes eu nunca vou deixar de ter, porque eu te amo mais do que tudo, minha vida.

\- Ai, Alex... – ela suspirou quando os dois fecharam os olhos e trocaram um beijo rápido, porém não menos amoroso.

Com tanta gente em volta certamente seriam interrompidos rápido. Não demorou muito para Zafira chegar e levar todos eles da pizzaria. Tomaram ainda meia hora com mais despedidas e até choro. E finalmente estavam no ônibus em frente ao prédio, arrodeado pelos demais e até por alguns fãs com os quais haviam falado rapidamente. Isa estava sentada na janela, ao lado de Linda, quando Sebastian e Naty apareceram ali.

\- Isa... – Sebastian parecia sério e preocupado.

\- A gente tem que te contar uma coisa – Naty falou – Ficamos adiando pra não estragar toda a felicidade lá dentro.

\- Mas você tem que saber antes de irem – Sebastian falou.

Isa e Linda se entreolharam intrigadas.

******

\- Linda...

A ruiva se virou ao ouvir Alex chamar seu nome baixinho.

\- A Isa não me parece bem. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- É melhor você mesmo falar com ela, Alex.

\- Isa – ele chamou mais alto, vendo a namorada o encarar apreensiva – O que aconteceu, meu amor?

A resposta foi um olhar agitado.

\- Isa... Por favor, me diz... Eu fiz alguma coisa pra te deixar triste?

\- Linda... Eu vou ficar com o Alex um pouquinho.

\- Tudo bem, Miisa. Eu também vou ficar um pouquinho com meu Rey.

Linda saiu para sentar-se ao lado de Rey, que dormia numa das cadeiras da frente. Isa levantou-se e foi para o outro lado do ônibus, sentando-se ao lado de Alex. Ele inclinou as cadeiras para trás para que pudessem quase se deitar e se olharam nos olhos, um de frente para o outro. O guitarrista afastou uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha dela e afagou seu rosto, vendo Isa fechar os olhos.

\- O que foi, Isa? Me diz. Foi alguma coisa que eu fiz? Tava tudo tão bem antes da gente sair...

\- Não é culpa sua, Alex. Eu te amo, e nunca esqueça disso – ela segurou firme a mão dele em seu rosto.

\- Então o que foi? Você tem que me dizer. Não é assim que sempre foi? Nós dividimos as alegrias e as tristezas.

\- Eu vou te contar, mas... Só quero falar disso quando chegarmos no hotel, não tem porque se preocupar durante a viagem.

\- Não confia mais em mim?

\- Confio, Alex. Confio. Mas não quero te preocupar. Eu prometo que vou te contar lá com mais calma. Confia em mim também, meu Cuti cuti – ela pediu com um olhar suplicante e beijou a mão do namorado.

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Isa... Vem cá.

Os dois se abraçaram e pouco a pouco Isa adormeceu, como naquela noite na montanha, mas dessa vez ela não estava machucada nem doente, e se Alex não sentisse aquele pequeno aperto no coração, tudo seria perfeito. Mas era como haviam dito. Precisavam confiar um no outro. E ele confiava nela, e a amava, mais que a sua própria vida. Alex a abraçou mais apertado enquanto a ninava, e beijou suavemente os cabelos escuros, se perguntando mais uma vez o que a estava atormentando, antes de também dormir abraçado a ela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Amigas para siempre


	7. Amigas para siempre

Me veo bien, sensacional  
Tengo todo en esta vida  
Pero, yo sé que esta demás  
Se fue lo que lo diga ? Seré tu amiga fiel  
  
No debes dudar  
Sabes que te quiero  
Sabes que no miento  
Soy tu amiga de verdad  
  
Confía en mí  
No fallaré  
Soy la amiga que quería  
Estoy aquí cuidándote  
  
De todas las heridas  
Seré tu amiga fiel  
No debes dudar  
Y nunca nadie   
  
Quebrará nuestra amistad  
Amiga para siempre  
Te doy mi corazón  
Amiga no te olvides  
  
Que a tu lado yo estoy  
Amiga para siempre   
Te doy esta canción  
Que es una forma de celebrar  
  
Nuestra Amistad  
Hay que vivir  
Hay que soñar  
Y lograr lo que uno quiere  
  
Dejarla atrás  
Lo que pasó  
Y prepararse a lo que viene  
Y juntas nunca nadie  
  
Nos detendrá  
Sabes que te quiero  
Sabes que no miento  
Soy tu amiga de verdad  
  
Confía en mí   
No fallaré  
Soy la amiga que quería  
Estoy aquí, cuidándote  
  
De todas las heridas  
Seré tu amiga fiel no debes dudar  
Y nunca nadie quebrará nuestra amistad  
Amiga para siempre  
  
Te doy mi corazón  
Amiga no te olvides  
Que a tu lado yo estoy  
Amiga para siempre   
  
Te doy esta canción  
Que es una forma de celebrar  
Nuestra Amistad

\- Isa... – ela escutou baixinho – Isa... Acorda, meu amor. Falta pouco.

Ela se mexeu um pouco incomodada e o apertou com mais força, ouvindo um risinho de Alex. Não queria deixar tão cedo a segurança, o carinho e o calor dos braços dele.

\- Vai, Isa... Deixa eu ver esses seus olhinhos verdes encantadores mais uma vez – ele dizia só para ela ouvir.

Dessa vez Isa não resistiu e abriu um grande sorriso, antes mesmo de abrir os olhos. Quando finalmente o fez, Alex estava sorrindo para ela. Ele beijou sua testa e a encarou.

\- Boa tarde, minha Isa.

\- Quanto tempo eu dormi?

\- Um pouquinho mais de uma hora. A gente tá quase chegando e eu acho que tem fãs lá esperando a gente.

\- Então é melhor você me dar um beijinho pra renovar minha energia – ela pediu.

\- E se eu quiser te dar dez?

Isa sorriu ao lembrar-se da primeira vez que ele dissera aquilo, e logo seus lábios estavam colados num beijo longo e doce. E assim ficaram até sentirem o ônibus parar. Separam-se e suspiraram. Alex afastou os cabelos longos que insistiam em cair pelo rosto da namorada enquanto se olhavam perdidamente. Naquele momento ele pensou na sorte que tinha por tudo estar tão perfeito, por se amarem tanto. Apesar da coisa preocupante, fosse o que fosse, que Isa queria lhe contar, ele sentia que nada poderia atrapalhá-los como antes.

\- Vamos, bonitinha – ele disse ao lhe dar um selinho e puxá-la para cima.

\- Meu bebezão romântico – ela disse baixinho fazendo um carinho no nariz do guitarrista, recebendo um sorriso dele enquanto desciam do ônibus para o estacionamento do hotel.

Zafira tagarelava as mesmas coisas de sempre, sobre o hotel, sobre horários, sobre as instalações, etc.

\- Muito bem, chegamos bem a tempo do almoço. Então vamos atender aqueles fãs ali na entrada e vamos ao restaurante.

\- ISA!! ISA!!!

\- OOOIII!! – Ela acenava com o maior sorriso do mundo.

Logo gritos por Alex, Rey, Linda, se juntavam aos gritos por Isa, e em seguida estavam todos sentados no chão do hotel junto com os admiradores para uma grande foto e uma rápida rodada de conversa e perguntas. Pouco tempo depois estavam no restaurante. Zafira conversava animadamente numa mesa com outros produtores.

\- Amiga... – Linda chamou discretamente – Eu também fiquei preocupada com aquilo. Vamos contar aos meninos?

\- É claro que vamos, Gordinha. Eles têm que saber. Eu vou falar agora com o Alex. Conta pra o Rey também, ou ele vai ficar chateado por ser o último a saber.

\- Tá... Eu vou deixar vocês sozinhos.

As duas amigas fizeram um sinal de ok uma para a outra e seguiram para mesas diferentes. Isa se aproximou de Alex e o puxou para uma mesa mais afastada e escondida num canto do restaurante. Por sorte estava quase vazio, haviam chegado cedo, se encontrassem mais fãs ela teria que adiar aquela conversa.

\- Alex... – ela começou.

\- Que? – Ele perguntou a olhando preocupado ao ver o olhar sério de Isa e estendeu as mãos sobre a mesa para segurar as dela – O que tá te preocupando, princesa?

\- Alex... É que... O Sebastian e a Naty me contaram uma coisa antes de sairmos no ônibus.

\- Isso eu percebi. O que foi que aquele engraçadinho te disse pra te deixar triste? Me fala agora que o voto de paz tá quebrado – disse um tanto irritado.

\- Não, Alex... Não foi nada assim. É que... A Naty disse... Que quando estavam chegando na pizzaria e ficaram esperando do lado de fora, ela viu uma moça muito parecida... com a Catarina.

\- A Catarina?! – Alex assustou-se, olhando em volta no mesmo instante para ter certeza de não ter chamado atenção demais, e voltou a encarar Isa – Como assim, Isa?!

\- Eles tavam lá sentados nas escadinhas de entrada do nosso prédio, e ela viu. O Sebastian tava conversando com a Ágatha e o Kike sobre o Adams, mas a Naty tava olhando a rua e disse que viu uma garota super parecida com a Catarina andando do outro lado por entre os carros e as pessoas, e ela tava olhando fixamente pra o prédio. Quando a Naty mostrou ao Sebastian, ele praticamente confirmou que era a Catarina. Aí depois ela sumiu.

\- Isa... Mas... A sua família não devia ficar sabendo disso? Quer dizer... Você contou tudo que ela fez com a gente, né?

\- Contei, Alex, contei. Eles sabem cada uma das maldozidades dela no Bravo. Eu pedi que o Sebastian e a Naty contassem a eles. O Marquinhos até me mandou uma mensagem no ônibus dizendo pra gente não se preocupar que se a Catarina aparecer eles colocam ela pra correr. Mas e se... Ela tiver atrás da gente pra se vingar ou qualquer coisa?

\- Isa, calma... Primeiro, o Sebastian e Naty tem “certeza” que essa que eles viram era a Catarina?

\- Sim, eles disseram que estão muito certos!

\- Isso não tem sentido... Ela foi pra escola de diretoras, tá mais ou menos na época dela terminar o curso lá pelo que a gente ouviu a Ágatha falar, mas ela devia ir direto pra algum colégio ou instituição trabalhar, não ficar solta por aí.

\- Ai, Alex... Toda vez que eu penso que nossos pesadelos acabaram eles voltam piores em forma de Cristarântula ou Cataclísmica!

\- Isa, calma, meu amor... Primeiro, é melhor a gente não entrar em pânico antes de conseguir mais informações. Segundo, a Cristina sumiu, foi cuidar da vida dela, semana passada mesmo a gente viu que ela anda se saindo bem como modelo bem longe daqui. Terceiro, a Linda e o Rey já sabem disso?

\- A Linda sabe, ela ouviu quando me contaram, e deve tá contando ao Rey agora.

O casal olhou para a mesa onde Linda e Rey conversavam. Linda tinha o mesmo olhar preocupado de Isa, e Rey gesticulava com o pente na mão, parecendo estar entre chocado, preocupado e revoltado. Rey era dramático até nos momentos sérios, parecia ter mesmo nascido para ser ator.

\- Isa, não se preocupa. Eu não vou deixar nada acontecer. A gente tá seguro, a Catarina não pode se meter assim no meio do nosso trabalho e fazer o que bem entender.

\- Alex, Isa, como vai um dos casais mais apaixonados que eu conheço? – Zafira falou animada ao se sentar junto com eles – Eu vim até aqui porquê... Vocês parecem tensos. Tem algo errado?

\- Zafira... – Isa começou – A gente descobriu que a Catarina saiu do colégio de diretoras e tá por perto.

\- Como assim?! Vocês a viram?

\- O Sebastian e a Naty têm certeza que a viram olhando pra o prédio da pizzaria. Depois ela sumiu – Alex respondeu.

Zafira ficou em silêncio, refletindo por um instante.

\- O Rey e a Linda já sabem?

\- Sim – disseram juntos.

\- Mas Isa... Não se preocupem com nada. Pode não ser ela, e mesmo se for, vocês estão bem protegidos com a gente. Não vamos deixar a Catarina aparecer do nada depois de tanto tempo e continuar aprontando aquelas trelas de quando vocês eram adolescentes.

\- Trelas de adolescente?! – Isa revoltou-se – Zafira, você não tem ideia de tudo que ela fez.

\- Acho que a Isa tem razão, tem muitos detalhes que você não conhece.

Os dois chamaram Linda e Rey e os cincos ficaram longos minutos conversando sobre todas as maldades de Catarina no Bravo. Zafira ficou chocada.

\- Meninos, mas... – ela ficou sem palavras – Como alguém pode ser tão perversa com os colegas que nunca lhe fizeram mal? Que bom que a Jéssica se arrependeu e se afastou.

Um instante de silêncio se seguiu e Zafira tornou a falar.

\- Infelizmente – ela dizia séria – Nós temos que admitir que nesse mundo sempre encontraremos pessoas que se incomodam com o brilho das outras. E com vocês não foi diferente. Só de olhar cada um de vocês, dá pra ver que brilham tanto que podem ofuscar a visão dos outros. E dá pra ver que a Catarina nunca aceitou isso... E nunca soube tomar os caminhos corretos. Mas não se preocupem. Vocês ficarão bem. Nós cuidaremos de reforçar a segurança com os desconhecidos pra ter certeza que são fãs ou não, pra manter a Catarina e até a sombra dela bem longe de vocês, embora eu não possa prometer que conseguiríamos barrá-la nos shows. Mas não se preocupem com isso agora. Precisam ficar bem e relaxados pra o show de amanhã. Então vamos pros nossos quartos guardar nossas coisas e descansar da viagem. E lembrem de não sair daqui sem chamar um de nós.

\- Fiquem tranquilas, meninas – Rey dizia convencido como sempre enquanto segurava seu pente da sorte em uma das mãos – Se aquela bruxa da Catarina aparecer, nós convocamos o fã clube Tk+, eles amarram a Catarina num foguete e mandam só de ida pra fora da galáxia.

Os outros três riram com o humor do ruivo, que sacudia a cabeça satisfeito.

\- Vamos, Rey do meu coração, vamos lá pra cima.

Momentos mais tarde, Isa e Linda já haviam arrumado suas coisas em seu quarto, e os garotos no deles quando mensagens estranhas chegaram aos celulares de Isa e Alex.

\- “Eu serei... o seu anjo vingador...” – Alex falou.

\- Você o que, Alex?! Eu não preciso que você seja meu anjo vingador! – Rey falava penteando o topete – Eu mesmo posso dar conta da Catarina sozinho!

\- Não tô falando com você, topete de plástico. Chegou uma mensagem esquisita aqui no meu celular.

Rey se aproximou enquanto Alex checava o remetente.

\- Anônimo... – os dois leram.

\- Será que não é a Isa brincando com você?

\- Não, a Isa nunca ia me mandar uma mensagem anônima, e se quisesse brincar com comigo nunca ia ser com essa frase. Eu vou chamar a Isa e falar com ela sobre isso, agora.

Alex levantou da cama e se dirigiu à porta. Ia abri-la quando escutou alguém bater e checou no olho mágico, vendo Isa do outro lado.

\- Oi meninos – ela disse quando a porta se abriu – Alex, podemos conversar?

\- Claro, vamos. Até daqui a pouco, Rey.

\- Tchau – o ruivo sorriu antes da porta fechar.

Alex seguiu com Isa por entre os corredores do hotel, que tinha várias salas pequenas com sofás, projetadas para descanso. Os dois foram o mais longe possível, a fim de não serem encontrados por fãs ou mais alguém.

\- Eu recebi uma mensagem estranha no celular – disseram juntos, se olhando um pouco espantados em seguida.

\- Uma mensagem anônima – Isa disse.

\- A minha também. O Rey achou que era você brincando comigo, mas eu tenho certeza que você não ia me mandar uma mensagem dizendo “Eu serei o seu anjo vingador”, ainda mais anônima – Alex explicou ao mostrar a mensagem de texto para ela.

\- A minha diz... “Eu vou ser a sua Moriarty” – Isa mostrou.

\- Bom, a gente já sabe que foi uma mulher que mandou. Mas espera... Moriarty não é um personagem masculino dos clássicos de Conan Doyle?

\- O Carlinhos falou alguma coisa um dia desses... – Isa tentava se lembrar – Ele tá assistindo com a Norma uma adaptação moderna de Sherlock Holmes em que Moriarty é mulher, e Watson também. Moriarty é uma psicopata homicida que já foi muito apaixonada por Sherlock e anos depois ela tem ciúmes da Watson, que vive com ele. Já colocou a vida dos dois em risco, mas depois os protege de todos os bandidos. Nas sombras, sem ninguém ter ideia de onde ela tá ou como os protegeu.

\- Você decorou tudo isso, Isa, ou tá assistindo com eles?

\- Como eu não ia decorar? Os dois não param de falar dessa série porque acabou de ser renovada pra quinta temporada e tão super empolgados.

\- Então... Deixa eu ver se eu entendi... Tem uma mulher misteriosa protegendo eu e você. Mas de que? E por que Moriarty? Ela já foi má um dia? E como conhece a gente?

Os dois pensaram e pensaram, e chegaram à mesma conclusão.

\- Cristina!!

\- Nãaao... – Isa falou – A gente já viu que ela tá trabalhando muito longe daqui como modelo. E por que ela estaria por perto? E como ela ia saber da Catarina?

\- Num sei... A Cristina é cheia de surpresas. Mas eu também não sei porque ela ia vir atrás da gente, nem como pode saber da Catarina, e muito menos como ela vai proteger a gente dela.

Os dois pegaram os celulares quando outra mensagem chegou.

\- “A sua Moriarty venezuelana cuidará de tudo, fiquem despreocupados” – leram juntos.

\- Não... A Cristina não ia ser tão óbvia assim – Alex falou.

\- Devemos contar pra Zafira?

\- Não sei... Eu acho que sim, mas não precisa ser agora. Afinal, a mensagem já disse. Quer nos proteger, não nos ameaçar.

Os dois suspiraram juntos e se deixaram cair no sofá. Alex envolveu os ombros de Isa, a trazendo mais para perto.

\- Tá anoitecendo, é melhor irmos.

\- Queria poder ficar a noite toda aqui, pra dormir juntinho com você.

Isa sorriu. Não era uma má ideia. Adorava dormir nos braços de Alex, nunca ninguém a ninara tanto quanto ele enquanto ela dormia. Mas Zafira com certeza ficaria maluca e logo seriam encontrados.

\- Quem sabe no nosso futuro, meu Cuti cuti...

Alex refletiu sobre o que ela acabara de dizer. Depois da formatura no Bravo haviam mergulhado de cabeça nos shows. Segundo Zagira aquilo era bom, ajudaria a consolidar a carreira enquanto ganhavam mais idade para tomar certas decisões em suas vidas. Alex já pensara no assunto, mas nunca se perguntara qual seria sua decisão. E naquele momento confirmou que não poderia ter outra. Ele queria casar com Isa. Os dois já eram maiores de idade há mais de dois anos. Ia perguntar a Isa sobre o assunto quanto ela interrompeu seus pensamentos.

\- Ainda bem que você ficou comigo... – ela falava com um tom de voz aliviado – Eu acho que ia morrer de tristeza de você tivesse ficado com a Cristina ou a Catarina.

\- Não pensa nisso, meu amor – Alex a abraçou mais forte e beijou seus cabelos – Eu te amo demais, e isso nunca ia acontecer. Nem vai acontecer nunca. Eu te prometo.

\- Jura juradinho? – Isa perguntou o encarando.

\- Juro juradinho.

Os dois trocaram um beijo calmo e acolhedor, cheio de amor e carinho, e por pouco não foram interrompidos pelo toque do celular de Isa com o alarme avisando que deveriam encontrar Zafira dali a dez minutos.

\- Vamos, Cuti cuti.

\- Vamos, princesa.

Os dois saíram dali abraçados, sorrindo como bobos um para o outro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Achei legal colocar uma referência à série que eu estava fazendo fanfics antes. xD ♥ Elementary ♥


	8. Rock and Roll

Yo sé que hubo un tiempo  
Que no había más preocupaciones  
Que dejar volar la imaginación   
Y aprender  
Que si sopla el viento  
Hay que acostumbrarse a los temores  
Y dejarse ver  
Para que nos lleve a otro lugar  
  
Y eso fue lo que pasó  
Me subí a mi sueño y aquí estoy  
Tocando por la vida Rock & Roll  
  
Oh oh oh oh  
Ya nunca más voy a dudar  
Oh oh oh oh  
Después de tanto caminar  
Oh oh oh oh  
Ya tengo mi oportunidad  
Oh oh oh oh  
No hay nada que me ponga igual  
  
Y si estás conmigo  
Yo voy a escribirte mil canciones   
Que te nombrarán  
Así el mundo puede entender   
Que sólo contigo  
Puedo describir mis emociones  
Y empezar a ser  
Lo que ayer me pude imaginar  
  
Y eso fue lo que pasó  
Me subí a mi sueño y aqui estoy  
Tocando por la vida Rock & Roll  
  
Oh oh oh oh  
Ya nunca más voy a dudar  
Oh oh oh oh  
Después de tanto caminar  
Oh oh oh oh  
Ya tengo mi oportunidad  
Oh oh oh oh  
No hay nada que me ponga igual

\- Canta outra!! Canta outra!! – Os fãs gritavam alucinados.

Isa riu diante da animação deles. Era o último show daquela cidade, logo estariam viajando de novo. Cantariam mais uma música e então o show estaria encerrado.

\- Muito bem, pessoal. Vocês voltam e cantam mais uma pra encerrar – Zafira disse animada quando eles voltavam ao palco, sobre gritos e aplausos.

\- Quem aí gosta de dançar?! – Isa perguntou, ouvindo várias exclamações em resposta.

Mas ela não pode continuar. Todas as luzes se apagaram repentinamente e por instinto ela e Alex deram as mãos. Linda e Rey fizeram o mesmo. Olhavam em volta sem entender nem ver nada. Aquilo não estava nos planos. Os fãs continuavam animados, com certeza pensando que aquilo era parte do show, mas não era, e isso afligia todos que estavam em cima do palco.

\- Zafira... – Isa chamou ao afastar o microfone – Isso tava planejado?

\- Não, Isa. Estamos tentando descobrir o que houve antes que as pessoas percebam que não faz parte dos planos...

De repente um barulho auto de interferência sonora fez todos taparem os ouvidos e faíscas brilharam da escuridão, vindas dos telões. O público, finalmente percebendo que havia algo errado, começou a demonstrar sinais de pânico e no pouco que podia enxergar, Isa viu vários funcionários correndo pela casa de shows para abrir todas as saídas possíveis e evacuar as pessoas.

\- Miisa, vocês tão bem?!

\- Sim Gordinha, mas eu não tô te vendo. Cadê você?!

\- Eu não tenho ideia de onde eu tô, Isa. Só que o Rey tá aqui comigo.

\- Eu não enxergo nem minhas próprias mãos! – Rey falou alto para superar os gritos de pânico dos fãs que eram levados para fora.

\- Venham, vocês têm que sair também! – Alguém falou perto deles – Já desconectamos os instrumentos e vamos cuidar deles e de todo o equipamento. Venham!

\- Espera! Isa! Não separa a gente! – Alex pedia a seja lá quem os estivesse guiando para fora do palco, e segurou Isa com mais força contra ele.

\- Tudo bem, Alex, vamos! – O ajudante respondeu.

Finalmente alguns acenderam lanternas e eles puderam ver que estavam prestes a descer as escadas do palco. Foram levados para fora o mais discretamente possível e dentro da van todos discutiam ao mesmo tempo, espantados e frustrados.

\- Calma! Vamos falar sobre o que aconteceu! – Zafira pedia – Estamos bem ao lado de onde as pessoas estão se concentrando aqui fora. O dono da casa conversou com a gente e vão dar uma satisfação aos fãs nesse exato momento. Acho que devemos ouvir.

\- Boa noite a todos – puderam ouvir alguém falando com um auto-falante – Eu quero pedir desculpas pelo inconveniente. Nós ainda não conseguimos descobrir o que aconteceu, mas já estamos investigando a todo vapor. Pedimos que fiquem atentos aos seus e-mails que cadastraram na compra de seus ingressos. Todos serão compensados. Novamente, pedimos desculpas por esse triste transtorno. A produção da Isa também lamenta esse incidente e pede para avisarmos que todos estão bem. Uma equipe médica estará aqui em pouco tempo caso alguém precise de ajuda. Boa noite.

A agitação dos fãs não diminuiu, especialmente quando uma equipe médica chegou junto com polícia e bombeiros.

\- Zafira, não podemos deixar isso acabar assim – Isa dizia – Eles merecem outro show.

\- Eu concordo, Isa, mas não podemos decidir nada agora. Temos que primeiro descobrir o que houve, então ter certeza que isso não vai afetar o restante da agenda pra marcar outro show de compensação. O melhor agora é voltarmos ao hotel e esperarmos notícias.

\- Mas Zafira, eles não podem ir embora assim, tristinhos, frustrados e preocupados. Me deixa falar com eles pelo menos.

\- Não sei se é uma boa ideia...

\- Zafira, por favor. Eu acho que a Isa tem razão – Alex interveio – Ainda que a satisfação não deva ser dada por nós, eu acho que não tem nada mais tranqüilizador pra eles agora do que falar diretamente com a gente.

\- Nisso eu concordo com o Alex – Rey falou.

\- Eu também! Hum! – Linda insistiu.

\- Tudo bem... – Zafira disse após longos segundos de reflexão – Mas vamos fazer uma barreira primeiro. É gente demais pra vocês aparecerem assim lá fora – ela disse saindo da van.

Alguns minutos depois, seguranças e funcionários separavam os fãs da entrada da casa, onde o grupo subiu em um dos patamares mais altos e Isa pegou o auto-falante.

\- Boa noite, pessoal – ela disse, ouvindo gritos de alegria como resposta – Eu fico tão feliz em ouvir vocês! – Ela disse sinceramente – Mas agora o que nós queremos dizer é que estamos bem e esperamos que todos vocês estejam também. Se alguém precisar de ajuda tem uma equipe médica posicionada aqui, bem aqui ao lado pra ajudar quem precisar – ela apontou a direção correta, do lado oposto da van deles – Nós pedimos desculpas por termos que interromper o show assim e ainda não temos certeza de como vão ser as coisas, mas nós queremos sim compensar vocês e assim que possível vamos nos pronunciar pela internet.

Após Isa e o restante do grupo trocarem mais algumas palavras com os fãs e consolarem algumas crianças que choravam, decepcionadas ou assustadas, a multidão estava bem mais calma. Zafira levou todos de volta ao hotel, onde já tarde da noite, estavam todos frustrados e calados jogados nos sofás da recepção. Estavam tão hipnotizados que levaram alguns segundos para perceber que ninguém menos que Raul Clavati estava diante deles junto com Zafira.

\- Clavati!! – Rey se ajeitou na cadeira, assustado – O que faz aqui?

\- Boa noite, meninos, meninas... Eu vim às pressas quando a Zafira me contou tudo e falei pessoalmente com a polícia e o pessoal da casa.

\- E então?! – Alex perguntou.

\- Fomos mesmo sabotados? – Linda perguntou.

\- Raul, a Marina...

\- Calma, Isa. A Marina já sabe, mas recebeu bem a notícia. Ela e seus sobrinhos estão bem – ele sorriu para tranquilizá-la, vendo Isa suspirar em alívio – O que aconteceu... É que ninguém jamais esteve em risco lá dentro. Nunca houve um curto circuito ou faíscas, nada!

\- O QUE?! – Os quatro exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

\- Isso mesmo, gente – Zafira confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

\- Foi tudo uma grande sabotagem. De alguma forma, alguém alterou as programações dos sistemas que controlavam as luzes pra que elas se apagassem naquele momento. Talvez um ataque cibernético ou algum problema técnico que não foi percebido, mas provavelmente um ataque já que tudo foi muito bem revisado. E quanto às faíscas... Nenhum de vocês ou das outras pessoas notou por causa do susto e da pressa em sair, mas as faíscas eram simplesmente um vídeo – Clavati explicou, nem ele parecia acreditar no que dizia – Isso mesmo, um vídeo com uma qualidade muito boa. Nenhum risco ou foco de incêndio, nem problemas nas instalações, nada. Foi só alguém mal intencionado que quis assustar todo mundo.

\- Mas quem ia fazer uma coisa dessas? – Isa questionou.

\- É isso que eu queria falar com você, Isa. Tem em mente alguém que tenha motivos pra fazer o que fez? Alguém com quem se desentendeu no passado?

\- Mas a Isa nunca se desentendeu com ninguém, não assim pra coisa ficar tão grave – Alex disse – A não ser... A Cristina e a Catarina. E a Isa nunca fez nada, elas é que eram malucas.

\- Mas... Depois de mais de três anos não tem sentido a Cristina e a Catarina voltarem atrás de você e fazerem isso – Clavati respondeu.

\- A Cristina tudo bem – Isa pensou – Sabemos que ela tá trabalhando bem longe. Mas você deve saber que a Catarina apareceu lá perto do nosso prédio naquele dia.

\- Realmente... Os meninos e o Marquinhos me contaram. Mas Isa é coincidência demais, e não tem lógica. A Catarina devia sair do colégio de diretoras direto pra algum trabalho. Acha mesmo que ela tem tanta raiva a ponto de te perseguir assim?

Os quatro assentiram positivamente com a cabeça. ”Ela é louca”, Linda disse sem falar realmente enquanto gesticulava girando um dedo ao lado da cabeça, e Isa concordava com ela.

\- A polícia e o pessoal da casa estão fazendo todo o possível pra identificar algum suspeito. Vamos dar a descrição da Catarina e tentar identificar se ela comprou ingresso ou esteve lá. Mas não garanto que possamos encontrar, ela pode ter comprado no nome de outra pessoa ou com outra aparência.

\- Em parte eu concordo com o Raul, meninos. Talvez isso da Catarina seja só um trauma de vocês. Mas vamos fazer o possível e ser discretos.

\- Mas agora a boa notícia é – Clavati tornou a falar – Que já estabilizaram o sistema, ativaram novos recursos de segurança e depois de amanhã mesmo faremos um show de compensação. E melhor ainda, não vai afetar o restante da agenda de vocês.

Os quatros pularam de alegria, tentando ser moderados com o barulho por já ser muito tarde.

\- Então vão dormir, é bom que descansem muito – Zafira disse os empurrando na direção das escadas.

Todos já estavam prontos para dormir quando as meninas abriram discretamente a porta do quarto, que ficava quase de frente para o quarto dos meninos, que fizeram o mesmo, e os quatro se olharam.

\- Gente... – Isa começou – Vocês tão pensando o mesmo que eu?

\- Eu acho que sim, Isa – Alex lhe disse.

\- Também acho muita concidência isso acontecer justamente uns dias depois de sabermos que a Catarruína tá rondando a gente.

\- É coincidência, Gordilinda – Rey a corrigiu docemente – Mas não acham que ela podia ter feito isso desde o primeiro show?

\- Sei não, Rey... – Alex falou – A Catarina gosta de iludir e fechar com chave de ouro. Sabotar o último show é a cara dela. E eu tenho minhas dúvidas que a polícia vá pegá-la se foi ela mesmo.

\- Eu também acho, Alex – Isa respondeu – Com certeza aquela Cataclísmica já jogou algum agente do crime cataclísmico organizado pra se dar mal no lugar dela sem conseguir provar nada. E se tudo acontecer de novo depois de amanhã, gente?! – Isa se angustiou.

Antes que qualquer um pudesse abrir a boca, os quatro checavam seus celulares com alertas de mensagens anônimas.

“Isso com certeza não vai acontecer. Vão dormir pelo amor de Deus! Zafira vindo no corredor.”

\- O que?! – Exclamaram baixinho.

Em menos de dois segundos puderam ouvir os passos inconfundíveis de Zafira se aproximando ao longe.

\- Amanhã a gente conversa melhor sobre essa mensagem e... Tudo – Isa cochichou – Boa noite meu Cuti cuti.

\- Boa noite, minha Julietisa.

\- Boa noite, topete do meu coração.

\- Boa noite, minha Gordilinda.

Os quatro correram na velocidade da luz para suas camas, bem a tempo de uma desconfiada Zafira aparecer em frente as suas portas e não ver ninguém, nem ouvir nada.

\- Ainda bem, foram mesmo dormir. Eu tô começando a virar babá desses quatro – ela reclamava enquanto ia embora.

Os quatro suspiraram aliviados em suas camas por não terem sido pegos e até acharam a situação engraçada. Isa checou o celular ao ouvir mais um alerta de mensagem e sorriu, respondendo um “Eu te amo” ao “Boa noite, minha flor” de Alex. Antes de dormir espiou a amiga gordinha que também sorria para o telefone.

\- Ai, o Rey me mandou mensagem também. Ele disse “Boa noite, minha Linda mais linda do mundo” – ela riu – “Eu te amo, meu Galán” – ela respondeu – Amiga... – a gordinha se virou para o lado da cama de Isa – Tá tudo indo tão bem com nossos namorados, com os shows... Apesar do que houve hoje. Não podemos permitir que a Catarruína destrua tudo de novo.

\- Não mesmo, Gordinha. Mas primeiro precisamos descobrir se é mesmo ela. Não temos provas.

\- Espero que a polícia identifique logo esse saboteador das sabotagens! Hum!

\- É sabotador, Gordinha. E é melhor a gente ir dormir de verdade antes que a Zafira resolva arrombar a porta pra verificar por si mesma.

\- Tá bom. Boa noite, Miisa.

\- Boa noite, Gordilinda.

\- Tic tic tic, umaaá!

******

\- Eu um dia disse e repito. A amargura de todos esses anos você vai me pagar mil vezes Isabela Pasquali! – Uma certa pessoa dizia para si mesma – E esse foi só o começo!! – Ela sorriu malvadamente.

\- Você nem ficou pra ver o que aconteceu depois.

\- Eu tinha que sair depressa, Valdo! Aquela pizzaiola parece ter uma força de segurança armada entre os fãs. Eles conhecem a minha cara, podiam arrancar meu disfarce. O importante é que tudo deu certo e nós estragamos o final do show da pizzaiola – ela riu.

\- Você estragou. Eu só aceitei isso porque me aproximando de Isa Pasquali talvez eu possa me aproximar de Ágatha Montenegro. Sei que são boas amigas e se falam até hoje. Meu primo Vladimir não teve paciência pra aturar o lado alegre de Ágatha, mas ela é linda demais pra se perder assim. E ainda tem um lado gótico escondido bem lá no fundo, e se o que meu primo relatou da última vez que a viu for verdade, eu vou trazer a antiga Ágatha de volta! – Ele dizia empolgado.

\- Mas pise em ovos, querido. E não pense que vai ser fácil, Ágatha está na Venezuela, mas não está aqui com a Isa. E se algum deles descobrir que você fez isso e que é você quem estará fazendo tudo mais daqui pra frente, pode dizer adeus à Ágatha e a sua reputação, porque se você naufragar, não pretendo afundar junto.

\- Estou disposto a correr esse risco.

\- O seu primo Vladimir sabe que você está aqui?

\- Não. Ele continua enfiado nas sombras do colégio. Sabe que estou fora e bem longe, mas não onde ou porque.

\- E é melhor que continue assim.

\- Você quer que eu atrapalhe só com a Isa? Não seria conveniente deixá-la com raiva do namorado também? E talvez dos amigos?

\- Deixa que disso cuido eu – ela sorriu maleficamente outra vez – E com os amigos nem precisamos nos preocupar. Se separarão naturalmente. Se separarmos os dois casaisinhos eles logo não farão mais turnês juntos e ainda que dois ou três continuem amiguinhos, cada um vai pra o seu lado! – Ela bateu palmas satisfeita com suas armações – E eu... Eu vou lutar pelo “meu” Alex – ela riu.

“Se mentira fosse coelho, a sua não seria o Pernalonga, amiga. Ha ha.”

\- O que foi, que cara espantada é essa?

\- Uma mensagem anônima estranha chegou no meu celular...

\- “Eu não tenho a mínima ideia do que você quer, nem me interessa saber quem é, só digo que quem ri por último, ri melhor” – ela respondeu.

\- Não pode ser aquela sua amiga que fazia isso no colégio...? Aquela modelo internacional... Ricalde?

\- A Cristina?! Não é possível, eu tenho certeza que está trabalhando bem longe e como poderia saber do que estamos fazendo? É tudo culpa sua, Valdo! Deve ter deixado alguma brecha na segurança e alguém nos rastreou! Agora está brincando com a gente. Vai logo descobrir o que foi isso! E se for alguém das autoridades, dá um jeito de descobrir e cair fora bem depressa!

\- Com calma, princesa. Eu sou um hacker, mas não sou um deus da internet.

\- Não me chama de princesa!!! – Ela gritou jogando uma almofada nele.

******

\- Olá, pessoal!! Bom dia a todos!! – Uma animada Isa falava para a câmera do quarto do hotel.

Estavam todos arrumados e reunidos no quarto das meninas. Isa estava a frente, com Alex, Linda e Rey em volta dela.

\- Primeiro tornamos a dizer que todos nós estamos muito bem, e esperamos que todos vocês também estejam. Ainda não foi esclarecido tudo o que aconteceu, mas já está tudo bem e nós queremos convidar vocês pra se encontrarem com a gente de novo no show de amanhã, no mesmo local e horário! E quem não pode ir ao show de ontem, pode ir no de amanhã se quiser. Não esqueçam de verificar seus e-mails e nós esperamos vocês!

Ao final todos mandaram um beijo para os fãs e publicaram o vídeo no web site de Isa e da banda.

\- Eu fico até nervoso de pensar em amanhã – Rey falou.

\- Não fica assim, meu Rey. Temos que ter pensamento positivo. Vamos lá na cozinha do restaurante. Eu pedi pra eles me emprestarem um pouquinho do espaço pra eu fazer um bolinho pra você hoje – a gordinha sorriu, vendo Rey fazer o mesmo – Nos vemos depois pessoal – ela falou antes de sair junto com Rey.

\- Espero que dê tu certo dessa vez – uma Isa entre ansiosa e angustiada dizia para Alex quando deram as mãos.

\- Vai dar sim. Você vai ver – ele beijou as mãos da amada, vendo-a sorrir – Isa... Eu queria falar uma coisa com você.

\- O que?

\- É que... O que a gente conversou anteontem. Eu tava pensando... Que eu não queria passar mais nenhum segundo longe de você. E que quando essa turnê acabar, a gente podia...

\- O que?! – Isa perguntava ansiosa e feliz.

Mas a conversa não continuou. O celular de Isa começou a tocar, eram Carminha, Jennifer, Antônio e Júlio, preocupadíssimos. Queriam saber detalhes sobre os acontecimentos da noite anterior. Isa encarou Alex, com um olhar que pedia desculpas.

\- Tudo bem... A gente conversa depois, tá?

Ele beijou a testa da namorada e sentou-se numa das cadeiras da mesinha que havia ali, quando seu celular também tocou. Era Stela, com as mesmas preocupações de Carminha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sei que há leitores lendo. xD Espero que estejam gostando da história. Mas eu adoraria ver alguns comentários de vez em quando. Saber o que vocês estão achando, se têm sugestões, o que acham que acontecerá daqui para frente. Vocês não imaginam como a opinião de vocês é importante pra impulsionar a história. ♥


	9. La princesa

Siempre que quiero me hago notar  
Tengo lo que todas desearian  
Algo especial  
Y no lo puedo disimular  
Puro talento con magia y personalidad  
Y no me importa quien queda atras  
Yo Miro adelante y no pienso parar jamas no  
  
Ooooooo  
Lo que todas quieren yo lo tengo  
Quien se va a atrever a enfrentarme  
Ooooooo  
La princesa de este cuento nunca podrá ser otra que yo  
  
Tengo una forma distinta de actuar  
No soy como esas que me miran para imitar  
Y no lo pueden disimular  
Que más quisieran tener mi estilo sin igual  
Y se equivocan nunca podrán (yo)  
Yo sigo adelante y no pienso parar jamas no  
  
Oooooooo  
Lo que todas quieren yo lo tengo quien se va a atrever  
a enfrentarme  
Oooooooo  
La princesa de este cuento nunca podrá ser otra que  
yo  
Otra que yo  
  
Y no lo puedo disimular  
Yo miro adelante y no pienso parar jamas no  
Oooooooo  
Lo que todas quieren yo lo tengo  
Quien se va a atrever a enfrentarme  
Oooooooo  
La princesa de este cuento nunca podra ser otra que  
yo  
Oooooo  
Lo que todas quieren yo lo tengo  
Quien se va a atrever a enfrentarme  
Ooooooo  
La princesa de este cuento nunca podra ser otra que yo

Isa despertou por volta das sete da manhã e observou o quarto, iluminado pelos raios de sol que entravam pela janela. Na cama a sua frente Linda parecia ainda dormir, abraçada com o cachorrinho de pelúcia. O silêncio reinava no local. Isa pensou... Em horas seria o show. O show que todos rezavam para que desse certo. Podiam lidar com falhas técnicas, mas não com algo que não tinham certeza de estar sob seu controle.

\- Gordinha...

\- Huuuum... – a amiga murmurou sem abrir os olhos.

\- Tá acordada?

\- Mais ou menos amiga... – falou sonolenta.

De repente o telefone tocou. Não um dos celulares, o telefone do quarto. Linda finalmente abriu os olhos, curiosa. O telefone ficava no criado mudo entre as duas camas. Isa já ia estender o braço para atender quando ouviu a voz de Alex cantando na secretária eletrônica, acompanhado pelo som baixinho do violão.

\- Me inspiras en cada cancion, y junto a ti la vida es mucho mas feliz, tu sabes que soy para ti, e yo se que soy para ti.

\- Olha, amiga!! – Linda abriu um sorriso enorme – Olha só! Acordar assim, o Alex tá todo romântico hoje.

Elas não puderam ouvir, mas Alex riu do outro lado.

\- Quer tomar café comigo agora, sim ou não, princesa? Tô te esperando no restaurante daqui alguns minutos. Eu te amo, meu amor.

\- Ai!! É claro que sim, Alex! – Isa exclamou apertando o botão de resposta – Eu te amo, meu Alex!! – Ela exclamou antes de desligar.

As duas amigas levantaram num pulo da cama, comemorando juntas e se jogaram sentadas nos colchões fofos de novo em seguida.

\- Ai, Linda! Meu cuti cuti sempre é fofo, mas desde ontem ele tá tão...! Ai!!

\- Amiga, ele tá querendo alguma coisa... – a ruiva disse com um sorriso.

\- Você acha, Gordinha?

\- Não sei se é com todos, mas quando o Rey quer me convidar pra alguma coisa ele fica assim todo fofo! Mais do que já é – ela sorriu.

\- Bem que ontem... O Alex queria conversar alguma coisa comigo, mas meus quatro pais me ligaram na hora e depois ficamos tão ocupados o restante do dia que ele não disse mais nada.

\- Nenhum detalhezinho?

\- Ele falou alguma coisa sobre fazermos alguma coisa, que ele não disse, depois dessa turnê.

\- Será que o Alex quer sair de férias só com você?! Pra uma praia deserta e super romântica, pras montanhas, pra o campo, pra Irlanda, pra Veneza, pra Disney!!

\- Menos, Gordinha – Isa morria de rir – Quem sabe pra uma ilha? – Isa brincou e agora as duas riam – Eu vou me arrumar – Isa disse ao se levantar ainda rindo – Não quero deixar ele esperando. E você? Vai encontrar o Rey?

\- Vou deixar ele dormir mais um pouquinho. Depois que a Zafira deixou o posto de vigilância noturna dela, ele ligou pra cá e a gente ficou conversando até meio tarde.

\- Conversando até tarde... – Isa cutucou a amiga – Cuidado com a Zafira, vai que ela decide implantar um super sistema de vigilância que nem a Tamarindo fazia.

\- Não quero nem imaginar, Miisa! Imagina se de repente ela começa a usar aqueles perfumes também, ia ser o fim!

Novamente Linda ouviu Isa morrer de rir enquanto levava suas roupas para o banheiro.

******

\- Te llevo em mi corazon, en cada dia nuevo me haces sonreir, tu sabes que soy para ti, y yo se que eres para mi...

Alex sorriu ao escutar a voz cantando baixinho em seu ouvido e sentir as mãos suaves em seus ombros. Seu sorriso aumentou quando seus olhos foram cobertos e ele acariciou as mãos que vedavam sua visão.

\- Deixa eu pensar... Quem será...? Eu acho... Que é a vocalista mais linda do mundo.

Escutou Isa rir e tirar as mãos de seu rosto.

\- Y tengo el chico mas hermoso del lugar – ela cantou novamente em seu ouvido antes de beijá-lo no rosto e se sentar na cadeira ao lado dele.

Alex suspirou e tomou longos segundos a observando. Estava linda. Apesar de ele não conseguir se lembrar quando ela não estava.

\- Bom dia, minha Isa.

\- Bom dia, meu Alex.

Puderam ouvir murmúrios contentes a certa distância e não demorou nada para perceber que eram observados por algumas fãs que também se alimentavam no restaurante. Os dois riram discretamente um para o outro, se divertindo com a reação delas ao vê-los ali juntos. Tomaram café e depois de conversarem animadamente com as fãs presentes, além de tirarem fotos, decidiram sair para um local mais vazio e logo estavam em uma das pequenas salas de descanso do hotel.

\- Isa... – Alex tomou suas mãos nas dele – A gente não terminou nossa conversa ontem.

\- Então vamos terminar agora, meu cuti cuti. O que queria me dizer? – Ela perguntou em expectativa, se contendo para não ter uma crise de riso ao se lembrar das sugestões loucas de Linda.

\- É que...

\- Fala logo! – Ela pediu com um sorriso, vendo Alex rir também, um pouco pelo nervosismo.

\- Eu acho que a gente já viveu muita coisa junto, muitos momentos felizes, muitas loucuras... E... Eu pensei que a gente podia...

Alex interrompeu o que dizia, porque Isa o hipnotizava, assim como ele a hipnotizava. Levou as mãos à cintura dela, a puxando para mais perto, sentindo as mãos dela passearem um pouco nervosas por seu peito. Isa inspirou tentando recuperar o ar. Ser abraçada por Alex enquanto sentia o coração dele batendo tão forte e acelerado contra suas mãos a deixava sem fôlego. Os dois fecharam os olhos e estavam a milímetros de unir seus lábios quando, só para variar, foram interrompidos.

\- Alex! Isa!

Ainda de olhos fechados, como se assim Zafira pudesse desaparecer ou ser facilmente ignorada, os dois soltaram um suspiro de frustração e se afastaram com uma expressão aflita no rosto, mas logo trataram de se recompor e fitar a loura.

\- O que vocês tão fazendo aqui sozinhos?

Alex não conseguia desfazer totalmente sua expressão irritada, e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, esperando Zafira se pronunciar. Isa a olhava de braços cruzados, também parecendo chateada.

\- Me desculpem por interromper vocês, mas eu achei que gostariam de ficar uns minutinhos na piscina do hotel. Quero que toda a tensão de vocês desapareça pra que tudo saia perfeito hoje à noite! – Ela falava empolgadíssima.

\- Mas Zafira... Adoramos os fãs, adoramos mesmo, mas vamos ser perseguidos na piscina que nem um peixinho fugindo de um peixe grandão – Isa falou.

\- Não vão não! E sabem porquê?! Ainda falta uma hora pra o horário em que ela é aberta pras pessoas e consegui que vocês entrem antes!

\- Sério?! – Isa perguntou – Legal!

\- Então me encontrem lá em vinte minutos e teremos quarenta pra nadar e brincar na água. Estou esperando. Não demorem... Ah! Isa, o Clavati acabou de falar com a Marina pelo telefone. Ela está bem, os bebês estão ótimos, e mandou um abraço. E desejou boa sorte no show.

\- Brigada, Zafira! Vamos meu Cuti cuti – Isa chamava quando Zafira já tinha sumido – Ah... O que queria me dizer antes?

\- É uma história meio delicada... – ele passou a mão nervosamente pelo cabelo – A gente conversa depois com mais calma.

\- Tem certeza? Eu não quero que você fique guardando só pra você algo que tá te preocupando.

\- Isa, não se preocupa. Eu tô bem. De verdade. Eu juro juradinho.

Ela sorriu, fazendo charme para ele, sabia que Alex adorava isso. Esperou ele sorrir de volta para surpreendê-lo com um beijo de tirar o fôlego, mas ainda doce. Quando se separaram Alex até parecia meio perdido, mas ele sorriu novamente e tentou puxar Isa para um abraço quando ela saiu correndo, o obrigando a segui-la.

******

\- É agora... Vamos cantar a última música – Alex dizia de olhos fechados e de mãos dadas com Isa atrás do palco.

Cantariam Sigo al corazón. Um apresentador conversava com o público, atiçando a alegria deles, e o grupo podia ouvi-los gritar cada vez mais. Rey e Linda se juntaram a Alex e Isa e os quatro deram as mãos. Zafira e Clavati apareceram perto deles na escuridão do corredor que levava ao palco e sorriram em incentivo.

\- Arrasem! – Os dois disseram.

O grupo voltou ao palco sobre gritos e aplausos, e tomaram suas devidas posições.

\- Oi pessoal! – Alex disse no microfone – Acharam que a gente não voltava mais, né? Quem quer ouvir um solo de guitarra meu e do Rey?

Todos da plateia gritaram em resposta. Alex e Rey tomaram a frente do palco, arrasando com o solo enquanto Isa e Linda verificavam se estava tudo em ordem para cantarem. Os dois garotos continuaram tocando e ao sinal de que os quatro podiam começar, de repente o solo se transformou nas primeiras notas de Sigo al corazón, fazendo o barulho dos fãs aumentar ainda mais.

******

\- Acha mesmo que não vão se prevenir depois do que houve anteontem? – Valdo perguntava discretamente a Catarina quando tentavam entrar na casa de shows quando a última música devia estar começando – E que é muito suspeito aparecermos no final do show?

\- Cala a boca e observa, Valdo! – Ela brigou com ele só para ele ouvir e se virou para um dos funcionários.

Os dois estavam bem... Disfarçados. Valdo tentava esconder um pouco a cara no capuz do casaco. Catarina usava uma peruca loura de tão boa qualidade que parecia mesmo ser seu cabelo original.

\- Boa noite, senhorita, rapaz... O show já está no fim. Querem alguma informação?

\- Não, não, nós viemos ao show mesmo – Catarina falou com sua mais falsa voz de gente boazinha – Nós estávamos loucos pra ver esse show! – Ela dramatizou – Então aconteceu aquele trágico problema anteontem. Só agradeço por a Isa e os outros membros estarem bem! Nós dois precisávamos viajar no dia seguinte, então chegamos super atrasados hoje, mas ainda queremos ver, mesmo estando no final.

\- Tudo bem... Deixem-me ver as suas entradas revalidadas.

\- Entradas revalidadas... – ela estranhou – Estão com você, Valdo?

\- Não, não sabíamos que precisávamos revalidar.

\- Sinto muito, mas sem a confirmação ou ingressos não podem entrar. Foi avisado no show de anteontem que deveriam acessar seus e-mails pra revalidar o ingresso antigo ou comprar um novo. Podem verificar na bilheteria se ainda há algum.

\- Tudo bem, obrigada – ela respondeu com uma risada entrecortada, puxando Valdo para conversar num canto.

\- Eu disse que era melhor nos prevenirmos. Com certeza a Isa deve ter falado alguma coisa no blog dela. Mas com a congestão de tanta gente acessando acabaram atrapalhando minhas tentativas de acesso.

\- Você é um inútil, Valdo! Como um hacker pode não conseguir algo tão simples?

\- Eu não posso ficar haqueando tudo toda hora. Assim vão me pegar, tenho que agir como uma pessoa normal de vez em quando. E congestionamento também atrapalha os meus serviços. Nunca assistiu o que aconteceu com o Diabolomon no filme de Digimon, princesa?

\- Você sabe muito bem que eu não assisto essas nerdices, Valdo. E não me chama de princesa!! – Ela rosnou entre os dentes.

\- Por que não gosta que eu te chame de princesa?

\- Chamavam a Cristina assim. E ela é uma das últimas pessoas de quem quero ficar me lembrando na minha vida!

\- Tá bom, tá bom... Mas Digimon não é só pra nerds, princesa.

Dessa vez Valdo levou uma bela cacetada da bolsa de Catarina, e segurava a cabeça meio tonto enquanto se dirigiam à bilheteria.

\- Agora sim, o final inesquecível do seu showzinho está próximo, Isa – ela murmurou e sorriu – Dois ingressos de última hora, por favor – falou simpaticamente para o atendente.

\- Sinto muito, estão esgotados. Eu lamento.

A garota deu um sorriso falso para o atendente e se virou para Valdo com o olhar em chamas. Ele recuou assustado, e os dois saíram do local, sem ideia de estarem sendo observados. Alguém de casaco e capuz como eles, porém bem mais elegante, os olhava de longe no estacionamento.

\- Ha ha ha. Os ingressos esgotaram, que pena... – a pessoa desconhecida balançava os poucos ingressos restantes na mão – Toma. Entrega isso na bilheteria. Diz que foram entradas concedidas de última hora, inventa qualquer coisa. E fica de olho pra esses dois não voltarem.

\- Entendido.

Quando o rapaz se afastou, seguiu os passos da dupla de sabotadores, que se dirigiam a um dos portões laterais da casa de shows. O lugar estava vazio e os seguranças a uma boa distância.

\- Vamos, Valdo. Como nerd e hacker deve saber arrombar cadeados e fechaduras.

\- Calma aí, princesa. Eu sou hacker, não arrombador e criminoso. Só conheço a teoria, nunca arrombei nada.

\- AARRGH!!! Não me chama de princesa!!!! Ser hacker não te torna menos criminoso. E não me importa que só conheça a teoria! Se vira e abre esse portão!

\- Bom... Se nos pegarem eu não te conheço.

O observador secreto sorriu nas sombras do capuz que ocultava seu rosto. Chegou inocentemente perto de um dos seguranças e estendeu a mão para supostamente acariciar o bulldog preso na coleira, mostrando um petisco que logo o animal comeu, e um antigo enfeite de cabelo, preso no pulso, que o cão farejou. Ainda aproveitou para discretamente desengatar a coleira do animal de forma que parecesse estar no lugar

\- Que cãozinho mais gracioso, nem parece que é cão de guarda.

\- Pois é. Mas são bem treinados – ele se referiu ao bulldog e ao pastor alemão do companheiro de trabalho ao lado – Se virem algo errado, sempre nos avisam.

\- Bom saber que estamos bem assistidos em segurança. Especialmente com o que houve anteontem. Eu vou indo, é melhor voltar ao show, não quero perder o final.

Havia se afastado até a entrada da casa quando ouviu sua bomba estourar e levou a mão aos lábios para esconder o riso. Os dois cães haviam se soltado dos guardas, que perseguiam os animais, que por sua vez perseguiam dois intrusos que tentavam violar a entrada lateral do lugar. Por sorte não haviam conseguido nenhum tempo para ter o mínimo de sucesso, então nem sequer seriam suspeitos de qualquer coisa, mas o objetivo estava cumprido, mandá-los embora. A pessoa nas sombras riu, riu como poucas vezes em sua vida enquanto entrava novamente na casa de shows e se dirigia ao lugar onde estava antes de sair.

\- Porque demorou? Onde esteve?

\- Nada demais... Encontrei umas pessoas lá fora e elas tomaram meu tempo. Só isso. Adoro essa música! – Disse ao fitar o palco.

******

\- Vamos, Valdo!! Não podemos desistir! Deve estar na última música, mas ainda podemos fazer alguma coisa pra marcar essa noite! – Ela dizia furiosa enquanto caminhavam de volta para a casa de shows – Ainda bem que os seguranças alcançaram os cachorros e que conseguimos despistá-los.

\- Princesa...

\- Valdo... – ela sibilou bem lentamente – Eu... Vou... Te... Matar!!

\- Devia matar é a sua má sorte, porque parece que esse show já é história – ele respondeu, ignorando a ameaça.

A Bernabeou olhou a multidão de pessoas que deixava a casa. Felizes, saltitando de felicidade, gritando de euforia, cantando a música final do show, fazendo rodas de alegria, brincadeiras e algazarras entre os fã clubes. Se a garota furiosa tivesse visão de raio laser até a própria casa de shows teria ido para o espaço naquele momento.

\- Escaparam agora...! Mas essa é apenas a primeira maldade da minha lista cataclísmica!!

Ela deu às costas e saiu bufando e rosnando de raiva, gritando para que Valdo a seguisse. O rapaz só riu, mesmo sendo ameaçado e socado por Catarina. Só estava fazendo tudo aquilo porque queria se aproximar de uma certa Montblack e sabia que Catarina podia ajudar, desde que ele a ajudasse primeiro.

******

\- Deu tudo certo! Deu tudo certo, Isa! – Alex dizia ao erguê-la do chão e girar com ela.

Os dois riram e trocaram um beijo rápido, pois logo estavam sorrindo novamente no beijo.

\- MIISA!!!

\- ISA!!!

Linda e Rey apareceram empolgadíssimos e os quatro se abraçaram pulando e rodando juntos.

\- Deu tudo certo! - Eles repetiam quando Zafira e Clavati apareceram.

\- Viram só?! – Um sorridente Clavati falou – Tudo correu bem!

\- Vocês foram espetaculares!! – Zafira também saltitava de alegria – Agora vamos que há alguns repórteres querendo falar com a gente. Isa, acho que você pode dar uma nota breve do que aconteceu, mas não se estenda muito nem fale demais.

\- Tá bom, eu juro juradinho.

\- Então vamos, vamos!! Vamos comemorar no restaurante do hotel com os fãs que estiverem lá!

Se encaminharam para fora do palco enquanto a produção cuidava dos instrumentos e equipamentos. Antes que saíssem da casa de shows para o estacionamento privado já estavam de frente com um monte de microfones.

\- Isa, você pode nos falar rapidamente sobre o que houve? O que acharam do show dessa noite?

\- Bom, o show de hoje foi maravilhoso! Nós estamos bem, e estamos muito felizes por tudo ter terminado bem.

\- Já sabem alguma coisa sobre o que aconteceu no show anterior? – Um repórter perguntou – A policial confirmou que o sistema foi sabotado.

\- Nós ainda não sabemos nada muito claramente. A investigação vai continuar. Não sabemos porque quem fez isso fez o que fez, se é que foi mesmo alguém e não algum problema técnico, mas esperamos que fique tudo bem agora. E queremos agradecer por todos vocês também terem vindo – ela sorriu – Boa noite, pessoal.

Zafira e Clavati batalharam por alguns minutos, mas conseguiram levar todos para dentro da van e logo estavam no hotel. Foram para seus quartos tomarem banho e trocarem de roupa bem rápido e estavam saltitantes de euforia novamente quando alguns minutos mais tarde encontraram fãs reunidos no restaurante, como Zafira havia falado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Por tu amor


	10. Por tu amor

No es dificil de entender  
Que alguien pueda enamorarse de ti  
No es dificil de creer  
Que yo queira tenerte solo para mí.  
  
Y poder hablarte un poco a solas  
Y saber que tu tambien sientes así  
  
Que no haria por tenerte  
Que no haria por llegar al fondo de tu corazón  
Y empezar a conocerte y descobrir en te el amor  
Que sone alguma vez para los dos.  
  
Yo quisiera pronunciar las palabras para  
Poder describir  
Lo que siento sin dudar  
Pero no alcanza  
Nunca te llego a decir  
  
Que por tu amor  
Sere capaz de darte el corazón  
Si tu tambien dices que sí  
  
Que no haria por tenerte  
Que no haria por llegar al fondo de tu corazón  
Y empezar a conocerte y descobrir en tu el amor  
Que sone alguma vez para los dos

\- Isa! É verdade que você e o Alex são apaixonadíssimos de verdade?

Os dois riram sem jeito diante das três garotinhas que saltitavam de felicidade por finalmente os terem conhecido. Já estavam na próxima cidade, o primeiro show seria no dia seguinte. Já haviam encontrado vários fãs e arrumado suas malas no quarto. Isa e Alex estavam sozinhos perto do jardim do hotel quando escutaram três vozinhas jovens gritando atrás deles e não puderam evitar atender às três crianças.

\- É claro... – Alex começou sem desfazer o sorriso – É claro que somos – ele disse ao abraçar Isa pela cintura e beijar seu rosto, escutando as criancinhas vibrarem de alegria.

\- É, somos sim – ela confirmou sentindo seu coração se derreter de alegria enquanto trocava um olhar cheio de amor com Alex e ouvia novos gritinhos.

Após tirarem fotos com as três menininhas e vê-las se distanciar, Alex teve certeza de estarem sozinhos e tomou as mãos da amada nas suas, olhando-a profundamente.

\- Isa... Amor da minha vida – ele sorriu embaraçado, vendo dar pulinhos de alegria.

\- O que?! O que, meu amor?!

\- É que... Eu nem sei mais por onde começar...

\- Começa do começo...

\- Eu quero te pedir uma coisa muito importante.

\- O que você quiser, meu Alex! 

\- Lá vai... – ele respirou fundo tentando se acalmar.

\- Isa! Alex!

A felicidade evaporou do rosto do guitarrista e ele apertou os olhos, irritado. Por que sempre tinha que ser interrompido?! Aquilo o fazia lembrar de quando se apaixonou por Isa. Sempre que tentava beijá-la, algo ou alguém tinha que interrompê-los de algum jeito, e no final das contas havia levado quase todo o tempo do ano letivo para que conseguissem trocar o primeiro beijo. Alex se perguntava se levaria meses outra vez para conseguir pedir a ela que dessem um novo passo em sua relação. Parecia até que o destino queria pregar uma peça neles. Com esses e mais mil pensamentos perturbadores passando em sua cabeça, Alex inspirou fundo tentando se controlar, e abriu os olhos, vendo a mesma frustração nos olhos verdes que tanto amava. Mas os dois colocaram seu melhor sorriso no rosto e se viraram para falar com quem quer que fosse.

\- Isa Pasquali e Alex Ruiz, são vocês mesmos?! – O rapaz perguntou.

Era jovem, mas parecia ser um pouco mais velho do que Alex. Sua aparência era impecável, e estava vestido com roupas sociais azul marinho e preto. Tinha cabelos negros e bem curtos, olhos azul violeta e pele anormalmente pálida, seu olhar era penetrante, e Alex e Isa sentiram um calafrio ao encarar o rapaz. Não sabiam porque, mas sentiam que não era a primeira vez que o viam.

\- Sim, somos nós sim – Isa respondeu gentilmente.

\- Meu nome é Valdo, eu sou muito fã de vocês! Tô ansioso pra o show. Será que podemos tirar uma foto?

\- Claro – Alex respondeu.

O garoto pegou o celular e os três se juntaram sorridentes para tirar a foto.

\- Muito obrigado! Muito obrigado, mesmo – ele falou com sua voz mansa e também estranhamente familiar.

Em seguida fez algo que fez o sangue de Alex ferver. Como ele ousava interrompê-lo quando estava prestes a falar algo tão importante para “sua” Isa e ainda se atrevia a beijar a mão dela ignorando totalmente o fato de que ele, Alex, também estava ali? Todos sabiam que os dois eram namorados.

\- Eu vou deixar vocês. Devem querer aproveitar o tempo antes do show. Foi um prazer conhecê-los – ele sorriu antes de se afastar.

\- Igualmente – Isa sorriu de volta simpaticamente ao se despedir – Ai, Alex! – Ela se assustou – Mas que cara é essa?!

\- Isa... Isa! Como ele se atreve a interromper a gente assim? E ainda beija a mão da “minha” namorada? Que por sinal todo mundo sabe que é minha? E você ainda retribuiu as gentilezas dele – disse irritado.

\- Alex... Mas por que isso agora?

\- É que parece uma conspiração, Isa! Toda vez que eu tento ficar sozinho com você e conversar com você por uns minutinhos, alguém ou alguma coisa tem que interromper a gente! E agora ainda aparece um enxerido querendo dá em cima de você.

\- Mas não exagera, Cuti cuti... Era só mais um fã.

\- Só mais um fã? Não percebeu o jeito como ele te olhava? O jeito que ele te abraçou pra tirar foto? E o pior, o quanto ele é sinistro?

Isa o olhou com um meio sorriso e o cutucou.

-Meu bebezão tá com ciúmes! – Ela falou com uma vozinha manhosa.

\- É! Tô com ciúmes! Porque já não basta quando a gente se apaixonou eu ter levado uma eternidade pra te beijar porque toda vez alguém nos interrompia! Parece que tá acontecendo de novo.

\- Ah, mas... Estamos numa turnê... Num hotel cheião de gente pra todo lado... – Isa dizia enquanto caminhava na direção de Alex, até deixá-lo encostado na parede – Com um montãozão de fãs querendo ficar perto da gente. E eu não quero decepcionar nenhum deles, mas sabe qual é o que eu mais quero deixar feliz? – Ela perguntava o olhando encantadoramente, e a essa altura Alex já estava hipnotizado por aqueles olhos claros – O que merece todos os beijos e todos os carinhos que eu tiver pra dar?

\- Quem é esse sortudo? – Ele perguntou baixinho, a encarando e sorrindo – Eu tô começando a ficar com muita inveja dele – disse ao enlaçá-la pela cintura quando ela chegou perto o suficiente.

\- Meu fã número um.

Isa quase sussurrou enquanto deslizava os dedos pelas duas medalhas iguais que eles tinham no pescoço e começou a cantar baixinho a letra da canção que Alex fizera para ela.

\- No hay nada me guste más que estar contigo em soledad, mirándonos y sin hablar, saber que nunca más te irás... – ela cantou olhando-o apaixonadamente antes de enlaçá-lo pelo pescoço e beijá-lo.

Alex fechou os olhos e suspirou ao retribuí-la, deixando que ela o guiasse. Em todos aqueles anos, era um dos beijos mais doces e mais apaixonados que já haviam trocado. Assim ficaram por um bom tempo, e de repente, como se temesse ser interrompido de novo, Alex decidiu aprofundar o contato, intensificando o aperto na cintura da namorada e a puxando mais para perto, tornando o beijo mais urgente. Sentiu Isa sorrir antes de se afastar alguns segundos depois.

\- Precisamos respirar, Cuti cuti – ela sussurrou um tanto ofegante quando ainda de olhos fechados o abraçou e repousou em seu ombro, sentindo o peito dele subir e descer enquanto também tentava recuperar o fôlego.

Assim que podia respirar novamente, Alex decidiu repetir o doce momento que Isa havia lhe dado e ela pode ouvi-lo cantar baixinho em seu ouvido.

\- Me gusta tu forma de ser, tu mezcla de niña y mujer, tu corazón tan puro y fiel y el dulce aroma de tu piel... Eu te amo, Isa Pasquali.

\- Eu também te amo muito, Alex Ruiz.

Os dois trocaram mais um sorriso e um selinho antes de se afastarem, finalmente se lembrando de onde estavam e que apesar da sorte do jardim quase sempre estar vazio, podia aparecer alguém a qualquer momento.

******

\- Isso aí, Valdo! São esses mesmo – Catarina confirmava pelo telefone ao ver a foto enviada por ele.

\- Tinham que ser, princesa. Acha que não reconheço o rosto de Isa Pasquali? Ela está por toda parte.

\- VALDO!!

\- Tá bom, ta bom, não chamo mais! Você tinha que ver quando os encontrei, estavam os dois se olhando, de mãos dadas, num daqueles momentos felizes e melosos.

\- Dâaaa! Valdo, são namorados. Isso é o que namorados fazem.

\- Mas eu não gosto de coisas felizes e melosas assim! Nisso eu concordo com meu primo Vladmir.

\- Pois é melhor começar a gostar de coisas felizes, porque a Isa Pasquali é assim. Ela vive num mundo doce, carinhoso e cor de rosa. Se quer conquistá-la é bom no mínimo aprender a ser um bom ator.

\- Já disse que essa menina não me interessa e muito menos esse Alex Ruiz. Só faço isso pela ajuda que me prometeu pra localizar a Ágatha. Por que sente tanta raiva da Isa?

\- Eu já disse, Valdo... – ela sibilou perigosamente – Ninguém brilha mais que Catarina Bernabeou. Essa estrelinha do Rock me tirou do caminho há alguns anos, mas eu não vou falhar de novo! E continuo interessada no Alex. Eu sempre gostei dele desde o primeiro momento que o vi, e o que Catarina quer, Catarina consegue!

******

\- É incrível, Rey! Incrível! Toda vez que eu tento falar com a Isa, alguém ou alguma coisa interrompe!

\- Sei lá, Alex... Vai ver você tá escolhendo as horas e os lugares errados.

\- Não tô, não tô. A gente tá lá, sozinhos, aí do nada alguém se materializa ou um dos celulares toca ou alguém gritar por a gente. Daqui a pouco a gente volta pra Caracas, os sobrinhos da Isa nascem, a gente sai em outra turnê e eu ainda não consegui pedir pra ela – Alex reclamou passando as mãos pelo cabelo, nervoso – E você? Já falou com a Linda?

\- Ainda não, eu tô pensando e planejando muito bem o que eu vou fazer porque eu quero que seja perfeito!! – Rey gesticulava com o pente na mão e um sorriso enorme no rosto.

******

\- Rey...

\- Fala, Isa.

O Galán escrevia mais um de seus poemas para Linda enquanto Isa, do outro lado do quarto, estava sentada em uma das camas dos meninos com Alex dormindo com a cabeça repousada em seu colo. Uma das mãos de Isa segurava a mão dele e a outra acariciava os cabelos do namorado. A garota tinha um doce sorriso no rosto ao ver a expressão serena de Alex, que até parecia sorrir.

\- Há muitos dias, desde a outra cidade o Alex vem tentando me dizer alguma coisa, mas algo ou alguém sempre interrompe a gente – ela reclamou frustrada, falando o mais baixo possível para evitar acordar Alex – Você não sabe do que se trata?

O ruivo arregalou os olhos com medo de parecer desconfiado, respirou fundo, sorriu e com sua melhor cara de “eu não sei de nada, nada mesmo”, se virou para encarar Isa.

\- Ah... Não... Não, não mesmo. O Alex não me disse nada, Isa. Ele é tão louco por você que sempre tá querendo te dizer alguma coisa... Então não se desespere, não, porque não deve ser nada preocupante.

\- Eu não tô desesperada – ela emitiu uma risada entrecortada – Só curiosa.

Rey se virou novamente para os papéis nos quais escrevia comemorando silenciosamente por Isa não ter suspeitado de nada, enquanto do outro lado, ela voltou a se concentrar em Alex e niná-lo para que dormisse.

******

\- Gordinha... Você não tá achando o Rey estranho ultimamente?

\- Nãao... Por que, Miisa? Você tá achando que meu Rey perdeu alguns parafusos do topete? – A gordinha perguntou preocupada.

\- Não, não, Linda!

Isa levantou-se de sua cama, para sentar na de Linda, ao lado da amiga.

\- O que acontece é que há dias, como eu já te disse, o Alex tá querendo me falar alguma coisa que parece bem importante, mas toda vez somos interrompidos!

\- Eu lembro, mas o que o Rey tem a ver com isso?

\- Hoje mais cedo eu tava no quarto dos meninos com meu Alex deitadinho no meu colo... – Isa mudou para um tom de voz totalmente sonhador, vendo Linda ficar empolgada.

\- Deitado no seu colo?! Conta, conta, conta!!

\- Acontece que o Alex queria tirar um cochilo, mas ele também não queria se separar de mim depois do que aconteceu no jardim!

\- Espera aí!! O que rolou no jardim?!

\- Apesar de nós sermos interrompidos quando ele tentou falar comigo, de novo! Conseguimos ficar tempo suficiente sozinhos pra trocar uns beijinhos, Gordinha! E até cantamos umas frases de Te habla mi corazón um pra o outro! – Isa falava emocionadíssima abraçada ao travesseiro – Ficamos até sem fôlego...

As duas suspiraram parecendo estarem fora de órbita, mas logo Linda voltou a falar.

\- Nessa hora eu tava com o meu Rey! Ele foi todo romântico, Isa! Ele também cantou pra mim e até fez um bolinho pra mim no restaurante. Acredita que ele cozinha super bem?!

\- O Rey cozinhando? – Ela riu – Eu preciso ver isso.

\- Ver não! Você precisa é comer um dos bolos que ele faz. São deliciosíssimos!

\- Tá bom , tá bom, eu juro juradinho que vou dar um voto de confiança, mas deixa eu continuar agora.

\- Tá bom, vai, conta, conta!! Você tava lá com o Alex dormindo no seu colo e depois?!

\- Eu tava lá, Gordinha, fazendo carinho nos cabelos do meu Alex pra ele dormir. E ele tava tão calmo, tão lindo, parecia até que tava sorrindo! Mas voltando... – ela inspirou – Eu disse ao Rey que há dias o Alex vem tentando me dizer alguma coisa e não consegue, e perguntei se ele tinha ideia do que pode ser.

\- E ele te disse alguma coisa?

\- Disse que não sabe de nada, de nadinha, mas sei lá... Achei ele um tantinho desconfiado. Por isso eu te perguntei... Eu acho que os dois sabem.

\- Você quer que eu pergunte, Isa?

\- Não, Gordinha. Seja o que for, quero ouvir isso do Alex. E se for uma surpresa que os dois querem fazer pra gente, e acabarmos estragando? É melhor esperar.

\- Pensando bem... – a ruiva dizia com o indicador apoiando o queixo enquanto olhava para cima pensativamente – Às vezes eu tô notando o Rey distraído... Ai, amiga! Será que eles tão ficando cansados da gente?!

\- Não, Linda! Não tem como. E por que? Olha só. Hoje depois que o Alex, de novo, não conseguiu falar comigo, nós tivemos um super, super, momento juntos! E eu tive ainda mais certeza que o Alex me ama mais que qualquer coisa. Se os dois tão estranhos e parecem saber o que o outro anda querendo dizer, significa que se o Alex me ama tanto, o Rey também te ama muitíssimo. Então não tem porque a gente ficar esquentando com nada disso.

\- Você tem razão, Amiguisa. Nossos namorados nos amam! Nos adoram! – Ela gesticulava com os braços.

As duas se abraçaram rindo juntas quando se jogaram no colchão.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Cuando me siento sola


	11. Cuando me siento sola

Cuando me siento sola  
Abro una puerta y te voy a buscar  
Sabiendo que a mi lado siempre estas  
Bailando saltando  
Andando por esta ciudad  
Como una amiga de verdad  
  
Cuando me siento triste  
Abro una puerta e te voy a buscar  
Sabendo que a mi lado siempre estas  
Soñando cantando  
Andando por esta ciudad  
Como una amiga de verdad  
  
Y los dias pasan  
Queda lejos cuando estaba en casa  
Imaginndo nuestro povenir  
Y esos dias quedan  
Como flores en primavera  
Me perfuman y me hacen feliz  
Que bueno que estas aqui  
  
Y cuando pasa el tempo  
Habra recuersos que no he de olvidar  
Y siempre asi te voy a recordar  
Cantando bailando  
Andando por esta ciudad  
Como una amiga de verdad  
  
Y los dias pasan  
Queda lejos cuando estaba en casa  
Imaginando nuestro povenir  
Y esos dias quedan  
Como flores en primavera  
Me perfuman y me hacen feliz  
Que bueno que estas aqui  
  
Amigas del corazon  
Cantado nuestra cancion  
Soñando siempre de dos de a dos de a dos  
Que todo siempre va estar bien  
  
Y los dias pansan  
Queda lejos cuando estaba en casa  
Imaginando nuestro povenir  
Y esos dias quedan como flores en primavera  
Me perfuman y me hacen feliz  
Que bueno que estas aqui

Alex chegou um pouco mais tarde ao café da manhã no hotel, não ficando muito feliz com o que encontrou. Isa estava ali com Linda, Rey, Zafira, alguns produtores dos shows e aquele que Alex vinha chamando de “projeto de vampiro”, Valdo! Com sua pele assustadoramente pálida, a voz séria e cortês, vestido de preto como sempre, e com seu penetrante olhar que parecia perfurar as almas dos outros. Ele estava em pé ao lado de Isa, conversando com todos, mas lançava a Isa olhares que faziam o sangue de Alex ferver. E o que lhe dava mais raiva, Isa sorria de volta. Sabia que Isa tratava todos bem, até os que não mereciam, e Alex admirava essa nobreza nela, mas aquilo era outra história. Se aproximou da mesa, ficando parado atrás de Isa.

\- Bom dia, pessoal – ele cumprimentou a todos – Linda, Rey... Bom dia, meu amor – falou docemente ao se abaixar para trocar um selinho com Isa, ouvindo todos na mesa acharem o momento fofo – Bom dia pra você também – disse finalmente a Valdo, tentando ser educado, mas claramente sendo frio.

Alex repousou as mãos nos ombros da namorada e embora apenas Linda e Rey notassem, puderam ver a fúria raivosa no olhar de Alex para Valdo, e o olhar de deboche e o meio sorriso que o “vampiro” devolveu. Isa sentiu as mãos tensas em seus ombros, ele até a estava apertando de leve sem perceber. A cantora ergueu o rosto receosa para olhar a troca de farpas entre os dois garotos. Alex parecia queimar de raiva por dentro. Valdo nem se importava, parecia até estar se divertindo.

\- Bom dia, Alex – ele respondeu ironicamente, ainda com o sorriso de deboche – É melhor eu ir, Isa. Parece que só resta uma cadeira aqui com vocês e vou tomar café com amigos em outro lugar. O show de ontem foi maravilhoso. Nos vemos, estrela – ele falou, se despedindo dos demais e saindo do restaurante.

Linda estava prestes a falar qualquer coisa para amenizar a situação quando Alex saiu visivelmente nervoso atrás de Valdo, deixando os outros três boquiabertos. O guitarrista agarrou o ombro do rapaz no corredor vazio, fazendo-o se virar para ele.

\- Escuta aqui... Eu não sei qual é a sua, nem tô ficando paranoico. Mas o que você quer com a Isa?

\- Como assim, Alex? Tá deixando a histeria das fãs porque vocês se beijaram no show de ontem subir a sua cabeça?

\- Olha só... Isso é só assunto meu e da Isa. E eu quero conversar com você em paz e sem ironias. Não desvia do assunto, por favor – ele disse irritado.

\- Tá bom... – Valdo finalmente se virou para que ficassem frente a frente – O que quer saber? – Perguntou fingindo tédio enquanto enfiava as mãos nos bolsos.

\- Por que desde que a gente te conheceu parece que você tá sempre se colocando entre mim e a Isa.

\- Não sei do que você tá falando. Deve tá com a cabeça meio confusa ainda por causa do cansaço de ontem, devia dormir mais um pouco.

\- Eu dormi e muito bem. E vou te pedir de novo pra não se fazer de desentendido. Toda vez, toda vez que eu tô sozinho com a Isa você dá um jeito de aparecer. Sempre que eu tento conversar com ela, você se materializa e interrompe. Vê se dá um tempo! A Isa e eu nos amamos mais do que tudo e eu não vou deixar que nada aconteça pra atrapalhar a gente.

\- Está ficando perturbado, Alex – ele falou, sempre sério e com aquele olhar incômodo – Vou ignorar o que disse, porque além de não saber do que você está falando, isso é só ciúmes. A Isa pra mim é simplesmente uma estrela, alguém que admiro muito, e como fã, acredito que é até minha obrigação ser gentil com ela. Não tenho culpa se nos encontramos o tempo todo, até porque estamos no mesmo hotel. E sabe? Há garotas que não gostam de caras ciumentos, a Isa pode ser uma delas. E se vocês se amam tanto, porque esse medo de perdê-la?

\- Você como fã pode chegar perto da Isa, falar com ela, tirar fotos, pegar autógrafos... Eu fico feliz de ver que minha menina é tão amada. Mas você não precisa interromper a gente toda vez, nem agarrar a Isa nas fotos, especialmente se eu tiver com ela, nem ficar beijando e cortejando uma garota comprometida.

\- Eu não ouço a Isa reclamar nada pra mim – Valdo disse simplesmente, dando as costas e seguindo pelo corredor.

\- A Isa é muito educada, mais do que você! – Alex falou antes que o garoto sumisse.

\- Alex... – ouviu uma vozinha assustada chamar baixinho atrás dele e se virou.

\- Isa...

\- O que aconteceu? – Ela perguntou olhando em volta e constatando que estavam sozinhos.

Alex desviou o olhar por um instante, passando a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente, e depois se aproximou da namorada, a olhando tão profundamente quanto poucas vezes tinha feito. Isa o olhava de volta, intrigada quando Alex a prendeu entre ele e a parede e tomou seu rosto entre as mãos, só rompendo o contato visual quando os dois fecharam os olhos no momento em que Alex lhe deu um beijo calmo, mas tão profundo que Isa podia sentir como se a alma dele se unisse a sua.

******

\- Lindamigua... O Alex... Tava tão quieto no café, mal falou, nem me olhava direito... – Isa dizia com um olhar angustiado enquanto abraçava o travesseiro.

\- Mas Isamiga... Você não disse que ele te deu um beijo que quase te faz desmaiar sem fôlego? Até chegou de volta na mesa meio confusa da cabeça, seus olhinhos brilhavam, parecia até que tava dormindo acordada – Linda sorriu – Se bem que... Você ficou com uma cara de preocupada depois...

\- Ah, Amilinda... É que... Foi tudo muito estranho. Eu achei aquela demora do Alex muito estranha, sem falar da saída dele atrás do Valdo que foi mais estranha ainda. Quando eu cheguei no corredor, vi o Valdo indo embora e o Alex tava tenso... – a garota disse com uma expressão um tanto angustiada – Quando eu chamei e ele se virou pra mim tava com uma cara de preocupação... Aí ficou tudo mais estranho ainda, Gordinha.

\- Mas estranho como, Miisa. Você e o Alex são namorados, e os mais apaixonados...

\- Não é isso, Linda – Isa interrompeu a amiga – É claro que não é estranho o Alex me beijar de repente, mas... Ele me olhou de um jeito, triste... Como se... Quisesse dizer alguma coisa, mas que nem ele sabia direito o que era. Aí chegou bem pertinho de mim, segurou meu rosto entre as mãos e... – Isa suspirou sonhando acordada e até sorrindo – Eu acho que o Alex nunca tinha me dado um beijo daquele, Linda... – falava ainda distante nos pensamentos – Mas depois... – Isa entristeceu – A gente ficou lá de olhos fechados... O Alex encostou a testa na minha e ficamos assim por muito tempo. Ele... Parecia que tava sofrendo com alguma coisa, Gordinha. Me doeu muito vê-lo daquele jeito. Depois me puxou de volta pra dentro do restaurante.

\- Ah, Isa, é que ele ficou com ciúmes! – Linda disse com um sorriso, mas que durou poucos segundos – Mas também... Acho que ele tem um pouco de razão, Isa. Você é gentil demais com esse vampiro Vlado.

\- É Valdo, Gordinha. E eu não sou gentil demais. Sou gentil com todo mundo, com todos os fãs e com ele não foi diferente.

\- Pode ser, mas... Eu acho que ele tá querendo ser bem mais do que um simples fã... Que olhar é esse, Isa? Não notou o jeito como ele te olhava e ficava te cortejando o tempo todo, até se atreveu a beijar sua mão, ainda bem que o Alex não viu isso. Amiga, eu tô começando a pensar que o Valdo quer te separar do Alex, eu só não sei porquê. E você não tá fazendo nada pra impedir.

\- Gordinha! Que ideia é essa?! O que você comeu ou bebeu no café? Ãh ãh ãh?! Porque o Valdo, um simples fã, ia querer me separar do meu Alex?

\- Eu já disse que não sei. Talvez pelo mesmo motivo que todos os fãs mais intensos querem, Isa. Você é a estrela deles, eles sonham com você e cometem loucuras.

Isa olhava a amiga como se tivesse ficado maluca.

\- Não é assim que acontece com os famosos famosíssimos? – Linda dramatizava gesticulando com os braços – Mas achei você caidinha demais por ele, parecia até que tava hipnotizada... Onde eu já vi isso antes...? – Linda olhou para cima levando um dedo à bochecha enquanto pensava – Parece que eu conheço esse Valdo de algum lugar...

\- De lugar nenhum, Gordinha. Tá ficando paranoica. E eu não fiquei caidinha por ele. O único menino que eu amo é meu Cuti cuti.

Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. Os dedos de Isa encontraram o colar azul em seu pescoço e o coração se apertou no peito.

\- Linda... – ela choramingou – E se eu tiver mesmo ficando hipnotizada e não tiver percebendo nada disso que você falou?! – Ela disse com a voz abafada por causa do rosto escondido no travesseiro – E se o Alex me deixar?!

\- Menos amiga... Se ele falou pouco hoje no café com certeza tava nervoso e preferiu ficar calado do que falar e te ferir sem querer. E você não viu como ele te olhava com aquela cara de cachorrinho sem dono? – Linda gesticulava com os dedos e um enorme sorriso – E o beijão que ele te deu depois do café na frente de todo mundo que tava no restaurante? Parecia até que tava dizendo que você era só dele, e que se tivesse mais alguém interessado, podia ir tirando o cavalinho do sol!

\- É da chuva, Linda – Isa finalmente riu, ouvindo Linda rir também quando se sentou ao seu lado para abraçá-la.

\- Não se preocupa, Isamiga. O Alex te ama, te adora, te idolatra. Você é a “Paixão” da vida dele!! – Ela repetia, ouvindo Isa rir.

\- Cuando me siento sola abro uma puerta y te voy a buscar... Sabendo que a mi lado siempre estas... – Isa começou a cantar.

\- Cuando em siento triste abro uma puerta y te voy a buscar... Sabendo que a mi lado siempre estas... – Linda continuou.

\- Como uma amiga de verdad... – cantaram juntas.

******

\- Linda! Linda! Linda!!! – Rey batia desesperado na porta do quarto das garotas.

\- O que foi, meu Rey – a Gordinha abriu a porta sorridente.

\- A Isa tá?

\- Não... Ela saiu há uns minutos.

O ruivo entrou no quarto, fechando a porta.

\- Gordinha, você tem que saber. Eu vi aquele vampiro de olhos azuis sozinho no jardim. E ele tava falando com alguém no telefone. Eu não entendi direito, mas era uma conversa muito estranha, como se tivesse tramando alguma coisa.

\- Eu não tô entendendo... Por que isso é importante, Rey do meu coração?

\- Gordinha linda... Encaixa as peças... Eu acho que esse Valdo não tá aqui sozinho, e muito menos por acaso. Acho que tem mais alguém querendo separar o Alex da Isa – Rey concluiu com um olhar aflito.

Linda exclamou cobrindo os lábios com as mãos e olhando assustada para Rey enquanto os dois tentavam pensar sobre a situação.

******

\- Eu acho que aquele ruivo de topete me ouviu falando com você no jardim. Tava escondido, mas eu percebi.

\- Valdo!! Como pode ser tão incompetente?! Sorte que foi o Rey... Com toda aquela imaginação que ele tem não deve descobrir nada. Mas quero que se previna. Desvie a atenção dele...

\- Como assim? O que quer que eu faça agora?

\- Quero que separe ele da Linda Luna!! – Catarina falou com seu olhar de ódio mortal.

\- Tudo pela Ágatha... – Valdo suspirou ao desligar o telefone.

******

\- Mãe... Eu... Achei que nunca mais fosse passar por isso com o Alex... – Isa falava angustiada no telefone, estava sozinha na varanda de um dos andares mais altos do hotel.

\- Querida... Vocês não estão mais no colégio, agora as coisas entre vocês são ainda mais sérias. Acho que deviam conversar. Sozinhos – Jennifer respondeu.

\- Mas nós sempre conversamos... Conversamos muito. Mas... Depois de tudo que a gente já passou com a Cristina e com a Catarina no Bravo, depois de tantos anos aparece outra pessoa pra nos atrapalhar...

\- Isa... A vida é assim, minha filha. Nós não queremos, nós fazemos o possível pra que tudo saia bem, mas essas coisas podem acontecer. Especialmente pra vocês que são famosos, pode acontecer. Cabe a você e ao Alex serem fortes e conversarem sempre pra manter tudo bem. Mas se as coisas fugirem do controle de vocês dois e ficarem esquisitas de alguma forma, não hesitem em pedir ajuda, até da Zafira que está aí com vocês.

\- Tá bom...

\- Já falou co sua outra mamãe sobre isso?

\- Não... Quando eu liguei o Marquinhos disse que tavam bem ocupados porque a pizzaria tá lotada hoje e eu não quis atrapalhar, então eu disse que só queria saber como todos estavam e que ligava de novo depois.

Jeniffer ficou em silêncio por um tempo, mas Isa pode perceber pelo murmúrio no telefone que ela sorria.

\- Minha filha é a garota mais nobre e doce do mundo... – a mulher falou, fazendo Isa sorrir – Queria tanto estar aí agora pra te abraçar, querida. Agradeço todos os dias por ter te encontrado.

\- Eu também. Também queria estar aí pra te abraçar, você e todos os outros. Muito obrigada, mamãe.

\- Não entristeça, nos veremos em breve.

Jennifer falou tentando conter lágrimas de felicidade, como acontecia toda vez que Isa a chamava daquele jeito. Mesmo tendo se passado anos desde que a encontrara, o tempo que havia passado sem sua filha a fazia sentir como se cada vez que falava com ela fosse a primeira.

\- Eu tenho que ir agora, meu amor. Seu pai também está dando aula agora, mas me pediu que se eu falasse com você, mandasse todos os beijos e abraços do mundo!

\- Ai, manda todos de volta mil vezes mais, mãe! Umá!! – Isa respondeu sorrindo enquanto Jennifer dava uma risada do outro lado antes de se despedirem.

Isa desligou e antes de guardar o celular olhou a foto da tela. Ela e Alex na piscina de um dos lugares que haviam visitado. Ela, Isa, entre a beirada da piscina e Alex, olhando com um sorriso radiante para a câmera, e Alex com a testa apoiada em sua cabeça, sorrindo ainda mais do que ela e a olhando como se visse o mais belo e precioso tesouro que alguém poderia ter, como se nada no universo pudesse deixá-lo mais feliz.

\- Eu tenho que agradecer de novo à Linda por ter tirado essa foto.

Guardou o celular no bolso e ficou ali em silêncio, observando o dia ensolarado e as pessoas lá embaixo. Pode ver Alex, tinha certeza que era ele, reconheceria seu amado há anos luz de distância. Estava dando autógrafos a alguns garotinhos saltitantes de felicidade. Isa sorriu, sem ter ideia de que alguém a observava com um sorriso sincero e no mais puro silêncio a vários metros de distância do corredor atrás dela.


	12. Nada puede más

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de quando publiquei essa história em 2016:
> 
> Menor capítulo até agora, mas farei o possível para o próximo ser maior. =)

Tu ve que mirar aun más dentro de mí  
Para comprender que has estado siempre allí  
  
Yo solía imaginar que era mío tu amor  
Y nunca perdí la fe en mi corazón.  
  
Poder despertar y te vi llegar nuestras vidas se tenían que cruzar.  
  
Y ahora nada puede más que el beso que me dio tu amor  
Ahora nada puede más que la voz del corazón y ya nada  
Puede más que el beso que me dio tu amor, ahora nada puede más  
Que tenerte, que saber que somos dos.  
  
Quiero conocer un poco más de ti abrasarte más y nunca dejarte ir  
Que no muera la ilusión por el tiempo que vendrá y que nuestro amor  
No deje de brillar.  
  
Poder despertar y te vi llegar nuestra vida se tenían que cruzar  
  
Y ahora nada puede más que el beso que me dio tu amor  
Ahora nada puede más que la voz del corazón y ya nada  
Puede más que el beso que me dio tu amor, ahora nada puede más  
Que tenerte, que saber que somos dos.  
  
Poder despertar y te vi llegar nuestra vida se tenían que cruzar  
  
Y ahora nada puede más que el beso que me dio tu amor  
Ahora nada puede más que la voz del corazón y ya nada  
Puede más que el beso que me dio tu amor, ahora nada puede más  
Que tenerte, que saber que somos dos

Apenas dez da manhã e Linda já andara por boa parte do hotel testando seu perseguidor. De alguma forma Valdo parecia sempre estar no mesmo lugar que ela. Então resolveu surpreendê-lo, andando sozinha por um corredor vazio e no momento em que conseguiu captar os passos quase que completamente silenciosos atrás de si, parou repentinamente de andar e se virou, fazendo com que o “vampiro” quase colidisse com ela. Linda o olhou com um sorriso discreto, mas vitorioso diante da expressão assustada naquele rosto tão pálido.

\- Arrá!! – Linda exclamou encarando Valdo, fazendo-o recuar assustado – Eu sabia! Está me seguindo!

\- Impressão sua, Linda. Apenas vim passear no jardim.

\- Também estava passeando na piscina, no refeitório, na escada?! Estava?!

\- Uma mera coincidência.

\- Assim espero, Valdo! Não sei porque tá fazendo isso, mas se voltar a me seguir de novo vou contar tudo pro meu Rey! – A gordinha falou em alto e bom som ao voltar para dentro do hotel.

\- Tenho que prestar mais atenção quando a princesa me pedir alguma coisa – Valdo sussurrou para si mesmo antes de continuar caminhando pelo jardim – Essa Gordinha é mais perigosa que a Isa.

******

\- É incrível, Amiguiza, a cara de pau de algumas pessoas! – Linda reclamava quando as duas andavam ao redor da piscina, aproveitando que não havia ninguém ali – Me seguindo, como se não bastasse o que anda fazendo com você e com o Alex! Que raiva! Imagina como o Rey fica se souber de uma coisa dessas.

\- Se acalma, Gordinha! Eu acho que o Valdo já tá assim bem, bem pertinho de ultrapassar aquela linhazinha chamada limite, e se ele fizer qualquer coisa pior nós vamos pedir socorro é à Zafira!

\- Você acha? – Linda a encarou em dúvida.

\- Ah... Minha mãe Jennifer sugeriu isso, e eu concordo com ela. Afinal, a Zafira não tá aqui só pra atuar como representante da gravadora, mas também pra nos ajudar no que precisarmos, ela mesma nos disse isso várias vezes, Gordlinda.

\- Tem razão... Olha ele lá de novo, Isa!

Isa olhou na direção que a amiga apontava, vendo Valdo se aproximar.

\- O que você quer dessa vez? – A gordinha perguntou zangada.

\- Vim apenas cumprimentar a Isa – ele respondeu ao tomar a mão de Isa e beijá-la, fazendo-o o mesmo com Linda no exato momento em que Rey chegava até ali.

O ruivo ficou sem reação e claramente estava zangado. Com Valdo, não com Linda, embora não soubesse se estava deixando isso muito claro. Rey abriu a boca para falar, mas desistiu e apenas sacudia o topete enquanto olhava Valdo com ódio e fazia um gesto de “você vai me pagar”, antes de sair correndo. Linda observou a cena com tristeza e até Isa se afastou alguns passos da amiga quando ela praticamente começou a rosnar de raiva. Em seguida, Isa agradeceu mentalmente por não haver ninguém por perto, estranhamente quase nunca havia alguém por perto quando Valdo aparecia. O sorriso debochado sumiu do rosto do vampiro quando Linda o agarrou pelo colarinho da camisa, quase o levantando do chão, e o atirou sem piedade na piscina do hotel. Isa observou a cena boquiaberta e olhava da gordinha para o vampiro se debatendo na piscina e nadando desesperado para sair dela.

\- Eu não gosto de água!!! – Ele choramingava – Os efeitos do sol são piores na água!! Eu não quero me queimar!!! – Ele exclamava quando finalmente saiu da água e fugiu em disparada para algum lugar.

Isa finalmente saiu do choque e se segurou para não rir.

\- Isso mesmo! – Linda dizia na direção em que Valdo fugira – Foge, seu covarde!!

Isa finalmente morreu de rir.

\- Ai, Gordinha... Eu não devia rir, mas...

\- E por que não, Miisa?! Ele mereceu!

E assim as duas também foram embora enquanto Isa morria de rir.

******

\- Ai, que raiva!!

\- Peraí, peraí!! Se acalma, Rey! – Alex pediu.

\- Primeiro a Isa, e agora a minha Gordinha!!

\- Pra começar você não devia ter saído correndo. A Linda é sua garota, você precisa defender ela do Valdo! Como eu fiz com a Isa.

\- Será que a gordinha tá ficando hipnotizada que nem a Isa?!

\- Não, não, não, Rey! Se acalma e me escuta.

O ruivo assentiu positivamente com a cabeça.

\- A Linda te ama! Ela é louca por você! E você tem que lutar contra o Valdo, por ela. Então vai agora procurar a Linda e se aquele vampiro aparecer, bota ele pra correr! E pelo amor de Deus, Rey! Não bate nele... A Zafira vive advertindo pra gente não se meter em nenhum rolo, e ela tá certíssima. Se acalma, respira, relaxa... – Alex dizia enquanto Rey o acompanhava inspirando profundamente – Isso... Vai lá agora, com calma...

Realmente mais calmo, o ruivo de dirigiu até a porta, a abrindo, e os dois levaram um susto ao ver alguém correndo desesperado no corredor vazio até sumir nas escadas. Passada a agitação, ambos morreram de rir percebendo que se tratava de Valdo.

\- Espera aí! – Alex começou – Esse daí... Era quem eu tô pensando?!

\- Sim! Era o vampiro Valdo!

Os dois riram ainda mais.

\- Eu vou agora mesmo procurar minha gordinha! – Rey disse penteando o topete.

\- E eu vou atrás da Isa... Seja lá o que aconteceu com esse maluco é melhor saber se elas duas tão bem.

Os dois garotos saíram correndo e logo Rey desapareceu pelas escadas. Alex parou na metade do caminho quando um pensamento lhe ocorreu.

\- É muito estranho eu e a Isa nos desentendermos ao mesmo tempo que a Linda e o Rey... E exatamente quando apareceu esse cara esquisito... Só que a gente nunca se viu antes, apesar dele parecer familiar... – o guitarrista dizia para si mesmo – Isso não pode ser só coincidência. Esse cara quer nos atrapalhar por algum motivo e eu tenho que descobrir qual.

******

Já era possível ver as primeiras estrelas no céu, embora ainda estivesse claro, quando Rey conseguiu encontrar Linda sozinha sem Isa ou sem fãs por perto. Ela estava sentada sozinha e triste num canto do refeitório ainda vazio. O ruivo observou quando o elemento indesejado que causara tudo aquilo chegou ao mesmo tempo que ele pela porta do outro lado e abriu aquele sorriso debochado que lhe dava tanta raiva. Rey caminhou até Linda, enquanto Valdo fez o mesmo, e a ruiva finalmente despertou de seus devaneios, estranhando a aproximação incomum dos dois, e olhando de um para o outro com uma expressão confusa.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa...? – Ela perguntou temendo ser recriminada por Rey – Rey do meu coração... E você seu morcego de caverna? O que tá fazendo aqui? – Perguntou baixinho, mas zangada – O banho que tomou hoje cedo não foi suficiente pra esfriar ainda mais sua cabeça gelada?!

\- Eu vim aqui ver vocês dois, Gordinha. Parece que estão com problemas... Quem sabe não ajudo em alguma coisa – Valdo provocou sem tirar o sorriso do rosto, ainda encarando Rey.

\- Nem Gordinha, nem nada! – Linda exclamou irritada – Agradeceria se não me dirigisse mais a palavra nem cruzasse meus caminhos!

\- Escuta aqui! – Rey apontou para ele – Eu não sei quem é você, nem o que quer, ou porque tá fazendo isso, mas é bom ficar bem longe da “minha” Gordinha, e da Isa também! Estamos trabalhando e vivendo nossas vidas sem atrapalhar ninguém, muito menos você! E você vai fazer o mesmo antes que tomemos medidas mais severas! Você, Valdo seja lá do que for... Só quer nos atrapalhar, mas eu amo a minha Linda mais do que qualquer coisa, e eu jamais vou deixá-la!

Linda ficou muda de surpresa, no momento em que os dois colocaram os pés ali ela teve certeza que Rey partiria para uma briga dentro do refeitório, por mais que Zafira sempre os advertisse para jamais se meterem em qualquer coisa daquela natureza. Mas ali estava Rey Galán, o ruivo briguento e irritado dizendo o quanto a amava e dando lições de moral a Valdo, conseguindo de volta um olhar em fúria do vampiro.


	13. Debia ser amor

Hoy siento frio en mi corazon  
Yo no sabia que era tan triste estar sola  
Y no encuentro motivos  
Para ir con mis amigos  
Mas bien mas bien quiero llorar  
Hoy siento pena en mi corazon  
Y no parece irse aunque pasen las horas  
Yo quisiera olvidarte  
Pero vuelvo a buscarte  
Y no se, no se que pasara  
  
Debia ser amor  
Pero es mas soledad  
Esta tristeza que anda por mi alma y mi cabeza  
No me deja en paz  
  
Hoy no me llega la inspiracion  
Y ese espejo que no deja de mirarme  
  
Y ahora todo es vacio  
Por un sueño perdido y no se  
Como resultara  
  
Debia ser amor  
Pero es mas soledad  
Esta tristeza que anda por mi alma y mi cabeza  
No me deja en paz  
  
Hoy los consejos estan de mas  
Pero quedarme sola  
No me veran llorar  
Por que se que este momento un dia pasara  
  
Debia ser amor  
Pero es mas soledad  
Esta tristeza que anda por mi alma y mi cabeza  
No me deja en paz

\- Escutou seu vampiro falsificado?! Eu amo minha gordinha e não é você que vai nos afastar!

\- Ai, meu Rey... - Linda falou emocionada, contendo-se para não chorar.

\- Agora você vai ver o que é bom pra tosse, sua cópia fajuta do Drácula! – Rey falou ao pegar o vidro de molho de alho sobre a mesa.

\- O que vai fazer com isso...? – Valdo perguntou apreensivo dando alguns passos para trás e erguendo as mãos apreensivo.

\- Vou purificar essa pouca vergonha nessa sua cara pálida! – Rey respondeu.

O Galán começou a sacudir a garrafinha na direção de Valdo, que só não tomou um banho de alho porque a garrafa tinha um dosador.

\- Sai! Para!! Por todos os morcegos! Paraaa!!! – Valdo quase gritou ao sair correndo dali.

\- Há há!! Eu avisei que você ia se arrepender de se meter com a gente!!

Rey fechou o frasco e o devolveu à mesa, sentando-se à frente de Linda e segurando suas mãos.

\- Minha Gordinha...

Linda o olhou com expectativa.

\- Me desculpa por ter sido tão covarde e demorado tanto a tomar uma atitude pra pôr esse morcego na caverna que ele merece!

\- Imagina, meu Rey! Você foi um fofo, lindo, maravilhoso...! Merece um bolo de chocolate daqueles que eu faço que você adora!

Os dois riram juntos e Rey lembrou de algo.

\- Espera... Você jogou mesmo aquele vampiro na piscina?! – Ele perguntou baixinho.

Linda riu antes de responder.

\- Joguei... – falou, rindo de novo – Se você não tivesse ido embora ia ver como ele ficou desesperado, apavorado, saiu correndo! – Ela falou rindo mais ainda – Eu que a Zafira disse pra não nos metermos em problemas, mas ele vem ultrapassando todos os limites possíveis. Eu e Isa já combinamos que vamos falar disso com a Zafira se ele continuar. E ainda bem que não tem ninguém por aqui além dos funcionários. Apesar de termos razão ia ser bem chato os fãs verem a gente brigando.

\- Tem razão. Mas agora vamos aproveitar que toda escuridão e irritação se foi com aquele vampiro falsificado e vamos jantar, minha Gordinha.

Os dois se levantaram e trocaram um selinho, sorrindo um para o outro antes de seguirem até o balcão de self-service.

******

\- Definitivamente, já chega Catarina!! Eu não quero mais continuar nesse plano, nem plano nenhum!! Nem pela Ágatha!! Por mais linda e gótica que ela seja!! Eu fui jogado pra morte e exorcizado com alho num dia só!! – Valdo quase gritava descontrolado.

Assim que deixara Linda e Rey, havia tomado banho e saído correndo para o hotel onde Catarina estava hospedada.

\- Valdo, pelos céus! – Ela disse revirando os olhos – Você não foi jogado pra morte, era só uma piscina! Não me diga que não sabe nadar! – Ela falou morrendo de rir, deixando o garoto mais furioso ainda.

\- É claro que eu sei nadar! Mas eu não gosto de água! Nem de sol! Nem de coisas felizes!!

\- Ah... É uma pena mesmo que você queira desistir da Ágatha tão fácil... Tudo bem, Valdo. O único problema é que eu vou ter que pegar o primeiro voo pro seu colégio de nerds – ela falou olhando o relógio de pulso – Pra contar pra os diretores como um dos melhores alunos deles joga sujo durante as férias! – Ela disse dando pulinhos com raios de maldade brilhando em seus olhos.

\- Isso é jogo baixo, Catarina!!

\- E quando foi que você fez algo bom também desde que entrou nessa?! Se eu cair, você cai!! Então é bom andar na linha!

O rapaz a fuzilou com o olhar enquanto Catarina apenas devolvia um olhar maldoso e um sorriso de deboche, acenando para que ele fosse embora. Valdo simplesmente lhe deu as costas e saiu batendo a porta tão forte que Catarina pulou para trás assustada, mas logo se jogou em sua cama, abraçando uma das almofadas e começou a rir histericamente outra vez.

******

\- Isa! – Alex caminhava procurando por Isa na cobertura do hotel, até encontrá-la na beirada perto das grades de proteção, observando o céu.

Alex sorriu. Ela não tinha escutado, aproveitaria para lhe fazer uma surpresa. Começou a se aproximar lentamente quando de repente alguém surgiu das sombras e Alex se deteve para observar. Era aquele vampiro de novo!

\- Alex?

Isa riu ao se sentir ser abraçada pelas costas, mas seu sorriso sumiu ao se virar para o intruso e ver os olhos azuis de Valdo.

\- Oi, Isa.

\- O que você quer aqui, hein?! – Ela reclamou tentando se desvencilhar do abraço.

\- Calma. Não posso mais dar um abraço numa amiga?

\- Não somos amigos! E isso já tá passando de todos os limites!

Alex sentiu seu sangue ferver, ainda mais por não conseguir ouvir o que conversavam nem Isa empurrá-lo para longe.

\- Isa?! – Ele chamou quando finalmente chegou perto, assustando a garota.

\- Oi, Alex! – Valdo falou com aquele sorriso debochado que ele tanto odiava e finalmente soltou Isa – A noite estava bonita, eu vim aqui observar, acabei encontrando a Isa e resolvi cumprimentá-la.

\- Cala a boca! Pra cumprimentar a namorada dos outros não precisa agarrar ela desse jeito!! Volta pra sua caverna e desaparece das nossas vidas!!

\- Ela merece coisa melhor do que você, Alex. Está sempre irritado – Valdo continuou a provocá-lo.

Por alguns segundos os três ficaram em silêncio enquanto os dois garotos se encaravam com ódio. Quando Isa saiu do choque se deu conta de que Alex estava indo embora e um alerta vermelho disparou dentro dela.

\- Qual é a sua?!! – Gritou com garoto vampiro – Qual é o seu problema?! Nós nunca te fizemos nada, nunca ter dei nenhuma esperança, nem sabemos quem você é ou de onde saiu!! Eu sei que não é certo odiar as pessoas, mas... Eu odeio você, Valdo! Você é pior do que a Cristina ou a Catarina!!

\- Quem são essas duas? – Ele perguntou dando o seu melhor para não se alterar ao ouvir o nome de Catarina.

\- Não é da sua conta! – Isa ralhou de volta, saindo irritada e lutando para conter as lágrimas.

\- Isa, espera aí! Vamos conversar! Ela se foi... Isso tá ficando muito perigoso. Se a Catarina não acabar comigo, a produtora da Isa vai.

*****

\- Alex! Por favor, vamos conversar! – Ela chamava quando finalmente pararam num lugar deserto do hotel.

\- Conversar o que, Isa?! Que você tava lá sozinha, ele apareceu do nada e por acaso, te abraçou pelas costas sem mais nem menos, você riu toda feliz, e nem empurrou ele pra longe!

\- Mas, Alex! Quando ele me agarrou por trás eu pensei que fosse você! Por isso não reagi. Quando vi que era ele, tentei me soltar, mas ele me prendeu! Eu gritei com ele quando você saiu! Alex, me escuta, por favor! – A essa altura ela já chorava.

Um breve toque de celular fez a conversa parar e Alex verificou a nova mensagem. Era anônima.

“Se está em dúvida, devia seguir seu coração para evitar arrependimentos futuros.”

\- Alex... O que é? – Perguntou secando o rosto com as mãos.

\- Nada importante. Boa noite, Isa – disse friamente antes de ir embora e deixá-la sozinha.

\- Alex!

Dessa vez não segurou mais as lágrimas, embora conseguisse chorar silenciosamente, e agradeceu mentalmente por o caminho até seu quarto estar completamente vazio. Entrou e viu que Linda não estava. Foi tomar banho e logo se deitou para dormir, mesmo que ainda fosse cedo. Sabia que devia falar com Zafira, agora realmente as coisas estavam ficando sérias e alguém com mais poder precisava intervir, mas não tinha forças para isso no momento. Sozinha, se lembrou que Alex jamais se despedia dela à noite sem abraçá-la ou lhe dar um beijo, e as lágrimas voltaram a seus olhos. Sabia que sua cara estaria péssima pela manhã, mas chorou sozinha até adormecer, feliz por não haver shows e apenas pequenos compromissos com a impressa nos dias seguintes, e com a esperança de ao menos ter forças para sair do quarto e falar com Zafira quando acordasse.

**Author's Note:**

> Próximo capítulo: Tengo tu amor


End file.
